Un amor prohibido
by Inari nun
Summary: Hinata consigue forjar una buena amistad con sus compañeros de equipo, pero la muerte de uno de ellos dejo un vacío que hasta la fecha no ha podido llenar. Tiempo después conoce a un hombre que es parte de la organización que amenaza a la paz del mundo ninja. Inicia un romance con él, a pesar de que sabe que no es lo correcto. Es inevitable no enamorarse. Pareja: Obihina.
1. Prólogo.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Hana Hyūga caminaba por el centro de la aldea, miraba los objetos para bebé y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Se debatía entre entrar a la tienda o esperar a que su prometido viniera con ella, aún no habían hablado con el consejo del Clan sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, así que lo pensó bien. Su prometido necesitaba que el Clan aceptara que él quería adelantar la boda para tomar responsabilidad por sus actos, mientras tanto, ella no debía permitir que alguien se enterará de la verdad. Suspiro, iba entrar a la tienda, si alguien la encontraba diría que lo que compro no era para ella.

Estaba por entrar cuando el grito de Kushina Uzumaki captó por completo su atención. Giró en esa dirección, la mujer de hermosa cabellera roja venía corriendo hacia ella, con una sonrisa tan radiante que te llenaba el corazón de alegría. Atrás venía Mikoto Uchiha, una mujer de cabello y ojos oscuros, parecía intimidante, pero la verdad es que era una mujer muy amable, claro que cuando se requeriría podía cambiar completamente.

Kushina tomó sus manos y la hizo dar vueltas, Hana tocó un poco su cabeza para controlar el mareo que le provocó su hiperactiva amiga.

—Ohayô Kushina-san, Mikoto-san.

—No seas tan formal— Kushina sonrió —Sólo dime Kushina.

—De acuerdo— Hana imitó su sonrisa.

—Hoy es dos por uno en la tienda de Ramen— anunció Kushina —Puedes invitar al amargado de Hiashi, Mikoto, ustedes dos y yo. Solo pagaremos por dos porciones pero comeremos cuatro, ¿No es genial?

Hana asintió en total acuerdo —Pero no sé si Hiashi pueda venir, tenía asuntos con el Clan.

—Él no puede quedarnos mal, es nuestra última esperanza. Todos han rechazado la oferta porque tienen misiones, excepto el odioso de Fugaku que dijo que no le apetecía ir— Mikoto entrecerró los ojos, Hana pensó que era por como Kushina se refirió a su amado, después noto que no se trataba de eso —No hagas esa cara Mikoto, todos sabemos que Fugaku es igual de amargado que Hiashi.

La chica de dieciséis años, (que era considerada una muy buena Kunoichi dentro del Clan Uchiha), paso por alto el insulto a Fugaku. Había algo que llamo su atención, a diferencia de su despistada amiga, Mikoto se fijó en el lugar al que Hana Hyūga estaba por entrar antes de que la interrumpieron. Miró fijamente a la Hyūga, Hana bajo la mirada.

—¿De verdad te molestaste porque llamé odioso a Fugaku?— preguntó Kushina confundida —No es para tanto.

—Kushina— habló Mikoto con seriedad.

La nombrada notó que no la estaba viendo a ella cuando la llamó. Para su sorpresa, Mikoto activo su Sharingan y se fijó en el vientre de la Hyūga.

—Oye, estábamos teniendo una conversación agradable— Kushina señaló sus ojos —¿Para qué el Sharingan?

Mikoto abrió aún más sus ojos, desactivó su dōjutsu y habló sin despegar la vista de su amiga —Hana, ¿Tú estás...?

No pudo terminar la pregunta, eso era algo imposible, la Hyūga era la chica más inocente que conocía. Kushina frunció el ceño al no poder comprender lo que sucedía, miró al lugar donde Hana estaba por entrar, tal vez la habían interrumpido en algo importante y por eso Mikoto se comportaba de esa manera. El letrero de la tienda decía,_ "La mejor tienda para bebés en Konoha"_, las letras de color negro de los letreros contrastaban con el azul cielo de las paredes de la tienda. _"50% de descuento los martes"_, _"En la compra de 500 pesos o más, llévese una tarjeta válida por 200 pesos en nuestra tienda"_, _"No deje a su bebé sin abrigo"._

Algo en la cabeza de Kushina hizo click, apuntó a Hana con su dedo índice —¿Estás embarazada?

Hana miró a sus alrededores, afortunadamente no llamaron la atención de nadie —Y-yo puedo explicarlo.

Mikoto se cruzó de brazos —No te atrevas a negarlo, lo miré con el Sharingan.

—Voy a matar a Hiashi— gritó Kushina enfadada, su largo cabello se alzó, asemejaba a la forma de nueve colas que causaron cierto temor en la Hyūga. El cabello de Kushina solo tomaba esa forma cuando estaba realmente enojada.

Kushina salió corriendo sin que pudiera impedirlo. Mikoto tomo su hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿En verdad serás madre?, Solamente tienes quince años y...

—Estoy por cumplir dieciséis— la interrumpió.

—Sigues siendo una niña.

—Hiashi y yo estábamos tomando precauciones, no es culpa de nadie. Él no permitirá que algo malo le pase a nuestro bebé.

Mikoto suspiró, resignada a que no cambiaría de opinión. Por una parte estaba de acuerdo, el bebé no tenía la culpa y no la perdonaría si interrumpía el embarazo, por la otra, estaba sumamente preocupada, había escuchado de los adultos del Clan que los embarazos en jóvenes eran muy peligrosos.

—¿Cuándo sabrás que es?

—Es niña— Hana acarició su vientre —Lo presiento.

.

.

.

El Clan Hyūga acepto que su heredero adelantara la boda. No iban a permitir que la aldea pensará que en el Clan permitían los hijos fuera del matrimonio. Aunque eso no significaba que habían perdonado que casi les causara deshonor ante los otros clanes. Hiashi estaba bajo vigilancia, tenía que demostrar que sería un buen líder si quería conseguir la aprobación de su padre y todo el Clan. Los únicos que no parecían mirarlo con desprecio eran su hermano gemelo y su prometida, (ahora esposa).

Su primogénita nació en el mes de diciembre, el día veintisiete. Su nombre, Hinata Hyūga. Eran días fríos, el parto de su esposa no tuvo grandes complicaciones, sin embargo, Hana Hyūga quedó débil desde entonces. Los médicos dijeron que debía esperar para quedar embarazada de nuevo, y que era probable que no podría resistir otro embarazo. Su hija era más pequeña que los niños promedio, sabía que en el Clan Hyūga los únicos que la querían eran su esposa y su hermano, eso provocaba en él un deseo de protección, que atribuyó a que ahora era padre.

Hiashi tomó el cargo de líder a los dieciocho años, cuando su hija tenía dos años y su padre comenzó a enfermar. El entrenamiento de su heredera comenzó a los tres años, era fuerte y valiente, lo demostraba, pero era amable. Cualidad que aunque quería quitarle, no podía hacerlo, eso le recordaba a su esposa. Aprendió a lidiar con ello, Hinata progresaba y era lo que le importaba.

Le permitió entrar a la academia, era la manera en que creía que Hinata tendría más carácter. Al descubrir que el mundo no era fácil, y aunque lo lamentaba, tal vez él no estaría a su lado para siempre.

—Otôsan— la voz de su pequeña lo hizo despegar la vista de los papeles que revisaba, frotó el puente de su nariz y se subió sus lentes para la vista cansada.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿P-podemos co-contar las estrellas?

—De acuerdo, es momento para que también tome un descanso.

Hinata asintió y salió corriendo sobre sus pies descalzos. La noche era cálida, las estrellas brillaban haciendo todo más bonito. Los fuegos artificiales comenzarían pronto, eso era lo que su madre había dicho. Eso solo significaba una cosa, mañana le dirían quiénes serían sus compañeros de equipo. Estaba ansiosa.

—¿Cuántas estrellas mira?

—Creo que está noche sólo se miran diez. Tal vez sea por el humo de los fuegos artificiales.

Hinata observó a su padre, por un momento le pareció que estaba en total calma.

—¿Algún día me casare con alguien como usted y Okasan?

Hiashi asintió —Pero espero que aún falte mucho para eso.

.

.

.

**_Notas de la autora: _**

.- Habrá un ligero Kakahina, en realidad ellos serán más amigos que otra cosa.

.- También un poco de ShisuiXHinata.

.- Hiashi tiene a su hija siendo más jóven, por ese motivo Hinata es de la edad de Kakashi y de toda esa generación.

Espero sea de su agrado este nuevo proyecto :3

Un review por favor uwur

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización :D


	2. Capítulo I: Recuerdos

**_Declaimer: _**Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Puntualidad. Una palabra que según el diccionario que tenía en casa, se definía como cuidado y diligencia en hacer las cosas a su debido tiempo o en llegar a (o partir de) un lugar a la hora convenida. Una palabra sencilla que le causaba varios problemas.

—Llego tarde— gritó el pequeño Uchiha. Su buena acción del día le provocaría otra llamada de atención por parte de su maestro.

Las puertas de su salón estaban cada vez más cerca, aceleró el paso, abrió la puerta sin haber llamado, con la esperanza de que su sensei no estuviera en el salón y él pasara desapercibido. Lamentablemente no sucedió de esa forma.

—Obito— la voz de su sensei sonaba molesta —Otra vez tarde.

—Lo siento— se disculpó juntando sus manos —Es que una ancianita me pidió que llevará las bolsas con sus compras y no pude resistirme a ayudarla.

Su maestro de academia frotó su frente, tratando de hacer acopio a toda su paciencia.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, no llegarás a ser ninja si continúas dando excusas y llegando tarde.

—No es una excusa. Además, hoy me convertiré en ninja, será mi primer paso en mi futuro como Hokage.

—Los Hokages no llegan tarde, son puntuales. Ahora siéntate antes de que decida dejarte afuera otra vez.

La clase entera estalló en risas. Excepto por dos personas, la primera era su amiga Rin, ella sólo tenía una sutil sonrisa en el rostro. La segunda era Hinata Hyūga, Obito sabía que si ella no reía era por su naturaleza amable.

—Entrando del descanso les haré una prueba— Obito se sentó para poder presentarle atención a su maestro —Si logran pasar les entregaré su banda, mañana les diré como quedaron los equipos.

El patio se lleno de alumnos pronto. Algunos corrían y otros simplemente almorzaban debajo de un árbol. Ese era el caso de Hinata Hyūga, ella compartía su comida con dos de sus primos, Shisui e Itachi Uchiha. Le sorprendió que ella no estuviera con Kurenai como siempre solía ser.

—¿Estas viendo a Hinata-chan de nuevo?— se sonrojó al sentir a Rin a su lado. No era un secreto que le tenía aprecio a la niña de cabello castaño, a veces la solía imaginar como algo más que su amiga. Luego se recordaba a si mismo que solo tenía nueve años, y que los comentarios de su abuela ya lo estaban afectando.

—No sabía que ella le hablaba a Shisui e Itachi.

Rin no borró su sonrisa —No lo hace, es la primera vez que está con ellos.

Al día siguiente volvió a llegar tarde. No podía creer que había pasado su prueba, su abuela le preparó un pastel y le permitió dormir más tarde. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, fue mala idea, se quedó dormido por haberse desvelado la noche anterior.

Entró al salón, de nuevo sin llamar, estaba preparándose para dar una excusa cuando se dió cuenta de que su maestro no se encontraba en el salón. Los únicos aparte de él eran Kakashi Hatake y Hinata Hyūga.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?— señaló al Hatake con su dedo índice, no le agradaba que él estuviera en su salón de clases.

—Te asignaron a mi equipo— Kakashi lo miró con indiferencia —Será mejor que aprendas a llegar temprano, los ninjas que no cumplen las reglas son...

—Kakashi-kun— la voz de Hinata lo interrumpió, sonaba como el tintineo de una campanilla, completamente agradable.

—También te asignaron a mi equipo Hyūga, pero eso no quiere decir que seremos amigos. Espero que sirvas para algo más que estorbar.

—Oye— el dedo que lo señalaba, lo hacía de una manera acusadora está vez —No le hables de esa forma.

Hinata le agradeció con una sonrisa, Obito desvió la mirada al notarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a que los únicos que le sonreían eran su abuela, Rin y los ancianitos que ayudaba.

Esperaba que en su equipo le tocara con Rin, pero eso no sucedió, no tenía nada en contra de Hinata, al contrario, le agradaba. Pero Kakashi era una situación muy diferente, él era molesto y creído, Obito Uchiha no quería compartir misiones con Kakashi Hatake.

.

.

.

Con los primeros meses se acostumbró a su equipo, llegaba a considerar a Hinata como su mejor amiga, (aunque aún no se lo confesaba), ya soportaba un poco más a Kakashi, y si bien su maestro era muy bueno, tenía el defecto de hacerlos esperar por horas. Al parecer, Minato Namikaze tampoco conocía el significado de puntualidad.

—Hinata-chan— su compañera se volteó a verlo —¿Cuánto más debemos esperar a Minato-sensei?, Ya estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Sólo porque llegaste antes que él no quiere decir que has pasado demasiado tiempo esperándolo. Hinata y yo estamos aquí desde la hora acordada, y a ella no la he escuchado quejarse.

—Cállate Kakashi, no te hablaba a ti— Obito gruñó y se dejó caer de mala manera al suelo, a lado de su compañera —Me sacas de quicio.

—Obito-kun— Hinata le extendía un bento, estaba a punto de rechazarlo con amabilidad porque no quería dejarla sin almuerzo, pero su estómago emitió un sonido que lo delató.

—¿De verdad puedo tomarlo?— Hinata asintió varias veces. Con su rostro completamente rojo —Gracias Hinata-chan, eres la mejor.

Hinata sentía que se podía desmayar en cualquier momento. Obito había rosado sus manos al tomar el bento. Cuando ambos formaron un equipo, pensó que eso le serviría para acercarse más a él, pero su vergüenza le impedía hacer gran cosa. Buscó entre las cosas de su mochila y sacó otro bento, éste se lo extendió a Kakashi.

—También preparé algo para ti Kakashi-kun.

—No te lo pedí.

—Se dice gracias, idiota— Kakashi decidió ignorar el insulto de su compañero. Tomó el bento que le ofrecían y se sentó al otro lado de Hinata.

—¿No piensas comer Hinata-chan?

Ella negó suavemente —Almorcé antes de venir, Shisui-kun había prometido presentarme a su padre.

El ojo derecho de Obito pareció tener un tic. _Shisui y Hinata._ La sola idea le provocaba náuseas, su primo era un año menor que ellos, pero eso no era un impedimento para que intentará ganarse el corazón de su amiga.

—No puedes seguir saliendo con Shisui— Hinata lo observó, esperando a que continuara —Sólo puedes ser mi mejor amiga, de nadie más.

—¿Mejor a-amiga?— era como si un gran peso hubiera caído sobre los hombros de Hinata, había perdido la batalla sin haberla comenzado.

Kakashi termino su comida y subió su máscara, sus compañeros estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que no se percataron de que la había bajado.

—Dudo que Shisui quiera quitarte tu puesto de mejor amigo. Él quiere algo más.

Hinata se sonrojó. Obito comprendió las palabras de Kakashi después de unos minutos, ¿Shisui y Hinata juntos?, Negó varias veces, eso no podía ser posible. Pero al contrario de todos los pronósticos, Hinata no negó lo que dijo Kakashi.

Minato llegó para rescatar la incómoda situación, Obito comenzó a acusarlo por llegar tarde. Minato solo rascaba su cuello nervioso.

—Les tengo una buena noticia, los he propuesto para los exámenes Chūnin.

.

.

.

Obito salió por la ventana de su habitación, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a su abuela.

Comenzó a correr cuando se sintió seguro, subió la cerca que delimitaba el territorio Hyūga. Conocía bien el camino a la habitación de su mejor amiga, pero eso no quería decir que no debía tener cuidado. Si algún Hyūga lo encontraba merodeando, se metería en serios problemas.

Tocó la ventana de Hinata suavemente. Ella salió al pasar tres minutos, llevaba un short blanco y una blusa sin mangas del mismo color, su cabello que llegaba por debajo de sus hombros estaba atado en una coleta.

—¿Te he despertado?

Hinata frotó sus ojos y negó —No, llegaste antes de que me fuera a dormir.

Obito le extendió su mano para ayudarla a salir, los dos se sentaron en el marco de la ventana. Para Obito ese era un lugar especial, siempre venía a visitarla por las noches desde que formaron parte del mismo equipo. En ocasiones pasaban toda una hora hablando sobre sus planes a futuro, las cosas que harían al día siguiente o a veces simplemente contaban las flores del jardín.

—¿Estas nerviosa?, Siento que no fuí de mucha ayuda en esta parte del examen, tengo miedo de no aprobar mañana.

Obito se negó a derramar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Hinata usó sus dedos pulgares para limpiar cualquier posible rastro de agua salada, pasó su mano derecha por la venda que cubría el corte que se hizo al entrenar. Obito estaba sonrojado, jamás habían tenido esa clase de contacto, se sentía bien, las manos cálidas de su mejor amiga le provocaban cosquillas en el estómago y un calor agradable en el cuerpo.

—Está bien si lloras o si te lastimas, lo que no está bien es esconder tus sentimientos.

—Hinata-chan— Obito cubrió su pequeña mano con la suya. Una invitación silenciosa a que siguiera acariciando su mejilla.

—Prométeme que no vas a esconder tus sentimientos, serás sincero, primero contigo y luego con los demás.

—Te lo prometo.

.

.

.

Aunque no lo logró a la primera, se convirtió en Chūnin a los once años. Hinata estaba más que feliz por él, le preparó una pequeña celebración junto con su abuela. No imaginó que al llegar a casa después de un entrenamiento, se encontraría con algunos de sus amigos en su hogar, esperándolo para celebrar su ascenso. Incluso el amargado de Kakashi estaba ahí.

Hinata fue la segunda en darle un abrazo de felicitación, su corazón se aceleró al sentirla entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero Obito-kun.

Antes de que lograra comprender el verdadero significado de sus palabras, Hinata se alejó de él para que otro lo felicitara. Al llegar al momento en que Rin lo felicitó, su felicidad aumentó, pero su corazón no saltó de prisa, no como lo había hecho con...

—Bien hecho— Kakashi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió de que lo felicitara, a su manera claro.

—¿Me estás felicitando?

Kakashi alzó los hombros— Hinata dijo que si venía y te felicitaba prepararía mi almuerzo durante un mes, también me ayudaría a entrenar para protegerme del puño suave. Es cuestión de estrategias, no estoy interesado en una amistad.

—Siempre encuentras la forma de arruinarlo— Obito se cruzó de brazos.

Buscó con la mirada a Hinata, cuando la encontró, su corazón se sintió oprimido. Shisui estaba con ella, tenían una conversación agradable, Hinata reía y Shisui la seguía. Intentó regresar a su charla con Kakashi, tal vez de esa forma se dejaría de sentir así. Pero Kakashi lo había dejado para ir por algo de beber, Rin estaba cerca de él, haciendo todo lo posible por llamar su atención. Frunció el ceño, aunque no estaba molesto porque Rin prefería estar con su amigo y rival, había algo que lo molestaba y no lograba descubrir de que se trataba.

.

.

.

Un año más había pasado en su vida, ahora tenía doce años. Ese día lo tenía libre, así que aprovecho para entrenar y ayudar a su abuela con la casa. Por la noche se dió un baño antes de ir a ver a Hinata. Se miró al espejo y se dió palmadas en las mejillas para armarse de valor. No comprendía porque cada vez que estaba con su mejor amiga se sentía nervioso, si ella se acercaba demasiado lograba hacerlo sonrojar.

Corrió por todo el distrito Uchiha, buscando que flor podía cortar de los jardines. Entro con cuidado a uno de los patios donde vivía una pareja de recién casados, lo sabía porque en ciertas ocasiones los había visto hablar sobre lo felices que eran ahora que estaban juntos. Sacó uno de sus kunai, dispuesto a cortar una flor. Se tomó su tiempo para verlas todas, al final se decidió por una gerbera en color rosa, la cortó y salió del lugar antes de que lo descubrieran. La flor era para que Hinata se la diera a su madre, su amiga le contó que estaba enfermando.

Llegó rápido a su destino, subió la cerca del Clan Hyūga y cayó al otro lado con un salto. Cuidando que no lo vieran, se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata, su cuarto estaba en una esquina de la casa, sólo había una ventana así que la sorprendería cuando lo viera llegar. No solía ir temprano a sus encuentros nocturnos, pero esta vez lo hizo.

La suave risa de Hinata le advirtió que ella no estaba sola. Por un momento pensó que era su padre y lo descubrirían, pero no era Hiashi con quién hablaba.

—Vamos Hinata-chan, tal vez sea un año menor que tú, pero soy un buen partido. Deberías hacerme caso.

Obito negó. Era la voz de Shisui, Hinata estaba compartiendo su lugar especial con otro. ¿Cómo se atrevió?, La vista desde la ventana era algo único de ellos dos.

—Ese es un buen argumento— Hinata volvió a reír. Obito sentía su corazón oprimido de nuevo, como aquella vez que los miró en su fiesta.

—Me gustas Hinata-chan.

—Shisui-kun, gracias por verme a mi. Eres el primero.

—¿Acaso me rechazas porque te gusta alguien más?— Hinata guardó silencio de golpe —Acerté, ¿Cierto?

Su mejor amiga debió asentir, porque no la escucho afirmar lo que Shisui decía —Aunque no soy correspondida.

Shisui meditó un momento su respuesta —¿Es Kakashi?, Las chicas de tu edad están locas por él.

Obito apretó más la flor, su mejor amiga no podía fijarse en su rival, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Shisui semejante estupidez?

—Kakashi-kun es mi mejor amigo.

—¿Entonces es Obito?

Unos segundos de silencio. El corazón de Obito latía tan rápido que lo sentía en los oídos.

—Obito-kun también es mi mejor amigo.

Se tragó el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado. Cuando él decía que Hinata era su mejor amiga se sentía bien, sin embargo, cuando Hinata decía que Obito Uchiha era su mejor amigo, algo dentro de él se rompía. Dolía.

_Shisui y Hinata._

Salió corriendo del lugar antes de que lo descubrieran. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían.

Por un momento imagino a Hinata y a Shisui.

_—También me gustas Shisui-kun._

_Ellos crecerían juntos, se casarían y tendrían dos hijos. Hinata dejaría de verlo, dejarían de ser amigos._

Sus lágrimas salían y le impedían ver con claridad, tropezó con alguien, cayó al suelo mientras metía sus manos para amortiguar la caída. Su cadera le dolió un poco.

—¿A dónde llegas tarde?

Reconoció esa voz, limpió sus ojos con la manga de su chaqueta y alzó la vista hasta que se encontró cara a cara con Kakashi.

—A ninguna parte, regreso a casa.

Kakashi noto la flor y las lágrimas de su compañero de equipo —¿Te sucede algo?

¿Por qué Hinata decía que Shisui era el primero en verla?, Era mentira, él siempre la miraba, la consideraba una buena Kunoichi. Una chica linda y amable.

—¿Crees que Shisui y Hinata están...?

—¿Saliendo juntos?— Kakashi terminó la pregunta por él, Obito asintió —Es lo que creo, estoy seguro de que Hinata escogió bien.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Shisui en un ninja prodigio, un partido excelente para la heredera de los Hyūga.

—¿Shisui me quitara a mi mejor amiga?

Kakashi negó —Ella sabe diferenciar entre sus relaciones de afecto y sus amistades. No te dejará de hablar solamente porque tiene novio.

—Si, tienes razón.

El peliplata le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Obito se sorprendió, aún así acepto la ayuda. Kakashi miró una vez más la flor que Obito llevaba en su mano.

—Eres un idiota, por tu bien, date cuenta pronto.

.

.

.

_Ojalá lo hubiera percibido antes, cuando ella aún me amaba. No hasta ahora que le he causado dolor. No ahora que grita que me odia y me exige que me vaya de su habitación._

.

.

.

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_.- Estos__ son sólo fragmentos del pasado, recuerdos de la persona que narra el último párrafo de este capítulo. Si tienen dudas pueden preguntar _

**_Comentarios:_**

**_Anairam Mariana: _**¡Hola!, Gracias por tu apoyo :3 espero te guste éste capítulo.

**_Yolanda_****_ garza: _**Hola Yolanda, gracias por tus comentarios en mis historias. Disfruta el capítulo ;)

Un review por favor uwur

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización :D


	3. Capítulo II: La primera perdida

**Declaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momentoal lector.

_—Hinata-chan debes confesarle lo que sientes._

_—Pero me rechazará Shisui-kun._

_—Es mejor arriesgarse, que vivir en cobardía._

_—Shisui-kun._

_—Mira, si él te rechaza, tendré una plática con él para hacerlo razonar._

_—No quiero que lo golpees Shisui-kun._

_—¿Quién hablo de golpes?_

_—Te conozco._

_—Pues está vez no habrá. Prométeme que se lo dirás._

_—Está bien, si sobrevivo a la guerra se lo diré._

_—Yo me voy asegurar de que sobrevivas Hinata-chan._

Hinata sonrió, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas —Si sobrevivo a la guerra, le confesaré mis sentimientos a Obito-kun.

—¡Hinata-chan!— los gritos de Obito la hicieron volver a la realidad, dejó de golpear el tronco que estaba en el campo de entrenamiento número tres y se giró a ver a su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede Obito-kun?

—Gracias, gracias— Obito la abrazó, a los trece años su mejor amigo ya era más fuerte, terminó de darse cuenta porque la alzó e hizo que diera vueltas.

—¿Por qué?

—Le dijiste a Rin que podía practicar su ninjutsu médico en mi. Ya me lo ha contado todo.

Hinata se forzó a sonreír —¿Han tenido una cita?

Obito se sonrojó y negó rápidamente —Sólo la ayude a mejorar, nos quedamos a conversar un poco más en el campo de entrenamiento, pero ella dijo que tenía que irse.

—Me alegro mucho por ti Obito-kun, seguro que Rin notará lo bueno que eres.

El Uchiha negó un poco desanimado —No lo creo, estábamos bien hasta que preguntó por Kakashi.

—Oh, lo lamento.

Obito agitó su mano para restarle importancia —Tranquila, dos de tres no está mal.

—¿Te quedarás aquí más tiempo?

—Si tú te quedas si.

—No me quedaré, voy a salir con Shisui-kun.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Obito, no le agradaba la idea de que Hinata saliera con su primo. Trató de controlar sus emociones, lo que denominó celos de amigos.

—¿Tú irás a buscarlo?, A tu papá no le agradará que seas tú quien busca a los chicos— la risita nerviosa de Hinata hizo que olvidara su mal humor, ella era muy linda, su rostro enrojeció al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

—Shisui-kun vendrá por mi, no debe tardar. Quedamos de vernos a las doce.

Obito desvió su mirada, justo en el momento en que Shisui Uchiha iba llegando, su primo tomó la mano de Hinata con aire coqueto y depósito un suave beso en ella. Le mostró la flor que escondía detrás de su espalda, era una gerbera de color naranja. Hinata la tomo con una sonrisa, se lanzó a los brazos de Shisui sin pensarlo. Obito se quedó paralizado, su mejor amiga estaba cayendo en las redes de Shisui.

—Son mis flores favoritas Shisui-kun, gracias.

Shisui besó su frente antes de permitir que ella se separara de su lado. Miró de reojo a su primo, él pobre moría de celos, sus gestos lo delataban.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti Hinata-chan, me deberías frecuentar más.

—Hinata-chan no me dejaría por ti— Obito hizo un puchero, se cruzó de brazos para demostrarle a su mejor amiga que estaba molesto.

—Te conviene juntarte más con un hombre fuerte como yo— Shisui alzó sus brazos, para que Hinata y Obito lograrán ver lo bien trabajados que los tenía, a pesar de tener solo doce años. Tal vez no tenía grandes músculos como los Jōnin de su aldea, pero tenía un buen físico.

—Cállate, a Hinata-chan no le interesan los atributos físicos.

Hinata suspiró cansada, estaba claro que Shisui lo único que quería era provocar a su mejor amigo.Y no entendía porque este último siempre caía en su juego.

—Piérdete Obito, Hinata-chan y yo tendremos una cita. No estás incluído.

—Pues Hinata-chan prefiere salir con su mejor amigo— sentenció Obito seguro de si mismo.

—Hinata-chan quiere salir con su novio, no con su mejor amigo.

La seguridad de Obito se esfumó. ¿Novio?, ¿Shisui y Hinata eran novios?, ¿Por qué su amiga no se lo dijo?, ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón le dolía al imaginarla con Shisui?

—¿Qué dices?— preguntó, su voz fue tan baja que casi parecía un susurro. Shisui se esforzó el doble para poder comprenderlo.

—Bueno, tal vez me sobrepasé. Pero si soy su futuro novio.

Obito lo contempló furioso, por un momento había pensado que ellos en verdad salían. Quería gritarle tantas cosas que no se dió cuenta de que su amiga caía desmayada hasta que escuchó como su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

—Idiota, la asustaste.

—No es cierto— Shisui le hizo mala cara y luego se agachó para revisar a la ojiperla— Hinata-chan, no es para tanto. Despierta por favor.

—Hinata-chan— Obito también se hincó a lado de su amiga— Si despiertas te llevaremos a comer rollos de canela.

Shisui asintió— Los que hay dentro del Clan Uchiha son muy buenos.

—Los mejores— lo apoyó Obito.

.

.

.

Minato estaba frente a su equipo. Tenía una misión que probablemente les haría sentirse más productivos e importantes para su aldea, pero la falta de uno de los integrantes de su equipo podría traer quejas de sus compañeros, especialmente de Obito.

—Les tengo buenas y malas noticias.

—¿De qué se trata?— preguntó Obito inquieto, tambaleándose sobre sus pies. Adelante, atrás.

—Tenemos una misión, la primera en la que Kakashi tendrá el puesto de Jōnin— Kakashi se mostraba indiferente, pero por dentro sentía cierta emoción por poner a prueba el nuevo jutsu que había creado.

—No entiendo porque eso pueda ser malo— comentó Hinata inocentemente.

Minato frotó su cabello, ahora entendía porque a su esposa le parecía tan adorable.

—No es malo claro, pero no todos participaremos en esa misión.

—¿A qué se refiere?— preguntó Obito confundido.

Kakashi lo dedujo por cuenta propia, aún así quiso confirmar —¿Hinata no irá con nosotros?

Obito volteó a ver a su maestro, buscando que negará lo que Kakashi había dicho. Minato permanecía serio.

—No es mi decisión, yo sé que eres capaz de ayudarnos a cumplir está misión Hinata-chan.

—¿Qué?— Obito exclamó molesto —¿Cómo puede decir que Hinata-chan no irá con nosotros?, Es mentira.

—Obito-kun— murmuró Hinata, sostuvo su mano para tranquilizarlo. Obito miró sus manos conectadas y luego sus hermosos ojos perla. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

—Debes entender la situación en su familia— le dijo Minato —Hinata es la heredera, la futura líder, el Clan Hyūga no planea arriesgar su vida. Si la mandan a la guerra es porque la creen capaz, pero siempre y cuando vaya acompañada solamente de ninjas de su Clan. Ella estará en una misión diferente a nosotros.

—Está bien Obito-kun— Hinata sonrió, aún sin soltar su mano —Cuando regreses podemos ir a comer algo o te puedo ayudar a entrenar.

A Obito le temblaban los labios, sostuvo el rostro sonrojado de Hinata entre sus manos para obligarla a verlo a los ojos —Promete que te vas a cuidar Hinata-chan, debes esperar a que me convierta en Hokage. No permitas que algo malo te pase.

Hinata asintió, Obito soltó su cara y la abrazó. Tenía miedo, pensó que si estaba en el mismo equipo de Hinata la podría proteger en la guerra, pero ella estaría lejos, no la podría ver hasta que todo terminara.

Kakashi se dirigió a su maestro para darle un poco de privacidad a sus compañeros —¿Nos darán un nuevo integrante para nuestro equipo.

Minato asintió. Obito y Hinata se separaron para prestar atención —Ella fue su compañera en la academia, su nombre es Rin Nohara. Tiene buenos conocimientos médicos, el tercero piensa que es un buen reemplazo.

Sus tres alumnos asintieron.

Hinata tomo la muñeca de Obito para llamar su atención una vez más —Quiero que tú también prometas que te cuidaras.

Obito le regaló una sonrisa que hizo vibrar su corazón —Yo estaré bien Hinata-chan, recuerda que seré Hokage, y quiero que estés ahí para verme.

.

.

.

Cuando vió desde la entrada de la aldea una cabellera rubia sintió un gran alivio. Su escuadrón había llegado unos días antes, ahora sólo esperaba a que su equipo y el escuadrón donde estaba Shisui e Itachi llegaran.

La presión del aire le hizo sentir que algo andaba mal. Las personas que venían junto a su maestro eran solo dos, pero debían ser tres. Llevo sus manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho, pidiendo al cielo que todos estuvieran bien.

Minato, Kakashi y Rin llegaron en silencio. Hinata dió un paso atrás, se percató de que uno de sus mejores amigos llevaba las gafas del otro en las manos. El Sharingan que reemplazaba uno de los ojos de Kakashi sólo hacía crecer su mayor miedo. El peliplata negó, Hinata cayó al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

—Mentiroso— susurró —Dijiste que volverías, lo prometiste.

Minato tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, Rin quiso acercarse a consolar a su amiga, pero Kakashi fue más rápido. Se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó, frotando su espalda y dejando que llorara en su pecho.

—Fue mi culpa, todo es por mi culpa Hinata.

—Kakashi-kun.

—Me pidió que te cuidara, lo voy a cumplir. La guerra está por terminar, ya no estarás en peligro.

—Si sobrevivía a la guerra, le confesaría a Obito-kun mis sentimientos. Se lo prometí a Shisui-kun.

Hinata sollozó entre los brazos de Kakashi, su amigo se negó a soltarla, era su culpa que Obito estuviera muerto, iba a honrar su memoria protegiendo lo que él más amaba.

.

.

.

Obito despertó en el mismo cuarto oscuro de siempre, donde llevaba encerrado los últimos meses de su vida. Estaba aprendiendo a adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo. Deseaba poder salir de ese lugar y encontrarse con sus amigos. Ahora él y Kakashi serían un buen equipo, protegerían a Hinata y tal vez podría impresionar a Rin.

El Zetzu blanco sentado en la orilla de su cama lo señaló con su dedo —Otra vez estás rojo.

—No es cierto— replicó Obito girando su cabeza.

—Claro que si— Zetzu balanceó sus piernas en el aire, sentado en la cama no lograba que sus pies llegarán al suelo —Siempre te sonrojas cuando estás dormido, murmuras cosas vergonzosas.

—Cállate, no es verdad.

—¿Por qué quieres salir de aquí?

Obito miró hacia donde estaba Madara, sólo para asegurar que siguiera dormido —Quiero regresar con mis amigos— le confesó en voz baja.

—Y con la chica.

—¿Qué chica?, ¿Rin?

Zetsu negó sin dejar de sonreír —La otra chica, la que siempre llamas en sueños.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Hinata-chan, incluso has intentado besarla.

El rostro de Obito se volvió rojo ante sus palabras —Estás loco, ella sólo es mi mejor amiga.

—Zetsu no opina lo mismo.

Obito estuvo por replicar cuando otro de los Zetzu apareció, al Uchiha le sorprendía como aparecían por debajo de la tierra.

—Tus amigos están en peligro.

—¿Qué?— Obito lo miró claramente alarmado.

Zetzu asintió —Se trata de Kakashi y Rin, los han rodeado.

.

.

.

Kakashi estaba de pie frente al monumento a los caídos. Le prometió a Obito que cuidaría de Rin y Hinata. No pudo cumplir con su primera promesa, Rin había muerto en sus manos, el nuevo poder de su ojo era la prueba. Hinata no salía de casa desde que se enteró de la muerte de Rin, había sido casi tan seguido de la perdida de Obito que la Hyūga estaba pasando por una etapa de depresión. Afortunadamente tenía a sus padres y a Shisui. Ellos parecían ayudarla a sobrellevar la carga. Kakashi dejó las flores con las que se quería disculpar por no haber protegido a Rin, siguió caminando por el cementerio, esta vez en busca de la lápida de su amiga.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios: _**

**_LeeHimeChan: _**¡Hola!, no te preocupes oor no dejar un comentario en español, yo aquí uso el traductor ;) y concuerdo contigo, me gusta shipear Obihina porque Obito es mi personaje favorito y Hinata me agrada :D espero que te agrade éste capítulo, saludos

**_Angelacorus: _**¡Hola!, gracias por el review, ojalá y te siga gustando la historia :D saludos.

Un review por favor uwur si pueden agregar está historia a favoritos también me ayudarían mucho :3

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	4. Capítulo III: ¿Es la decisión correcta?

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

El cementerio de Konoha estaba tranquilo a esa hora del día, prácticamente no había gente visitando a sus familiares o amigos fallecidos. Se podía apreciar la silueta de un hombre que tapaba su cuerpo con una capa oscura y cubría su rostro con una máscara. Logró escuchar de un viejo amigo que el día del parto de Kushina estaba programado para ese mismo día. Se quedó un momento más, tal vez para sentir la paz de su antigua aldea.

Una cabellera azabache llamó su atención, había una chica de espalda a él, de complexión delgada, su brillante cabello llegaba a su cintura. Ella se dió la vuelta después de que el pájaro que observaba volará de su rama. La reconoció de inmediato, aunque había crecido y llevaba ropa diferente a la que solía usar cuando era más chica, poseía los ojos con cierto toque de lavanda que la diferenciaban del resto de su Clan, (aunque ahora carecían de brillo). Actualmente estaba por cumplir quince años, sus cambios eran cada vez más notorios.

Su corazón se aceleró un poco, recordando lo que uno de sus rescatistas le confesó el día que todo cambio. Hinata acariciaba la piedra que hicieron en honor a los caídos. Rozaba con sus dedos un nombre en específico.

—Perdóname Obito-kun, no debí tomar esa misión, tal vez así habría ido con Kakashi-kun y Rin-san. Ella estaría bien y no— su voz se fue perdiendo, al final su llanto ganó la batalla y le impidió hablar.

Quería ir y decirle que no la culpaba por la muerte de Rin, de hecho, tampoco a Kakashi. Todo era culpa del mundo en el que vivían, por eso él iba a cambiarlo, en su nuevo mundo Hinata no lloraría y él podría encontrarse nuevamente con Rin.

Hinata siguió llorando, limpió con discreción sus ojos y prosiguió a visitar a su otra amiga.

—Lo siento mucho Rin-san, hoy no pude traerte flores, la tienda seguía cerrada. Mañana vendré más tarde, buscaré unas flores adecuadas para ti.

Su antigua amiga se quedó un momento en silencio, hincada frente a la tumba de Rin, el único ruido que emitía era el de sus sollozos. Se debatía entre acercarse o permanecer en su escondite, ya se había quedado más de la cuenta. Su mente se negaba a aceptar la verdad que todos parecieron notar, quería acercarse, tocar sus hombros y consolarla. Alguien le ganó ese lugar.

Shisui Uchiha estaba detrás de ella, no lo miró llegar, pero si notó cuando acarició sus hombros y la envolvió en sus brazos. Le susurraba palabras de consuelo en el oído, Hinata asentía, la tranquilizó poco a poco.

—Recuerda que debes llamarme cuando vengas a visitarlos, tu padre considera que aún no estás completamente preparada para venir sola. Cree que puedes recaer.

¿Recaer?, No entendía de lo que hablaba Shisui, eso lo irritaba.

—Ya no tengo depresión Shisui-kun, estoy bien.

—Aún así, quiero acompañarte.

—Está bien, gracias.

—¿Ya le has dado a Rin la buena noticia?

Hinata sonrió ligeramente, terminó de limpiar sus ojos y le dedicó una mirada fugaz a la lápida —Todavía no.

—¿Por qué?, A Obito se lo contaste ayer.

—No encontraba la manera— Shisui la abrazó por detrás, acariciando el vientre de la Hyūga.

El hombre de la máscara entrecerró su único ojo visible, ¿De qué estaban hablando?, Apretó sus manos, claramente frustrado.

—Rin-san, Shisui-kun y yo estamos saliendo.

—Vamos a cumplir tres meses pronto— confesó Shisui feliz.

La noticia no le agrado en absoluto, le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Retrocedió unos pasos y luego decidió desaparecer con la técnica que había usado para llegar. Ella nunca sería suya.

.

.

.

La observó desde su ventana la noche en que atacó Konoha, unos minutos antes de comenzar con su plan. Ella dormía tranquila, aferrándose a su ligera manta y susurrando entre sueños. Entró con sigilo, por un momento la idea de sentarse a la orilla de su cama le pareció tentadora, pero el miedo a despertarla fue mayor, prefirió seguir de pie.

Acarició sus mejillas, se quitó el guante de su mano derecha para sentir mejor su piel. Suave y cálida, justo como la recordaba. Sus labios lo llamaban, ¿Shisui ya habría robado su primer beso?, Claro que lo había hecho, ella confesó que estaban saliendo, Shisui no perdía el tiempo.

—Si eres feliz con él, te prometo que no le haré daño está noche.

Hinata se removió inquieta, tal vez era el frío, buscó en su armario otra manta y la cubrió con ella.

—Shisui-kun.

Sonrió con amargura, ella soñaba con Shisui. Aunque fuera verdad lo que Zetsu decía, y él estuviera enamorado de la Hyūga que dormía sin preocupaciones aparentes, ella no le correspondía, jamás lo había hecho y jamás lo haría.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes— le dijo él suavemente.

—Te prometí— Hinata cerró con más fuerza sus ojos, el hombre enmascarado acarició sus hombros desnudos, el tacto pareció calmarla porque continuó hablando dormida —No le dije a Obito-kun mis sentimientos.

Apartó la mano de inmediato, como si la piel suave de Hinata lo quemara. Se fué para impedir escuchar más, si seguía por ese camino, su antigua amiga lo haría dudar de sus decisiones.

.

.

.

—Quiero ser yo quien cuide del bebé de Minato-sensei.

Hiruzen dejó los papeles con los que tenía que lidiar de nuevo debido a la muerte del cuarto Hokage.

—Estaba pensando que alguien más se encargará de él los primeros años.

—Permita que sea yo quien tenga ese privilegio. Haré pasar a Naruto-kun como a mí hijo, será un Hyūga, nadie en la aldea sospechara que tiene al Kyūbi dentro, no lo van a discriminar.

—Tal vez funcione, pero si lo haces pasar por un Hyūga habrá gente que intentará secuestrarlo.

—No podrán, Otôsan quiere que tome el cargo cuando cumpla dieciocho años. Si me convierto en la líder de los Hyūga, ellos deberán proteger a Naruto-kun también.

—¿Por qué no participas en su crecimiento desde las sombras?, Kakashi decidió hacerlo de esa manera.

—¿No aceptará mi propuesta?

—Lo siento Hinata, cuidar un niño no es una tarea sencilla. Sólo vas a cumplir quince años, no estás preparada. Será mejor que por ahora te ocupes de pasar el tiempo con tu madre, tu padre necesita apoyo.

.

.

.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí— Hinata dejó de hablar a la tumba de su maestro y su esposa. Sostuvo mejor al pequeño Naruto y se puso de pie.

—Buen día Kakashi-kun.

Kakashi se acercó a ambos, acarició el cabello de Naruto. El hijo de su maestro tenía dos meses cumplidos.

—¿No lograste que Hokage-sama aceptara?

Hinata negó —Piensa que soy muy chica.

—Lo eres.

—Además, Okasan tendrá a su bebé pronto. Ya nos hicimos a la idea de que no sobrevivirá al parto, ella misma lo dice. Hokage-sama tenía razón, necesito ser el apoyo de Otôsan. Por eso no podría cuidar bien de Naruto-kun.

—¿Tú estás bien con eso?, No quiero que entres en depresión nuevamente.

—Tranquilo Kakashi-kun, ya supere esa etapa. Estaré bien, las pérdidas son dolorosas, pero estoy aprendiendo a sobrellevarlas.

—¿Estas completamente segura?

—Sí, estoy segura.

Kakashi apretó su hombro con afecto, era una de sus amigas más cercanas, agradecía al cielo que a ella aún seguía con vida, que todavía la podía proteger. Parecía tener una maldición, todos los que eran cercanos a él morían. Por eso tenía miedo de formar una relación de amistad más abierta con cualquier persona. Pero sabía que Hinata era una de las personas que sabía defenderse, que lo llamaría si se encontraba en peligro. Porque sabía que protegerla era una promesa que no pensaba romper. Hinata lo sabía y no le dificultaba su trabajo.

—¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para tu hermana?

—Okasan quiere llamarla Hanabi, el nombre me agrada.

—Es lindo.

—¿Algún día me dirás de qué se tratan los libros que tanto lees?— Kakashi rió nervioso —Te he visto repetirlos en más de una ocasión.

—No creo que sea apropiado hablarte sobre la temática de mis libros.

Hinata lo miró confundida. Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la salida del cementerio. Naruto dormía profundamente, la plática de sus dos cuidadores no parecía perturbar su sueño.

—¿Por qué no, Kakashi-kun?

—En su debido tiempo tendrás curiosidad sobre ese tema, sigues siendo pequeña— Kakashi rasco su barbilla, pensativo —Aunque Shisui es tu novio, probablemente sería bueno que te hablara de ello, sólo por si Shisui intenta sobrepasarse. ¿Sabes que debes protegerte, verdad?

—¿Protegerme de que?

—Supongo que Shisui y tú aún no hablan de eso.

Hinata siguió pensando, ¿De qué hablaba Kakashi?, se había perdido en la conversación.

—No comprendo Kakashi-kun.

—En la vida de un hombre y una mujer llega el momento en que ambos quieren estar juntos— Hinata asintió ante sus palabras, Shisui y ella querían estar juntos, su novio pensaba en casarse algún día. Kakashi suspiró, dudaba que su amiga estuviera entendiendo a lo que se refería —Me refiero a un encuentro físico.

—Entiendo— dijo, aunque no estaba segura de haber comprendido.

—Estoy hablando de sexo.

—¡Kakashi-kun!— chilló Hinata avergonzada— No hables de esas cosas frente a Naruto-kun.

—Alguien te tiene que informar sobre el tema, puedes hablar de eso con tu padre y pasar vergüenza o puedo informarte lo que sé gracias a Jiraiya-sama.

Hinata estaba sonrojada, demasiado nerviosa —Kakashi-kun, ¿Tú ya has tenido esos encuentros?

El peliplata se sonrojo bajo su máscara, golpeó la cabeza de la Hyūga con su libro, sin preocuparse por ser delicado —¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Lo siento Kakashi-kun, no preguntaré cosas inapropiadas de nuevo— la ojiperla sobó su cabeza.

.

.

.

Shisui estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana que había en la habitación de Hinata, su novia llegó a su lado después de dormir a su hermana de un año. La ojiperla se notaba cansada, llevaba su ropa de misión, que consistía en una blusa tipo kimono de color lavanda, atada con un Obi púrpura oscuro, calzas negras y largas, un poco translucidas, un short y unas botas negras. Dejó que su linda novia se recargara en su hombro, él pasó su brazo por detrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué tal tu día Shisui-kun?

—En este momento, creo que es mejor.

Hinata sonrió, un tierno sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas —Me gustas mucho Shisui-kun.

—También me gustas Hinata-chan, demasiado.

—¿Quieres que vaya a preparar el almuerzo de tu padre mañana?, Sé que te irás de misión, Otôsan dijo que puede encargarse de Hanabi y no es necesario que le ayude.

Shisui permaneció en silencio, Hinata no lo presionó, el padre de Shisui estaba enfermo desde que eran pequeños, por ese motivo su novio siempre pedía misiones al Hokage, aún siendo un niño, el dinero que Shisui ganaba era el único ingreso para su padre y él. El ligero temblor del cuerpo de Shisui la puso en alerta, se separó de él para buscar su mirada. Shisui estaba llorando.

—Mi padre está muerto.

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, acarició su espalda de forma lenta, quería demostrarle que tenía su apoyo.

—¿Qué sucedió Shisui-kun?

—Está mañana lo encontré muerto, mi tío Fugaku se está haciendo cargo de todo. No quiero regresar a casa, todavía no.

—No estás solo, me tienes a mi— Shisui se tranquilizó un poco, Hinata tenía esa paz que siempre lo contagiaba —Le pediré a Otôsan una habitación para ti, puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que tú quieras.

—A tu Clan no le agradará la idea, todos desconfían de los Uchiha desde el ataque del Kyūbi.

—Yo no permito que el Clan Hyūga dude del honor de los Uchiha, soy su próxima líder y deben aceptar al Clan de mi futuro prometido— lo dijo segura de si misma, Shisui sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Gracias Hinata-chan.

—Te quiero Shisui-kun, no pienso dejar que pases por esto solo.

—No dejes de iluminar mi vida Hinata-chan, quédate a mi lado.

—Siempre estaremos juntos— la ojiperla continuó consolando a su novio, justo como él lo hizo con ella en su momento.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios:_**

**_Patohf: _**Si se viene lo triste :c espero te guste el capítulo.

**_Angelacorus: _**Descuida, Obito no está muerto ;)

**_Anairam Mariana: _**¡Hola!, Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia :3

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D


	5. Capítulo IV: Seguir

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Hinata estaba dormida entre los fuertes brazos de su novio. Por la tarde el Clan Hyūga había celebrado que su heredera cumplía dieciocho años, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que tomara el cargo. Su padre le había hecho creer a todos que Hinata tomaría su puesto al llegar a esa edad, pero Hiashi al final decidió que él seguía estando apto para liderar al Clan. Hinata le agradecía, sabía que le deba tiempo para que siguiera su relación con Shisui, si ella se volvía la líder de los Hyūga, el consejo le pediría que contrajera matrimonio con algún miembro del Clan, para preservar la pureza del Byakugan. Aunque su padre repetía que la creía capaz de reemplazarlo, le daba la opción de dejar su lugar a su hija menor, Hanabi. De esa forma el Clan no le pediría sellarla, ella podría mantener su relación con Shisui y convertirse en una Uchiha, cuando ambos se casarán a ella tampoco la podrían sellar, porque dejaría de ser una Hyūga. Aunque el Clan quisiera, los Uchiha no le permitirían intervenir en esa relación.

El plan de su padre le parecía perfecto, Shisui estaba de acuerdo, incluso pidió la aprobación de Fugaku Uchiha, quien acepto ayudar al chico que consideraba su sobrino y a su novia.

Esa noche, después de la fiesta en su Clan, Shisui se logró escabullir a su habitación. Habían pasado el rato besándose y dando caricias inocentes. Luego cerraron con seguro la puerta y bajaron la cortina. Se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, juntos. No era la primera vez, en ocasiones estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos, pero valía la pena si podía dormir con el sonido de los latidos de Shisui cerca de ella.

Hinata había seguido uno de los consejos de Kakashi y su padre. Comenzó a ir al médico para que le recetará un método anticonceptivo, si bien ella llevaba un tratamiento como todas las mujeres que prestaban sus servicios a Konoha, (en el caso de que algo sucediera mal en sus misiones y ellas pasarán a ser abusadas, que afortunadamente y hasta la fecha no se había dado el caso), prefería asegurar que no había posibilidad de que quedara embarazada de momento. Aunque ella y Shisui aún no tenían los encuentros que Kakashi le explicaba de sus libros.

Los toques en su puerta la despertaron de su cómodo sueño, se movió con cuidado para salir de los brazos de Shisui sin despertarlo.

—Ya voy— murmuró.

Tomó el camisón que colgaba de la esquina de la cabecera de su cama y se cubrió con el. Quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta de la habitación, la mujer Hyūga que tocaba su puerta se apartó para que saliera. Cerró detrás de si, por la expresión de la mujer castaña dudaba que se hubiera percatado de que alguien la acompañaba en su cama.

—Hinata-sama lamento despertarla, pero ha sucedido algo muy grave.

Hinata sonrió amable —No hay problema, dime que sucede.

—Se trata de su padre, alguien ha intentado secuestrar a Hanabi-sama.

—¿Hanabi y mi padre están bien?

—Si, afortunadamente Hiashi-sama estaba haciendo una ronda está noche. Logró rescatar a Hanabi-sama, asesinó al secuestrador.

—¿De quién se trataba?

—Un ninja de Kumogakure, de los que venían a firmar el tratado de paz con Konoha.

La ojiperla cubrió su boca para ahogar su expresión de asombro —¿Dónde está Otôsan?

—Hokage-sama lo ha llamado, presentimos lo peor.

Hinata pasó saliva fuertemente —Me haré cargo de todo, llamaré a Shisui-kun para que venga a cuidar de Hanabi y pida que un grupo de la policía militar ronde por el Clan— la chica castaña asintió, totalmente de acuerdo —Después me pasaré a la torre Hokage.

—Tenga mucho cuidado Hinata-sama.

—Lo tendré, gracias por avisarme.

La chica se marchó y se perdió en el pasillo, Hinata entró a su habitación, movió constantemente a Shisui hasta que lo despertó.

—Shisui-kun.

—¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?

—Necesito que cuides de Hanabi, también pide a tus hombres que se aseguren de que ningún ninja de Kumogakure siga por este rumbo, por favor.

Shisui se frotó un ojo, miró atentamente a su novia. Había cierta preocupación en su mirada —¿Qué sucede?

—Mi padre asesinó a un ninja del grupo que venía a firmar el tratado de paz con Konoha, lo hizo porque intentaba secuestrar a Hanabi.

Shisui se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, primero su playera y luego ajusto el cinturón que se había quitado para dormir.

—Primero iré por los vigilantes, después regresaré a cuidar de tu hermana.

—Muchas gracias Shisui-kun, estaré en la torre Hokage, por si me necesitas.

El Uchiha besó su frente antes de que ella se fuera —Prométeme que te vas a cuidar.

—Te lo prometo.

Hinata siguió el ejemplo de Shisui y comenzó a vestirse con su ropa para misiones. Salió de prisa del territorio Hyūga y subió a los tejados para llegar más rápido a su destino. Su padre, su tío y otros miembros del Clan ya estaban con el Hokage cuando la dejaron pasar.

—Acabo de mandar una carta a Kumogakure— Hiruzen Sarutobi se encontraba visiblemente agotado —Sólo nos queda esperar su respuesta.

La respuesta que Hinata esperaba nunca llegó, la aldea que intentó secuestrar a su hermana negó haberlo hecho, ellos pedían justicia por el ninja que su padre asesinó. Querían el cadáver de Hiashi Hyūga. Su tío terminó sacrificándose. Aunque estaba molesta por la actitud queKumogakurehabía tomado, Shisui la ayudó a no guardar rencor.

Unos días después estaban realizando el velorio de su tío, Hizashi Hyūga. Shisui estaba a su lado, no la dejaba sola en ningún momento. La noche fue larga, todo terminó tarde, se retiró a su habitación después de despedirse de sus familiares y camaradas. Hinata cerró su puerta y comenzó a desvestirse para dormir, se vistió con una pequeña piyama y encendió la luz de la lámpara.

La flor blanca sobre su buró captó por completo su atención. Debajo de la flor había una hoja doblada en dos, abrió y leyó el pequeño mensaje.

_Lamento mucho tu perdida._

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Al principio tuvo la pequeña idea de que se trataba de algún detalle de su novio, aunque lo dudaba, ellos estuvieron juntos todo el día, ¿Por qué no darle ese detalle durante ese trascurso?, La letra de quién escribió el mensaje terminó por confirmar sus sospechas. Ese no era un mensaje de Shisui, no era la misma letra.

Los toques en la ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos, recorrió las cortinas para encontrarse con la mirada oscura de Shisui. Quitó el seguro a la ventana y lo dejó pasar.

—Quiero hacerte compañía.

—Gracias Shisui-kun.

—¿Me debo preocupar por eso?— Shisui señaló la flor, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

—No se quien lo manda— la ojiperla se dirigió a su buró para recoger la nota que cayó de sus manos al descubrir que no ers de su novio, se la entrego a Shisui junto con la flor —No reconozco esa letra.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño —No la he visto antes.

—No entiendo como dejaron esto en mi habitación, la ventana estaba cerrada con seguro.

—¿Y si simplemente entró por tu puerta?— sabía que era prácticamente imposible, pero era la única forma.

—Lo dudo mucho, los guardias hubieran visto entrar a alguien ajeno al Clan, siempre vigilan los pasillos que dan a mi habitación.

Shisui dejó la flor y la nota en el buró —No te preocupes, no le tomes importancia— él sonrió al verla con su piyama —Algún día harás que deje a un lado la promesa de conservarte virgen hasta el matrimonio.

La Hyūga enrojeció por completo, se bajó más el camisón para que Shisui no viera sus piernas desnudas. Su novio seguía sonriendo, retrocedió unos pasos y se cubrió con la suave manta. Sintió como su cama se hundió bajo el peso de otro cuerpo, Shisui se quitó la camiseta después de comprobar con una mirada fugaz que las cortinas estuvieran recorridas. No le gustaría que algún Hyūga se diera cuenta de que solía dormir con su heredera.

—Shisui-kun.

—Tranquila, no haré nada que tú no quieras. Además, sé que no es un buen momento.

Hinata lo miro un momento, apartó la manta para invitarlo a dormir a su lado. Shisui así lo hizo.

—Te quiero Shisui-kun.

—También te quiero.

.

.

.

Shisui entrenaba en el bosque que quedaba cerca de Konoha. La mañana era agradable, no podía esperar a que su linda novia fuera hacerle compañía. Bebió un poco de su cantimplora y la depósito de nuevo en el suelo.

—Sal ahora mismo de tu escondite, sé que me estás observando desde hace tiempo.

El Uchiha se dió la vuelta. Un hombre enmascarado salió detrás de un árbol y se detuvo hasta quedar frente a él, los separaban algunos metros. Lo primero que notó fue que el hombre de la máscara le tenía ventaja de altura, al menos por un par de centímetros.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Shisui no obtuvo respuesta —No creas que no me doy cuenta de tu presencia, sé que eres tú quien suele ver por la ventana de Hinata, no me sorprendería que fueras el responsable del mensaje de hace unos días. No suelo ser celoso, pero creo que a nadie le agrada que otro hombre espíe a su novia.

Silencio. El enmascarado no se movía, no daba una señal de asombro por verse descubierto. Eso le indico a Shisui que él contaba con que lo descubriera.

—¿No piensas hablar?, Bien, te diré algo, no me agrada tu presencia en la aldea.

Shisui cerró sus ojos, los abrió al momento que activaba su línea sucesora y sacaba un Kunai de su porta armas. Disparó directo a su hombro, sin embargo, observó con incredulidad como su arma traspasó el cuerpo del enmascarado y se clavó en el árbol que estaba detrás.

—¿Qué?— su mente analizó rápidamente la situación, lo miró molesto al comprender lo que sucedió en el cuarto de Hinata hace unas noches —¿Lo hiciste de está forma, verdad?, Entraste a la habitación de Hinata sin necesidad de abrir la ventana o usar la puerta porque posees está técnica— el pelinegro apretó sus manos —¿Qué quieres de ella?, No permitiré que le hagas daño.

—Sólo quiero advertirte que tengas cuidado con Danzō Shimura.

Su voz, no lograba reconocerla. Era muy probable que no la hubiera escuchado antes.

—¿Advertirme?, ¿Por qué quieres ponerme a salvo?

—Por ella— hubo una larga pausa antes de que hablara nuevamente —Acaba de perder a un tío, no creo que sea agradable que pierda también a su novio.

—¿Por qué te preocupas?

—Ella es importante para mi— Shisui frunció el ceño, no creía en sus palabras, carecían de cualquier rastro de sentimiento —Y tú eres importante para ella, si te pierde, no lo podrá soportar.

—Quiero que te alejes de Hinata, ¿Escuchaste?

—Fuerte y claro.

El enmascarado lo termino de asombrar cuando desapareció en un remolino. Jamás había visto a alguien usar esa clase de técnicas. ¿De quién se trataba?, ¿Debía informarle a alguien más?

.

.

.

Hinata paseaba por la aldea con una sonrisa, saludaba a los aldeanos y seguía su camino. Llevaba una falda que llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas de color azul marino, una blusa blanca sin mangas que se ajustaba a su figura y sus clásicas zapatillas ninja. Se detuvo en un puesto de frutas para comprar manzanas, estaba demasiado concentrada en su labor de escoger bien la fruta que no se dió cuenta de que Naruto corría a ella hasta que este comenzó a gritar.

—Hinata Oneesan— Naruto llegó como un rayo a su posición y se escondió detrás de ella sosteniendo su cadera —Sakura-chan quiere matarme.

—Naruto— el grito de la Haruno provocó que Naruto diera un salto asustado —Deja de molestar a Hinata-sensei.

Hinata le sonrió a la chica cuando llegó, Sakura retrocedió un paso, sus mejillas se pintaron de un suave color rosa. La amiga de su maestro Kakashi siempre le había parecido linda, quería llegar a ser igual de atractiva cuando tuviera su edad. Tal vez de esa forma Sasuke la miraría como Shisui Uchiha miraba a Hinata Hyūga. La vista de la ojijade se pasó de la azabache al rubio que se escondía detrás de ella.

—Te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer Sakura-chan.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun?

Naruto bajo la mirada para no tener que ver a ambas chicas —Konohamaru y yo dijimos que Sakura-chan era fea.

A Sakura le saltó una vena en la frente al escuchar a su compañero de equipo. Otra vez volvía a insultarla.

Hinata lo miro un poco disgustada —No deberías decirle eso a Sakura-chan, ella es una niña muy linda. Discúlpate.

—Pero Oneesan, ella me golpeó.

—Discúlpate— repitió Hinata, está vez usando un tono más duro en su voz.

Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente, ¿Ella una niña muy linda?, Sonrió, si lo decía Hinata-sensei es porque debía ser verdad.

El rubio infló sus mejillas, no le agradaba la idea de que Hinata lo regañara —Lo siento Sakura-chan.

—Está bien— Sakura cruzó sus brazos, seguía molesta pero no golpearía a Naruto frente a la ojiperla.

—Hyūga— la nombrada dió un pequeño saltó. ¿Cuándo había llegado Sasuke?

—¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

El Uchiha tenía un ligero sonrojo, le entrego una nota y volvió a su semblante de indiferencia —Es de Shisui.

Hinata le agradeció con una sonrisa, la nota no era muy larga. Por la letra no había duda de que se trataba de algún plan de su novio.

_Hoy a las cinco, en la plaza que está por el distrito Uchiha. En nuestro árbol favorito._

A Naruto y Sakura se les iluminó el rostro —¿Ya llegó el día?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke asintió.

Hinata miró el reloj que había cerca del hombre que atendía el puesto.

_4:55_

—Voy tarde— por poco y dejaba caer su bolsa de manzanas, Naruto y Sakura se asustaron al ver que tenía la intención de irse en ese instante.

—Hinata-sensei— gritó Sakura alarmada— No debe preocuparse, termine su compra y vaya a dejarla en su casa.

—Pero— comenzó a murmurar la Hyūga.

—Nosotros iremos a decirle a Shisui-niisan que llegará un poco tarde— le aseguró Naruto.

—¿Harían eso por mi?— los tres niños asintieron.

—De acuerdo— Hinata pagó por sus frutas y se giró a los niños de doce años —Gracias chicos— dijo antes de irse.

Hizo todo lo más rápido posible cuando llegó a su casa, se aplicó un poco de bálsamo labial con sabor a vainilla y algo de perfume. Corrió de nuevo a la plaza que estaba cerca del distrito Uchiha, iba directo al árbol donde Shisui y ella tuvieron su primera cita, donde él le pidió que fuera su novia.

Shisui estaba allí, a su lado se encontraban Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Chōji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y su hermana Hanabi. Los compañeros de su hermana alzaron junto con ella una serie de carteles, se notaba que entre todos los habían realizado, su esfuerzo la conmovió. Shisui se acercó a ella con un anillo plateado, en el centro tenía una pequeña amatista. Se cubrió su boca, la respuesta era si, no tenía duda de aceptar, pero la emoción le impedía hablar. Asintió varias veces, Shisui la abrazó mientras los niños dejaban a un lado los carteles y aplaudían.Incluso Sasuke Shikamaru y Shino no se mostraban tan indiferentes con la situación.

—Si quiero Shisui-kun, quiero ser tu esposa— Shisui la sostuvo un momento más en sus brazos, la soltó solamente para colocar el anillo en su dedo anular.

—Te quiero— Shisui la besó con suavidad, delineando con su dedo pulgar su mejilla. Su corazón no dejaba de latir.

Shisui y ella, juntos.

—Te voy a querer toda mi vida.

.

.

.

_—Mañana tendré una misión muy larga Hinata-chan, no quería irme sin despedirme de ti._

_—¿Te quedarás está noche conmigo?_

_—Claro, me iré más temprano para pasar por mis cosas a casa. Pero aun así dormiré contigo._

_—Shisui-kun, ¿Podemos...?_

_—Sólo no me hagas perder la cordura— le pidió el Uchiha, casi en un susurro._

Sabía que estaba ahí para decepcionarse de Hinata, si miraba lo feliz que era con Shisui y lo poco que lo necesitaba podría olvidar el sentimiento que crecía en su interior por su antigua amiga. Regresaría a sus planes.

Se recargo mejor en la pared del baño, estaba invadiendo la privacidad de Hinata, pero ya no sabía que hacer. No podía entender lo que sentía y eso lo frustraba. Fue con la intención de decepcionarse, pero Hinata no podía causar ese sentimiento en él, menos esa noche.

No tenía nada de malo que ella quisiera entregarse al hombre que amaba por primera vez.

Quería irse para no seguir escuchando, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

_—Kakashi-kun dice que lo que hacemos es solo una parte._

_—Si, algo así._

_—Quiero estar contigo Shisui-kun, completamente._

_—No me hagas romper mi promesa Hinata, había dicho que te conservaría virgen hasta el matrimonio._

_—Shisui-kun— escuchó el ruido que hizo la cremallera del pantalón de Shisui al bajar, luego de unos minutos lo único que se oía en la habitación eran los gemidos del Uchiha._

_—Hinata-chan._

_—Por favor Shisui-kun._

_—Dime si te lastimo._

Hubo más sonidos de besos y suaves gemidos. Palabras dulces y después silencio.

_—Te amo Shisui-kun._

Fue en ese momento que reaccionó, desapareció del lugar antes de que pudiera pensar en algo. Lo que había hecho estaba mal, se alejaría de Hinata. Definitivamente.

_—También te amo._

.

.

.

—Hyūga-san— los Uchiha que estaban frente a ella la saludaron con formalidad. No entendía porque habían ido a su casa, pero no los dejaría afuera, los haría pasar —Nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

—Claro, ¿Quieren pasar?

Uno de los Uchiha negó —Seré breve, ¿Usted ha sabido algo de Shisui Uchiha?

—Él está en una misión, me envió una carta hace dos días para avisarme que regresaba hoy.

Los Uchiha se miraron entre ellos, el mayor miró a la Hyūga con pena —Lo siento mucho Hyūga-san. Shisui se suicidó.

Los ojos de la Hyūga se agrandaron, eso no podía ser posible. Se equivocaban, eso debía ser, se equivocaban. Shisui no la dejaría sola, él no haría eso —N-no, están mal. Shisui-kun y yo nos va-vamos a casar.

—Encontraron una nota de despedida en su casa.

Negó. Eso era mentira. ¿Por qué le hacían esa broma tan cruel?, Los escuchaba hablar pero seguía negando.

—Su cuerpo aún no lo encontramos.

—Creemos que alguien lo asesino.

—¿Sospecha de alguien Hyūga-san?

Sus rodillas se impactaron con el suelo, se cubrió las orejas para dejar de escucharlos. Shisui no se había suicidado, él llegaría, ellos serían felices. Shisui no podía dejarla, él tampoco podía dejarla.

Sentía los pasos de algunos Hyūga detrás de ella, la llamaban y alejaban a los Uchiha que le estaban gastando una broma cruel.

—No se acerquen a Hinata-sama.

Su padre también salió, se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó. Hinata seguía viendo sus recuerdos uno tras otro. Sus lágrimas salían y no hacía nada para impedirlo.

—Shisui-kun y yo nos vamos a casar, Otôsan, Shisui-kun y yo nos vamos a casar.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios:_**

**_LeeHimeChan: _**Tienes razón, en este momento Obito está confundido por sus sentimientos. Pero se dará cuenta de que ama a Hinata y poco a poco se acercará a ella. ¡Saludos!

**_Anairam Mariana: _**¡Muchas gracias!, Tu comentario me alegro :D

**_Paulette: _**Si, te entiendo :c pero Obito descubrirá sus sentimientos pronto ;) en realidad, ya lo está haciendo.

_**Angelacorus****: **_¡Hola!, espero que te guste la historia.

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D


	6. Capítulo V: La carta de Shisui

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

La mañana era soleada, las hojas que caían anunciaban la llegada del otoño. Kakashi regresaba de una misión complicada, lo que más deseaba era llegar a su departamento y tomar un largo baño. Sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando un Hyūga lo interceptó para avisarle que Hiashi Hyūga lo llamaba.

La preocupación se instaló de inmediato, Hiashi nunca lo llamaba, era probable que algo había sucedido con su amiga Hinata. Aceleró su paso, en la entrada del Clan un guardia lo dejo pasar, lo acompañó hasta la oficina de Hiashi y se retiró para dejarlos solos.

—¿Sucede algo Hiashi-sama?— en lo personal no le agradaba hablar con el padre de Hinata. Tenía que comportarse de una forma que le causaba cierta pereza, él siempre prefería estar relajado.

—Se trata de mi hija, no te llamaría si la situación no fuera delicada.

Hiashi hablaba con seriedad, aún así, logro ver un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

—¿Qué le sucede a Hinata?

Hiashi suspiró —A pasado tres días encerrada en su habitación y no quiere recibir visitas. Tampoco ha comido correctamente.

Kakashi permaneció en silencio. No había una razón que explicará el comportamiento de Hinata, cuando se fué de la aldea ella parecía la mujer más feliz, hablaba de su futura boda sin parar.

—¿Acaso discutió con Shisui?— en todos los años que llevaban de relación, Shisui y Hinata habían tenido discusiones fuertes en tres ocasiones, una de ellas fue tan problemática, (como diría Shikamaru), que estuvieron separados por casi una semana, aunque esos dos siempre encontraban la manera de volver a estar juntos —De seguro lo van a solucionar en unos días. Pero me gustaría pasar a verla, no creo que sea correcto que este descuidando su persona por una pelea con Shisui.

—¿Aún no te has enterado?— Kakashi lo observó sin decir nada —Shisui Uchiha se suicidó, el día que regresó de su última misión.

El peliplata parpadeo varias veces, eso era imposible, Shisui no tenía motivos para realizar esa acción. El era un Shinobi honorable, amaba a Hinata y ella lo amaba a él. Cuando le preguntaban sobre su vida, siempre respondía que era perfecta. Hiashi no retiró sus palabras. Kakashi se puso de pie, el padre de Hinata sólo asintió para darle permiso de ir a la habitación de su hija mayor. Corrió por los pasillos y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amiga sin haber llamado. Hinata estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama, los ligeros movimientos de su cuerpo le indicaban que seguía llorando la perdida de su prometido.

—Hinata— cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se acercó con cautela y se sentó sobre la cama —Estoy aquí, estoy contigo.

—Kakashi-kun.

—Me he enterado de lo que sucedió, lamento mucho lo de Shisui.

—Shisui-kun— Hinata sollozó, Kakashi acarició su hombro antes de que ella se levantara y lo abrazara buscando protección —Me arrebataron a Shisui-kun, lo arrebataron de mi lado.

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo atacaron, Shisui prefirió sacrificarse para que su Clan no intentará tomar venganza.

_—Hinata-san— Itachi tocaba su puerta con insistencia —Por favor, déjeme entrar._

_—No quiero visitas Itachi-kun. Déjame sola._

_—Por favor, Shisui me pidió que cuidara de usted. No puedo permitir que siga de está forma._

_Hinata__ limpió su nariz con un pañuelo y lo arrojó al bote de basura que había acercado a su cama._

_—No quiero visitas Itachi-kun— repitió._

_—Tengo algo— Itachi se quedó callado un momento, se animó a si mismo a continuar —Shisui escribió una carta para usted._

_—Los Uchiha ya encontraron su nota de despedida, él ya dejó claro porque decidió irse._

_—No, eso sólo era un señuelo._

_La__ Hyūga abrió sus ojos, se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad de su habitación. Itachi pasó, se quedó a unos metros de ella, sacó una hoja de papel doblada de la bolsa de su pantalón y se la entregó._

_Hinata._

_Lamento__ que por la situación me haya visto obligado a tomar está decisión, sabes que no soy la clase de hombres que rompe una promesa, y yo había prometido que estaríamos juntos por siempre._

_Nunca__ dudes del amor que siento por ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Cada mañana al despertar me preguntaba, ¿Qué había hecho para tener el privilegio te estar a tu lado?, Contigo todo era maravilloso, en ocasiones sentía que no merecía todo tu amor. Pero cuando me veía reflejado en tus hermosos ojos perla, entendía que nadie te amaría como yo._

_Te__ amo. Por eso creo que mereces saber la verdad. Yo no te dejaría por voluntad propia, casarme contigo era y sigue siendo mi más grande ilusión. Íbamos a tener muchos hijos Hinata, al primero lo llamaríamos Obito, porque sé que ese nombre significa mucho para ti. Quería que tuviéramos una niña, que fuera igual de tranquila que tú. Porque si nuestros hijos fueran igual de traviesos que yo, seguro tendríamos algunos problemas._

_Alguien__ me atacó cuando regresaba a casa, mi misión me dejó agotado, por eso no fuí capaz de defenderme como hubiera querido. Me han arrebatado un ojo, preferí morir y que Itachi se encargará de destruir mi cuerpo. Para evitar que esa persona intentara ir a terminar lo que Itachi no le permitió. Si mi Clan se entera de lo que sucedió en realidad, intentarán tomar medidas, es probable que aceleren sus planes para el golpe de estado, a pesar de que ya estaban más tranquilos en ese aspecto. Te pido lo mismo que le pedí a Itachi, no dejes que se manche el nombre de los Uchiha. Sé que siempre los has defendido ante tu Clan, sigue así Hinata. Serás la mejor líder que el Clan Hyūga haya visto._

_Se__ feliz, continúa sin mi. Tal vez algún día volveremos a estar juntos. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado, tus sonrisas, tus besos, tus palabras de apoyo, tus alegrías, tus abrazos, tus caricias y las noches juntos son el mejor recuerdo que voy a llevarme. Si me extrañas, recuerda que yo siempre estaré viéndote, aunque tú no puedas verme a mí. Siempre estaré a tu lado, lamentablemente no de manera física._

_Discúlpame__, me hubiera gustado despedirme en persona, pero sería más difícil, sé que no me dejarías ir._

_No__ sé si te ame lo suficiente, espero que sí. Me duele mucho fallarte en está ocasión, no quiero que vuelvas a caer Hinata, sé que las pérdidas dejan cicatrices en ti que no sanan. Lo sé porque yo mismo intenté sanarlas. Por favor, sigue adelante, encuentra alguien que merezca tu amor, no cualquiera que finja ser el amor de tu vida. Por todo el amor que nos dimos, prométeme que serás feliz sin mi, sólo de esa forma podré descansar. Cuando sientas que estás perdiendo la batalla, recuerda que nunca soltaré tu mano, mi apoyo siempre lo tendrás. No estés triste por mucho tiempo, me dolerá verte así._

_No__ te preocupes, ya tendremos otra vida para encontrarnos y darnos todo el amor que se nos negó en esta._

_Te__ amaré por siempre._

_Shisui__ Uchiha._

_Las__ lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos caían sobre la carta de Shisui, no quería dejarlo ir. Él era el amor de su vida, el hombre con el que formaría una familia. Frotó sus ojos para ver con claridad a Itachi. Él seguía de pie frente a ella, sin decir una palabra, mirándola con cierta lástima._

_—Dime quien fue._

_—No creo que sea buena idea Hinata-san, si intentas atacarlo y te hace daño, fallaré a Shisui la promesa de protegerte._

_—Dime quien lo asesinó— Hinata lo miró con suplica —Por favor— se arrodilló, si era necesario pedirle de esa manera lo haría —Dime quien asesinó a Shisui-kun._

_Itachi__ se hincó a su lado, con toda la intención de levantarla —No haga eso Hinata-san, no es necesario._

_—Dímelo, por favor Itachi-kun._

_—Es alguien influyente en Konoha, de los altos mandos._

_—¿Danzō Shimura?— preguntó, un nudo se formó en su garganta. Itachi asintió._

_—Lo siento._

_—Haré que pague— Itachi la abrazó, Hinata rompió en llanto —La muerte de Shisui-kun no quedará así._

_—Por el momento no se puede hacer nada Hinata-san._

Hinata abrió sus ojos para alejar el recuerdo, sacó la carta de Shisui de debajo de su cama y se la entregó a su mejor amigo. Kakashi la leyó hasta el final, le causaba tristeza la situación de su amiga, jamás la miró tan rota, no desde la muerte de Obito.

—No se suicidó.

La Hyūga negó —Fue Danzō— Kakashi abrió aún más su único ojo visible —Ayúdame Kakashi-kun, quiero justicia.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a asesinar a Danzō?— Hinata desvió la mirada —Él es muy influyente, si alguien se entera de que fuimos nosotros nos meteremos en serios problemas.

—Danzō asesinó a Shisui-kun, no es justo que se quede sin castigo.

Kakashi la atrajo a sus brazos nuevamente para controlar su llanto —Te prometo que voy a investigar muy bien el asesinato de Shisui, cuando encuentre las pruebas para inculpar a Danzō se las entregaremos al Hokage. Pasará el resto de su vida en la prisión de Konoha. Los Uchiha no lo tratarán bien si descubren la verdad.

—Ten mucho cuidado Kakashi-kun, Danzō tiene uno de los ojos de Shisui. Tiene una técnica especial, puede atraparte en un fuerte Genjutsu, harás lo que él te haga pensar y ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que estás en un Genjutsu.

—Tendré cuidado.

—Gracias por estar conmigo Kakashi-kun.

.

.

.

Un hombre que cubría su cara con una máscara naranja en forma de espiral caminaba por el cementerio de Konoha. Había prometido no acercase a ella, pero cuando se enteró de la muerte de Shisui Uchiha se dió cuenta de que ella estaría muy mal. Faltaban unos minutos para que llegara la hora en que siempre la miraba, pasaba a dejar flores a sus amigos y familiares y dejaba la tumba de Shisui al final.

La miró hacer su rutina diaria, llorando por cada persona que perdió. La ojiperla estaba hincada cerca de la tumba de Shisui, acomodaba flores frescas. No paraba de llorar. Hizo algo que tal vez no debería, se acercó a ella. Hinata limpió sus ojos al sentir su presencia, alzó la vista y se encontró con él. Su único ojo la estudió con detenimiento.

—Lo siento.

—Tobi no entiende porque te disculpas.

La Hyūga intentó sonreír —No quiero importunar tu visita.

El chico de la máscara negó, a Hinata le pareció que no debía tener más de dieciséis años, su voz sonaba demasiado infantil para ser de un adulto. Aunque solía ser mala para calcular edades.

—Tobi solo quería saber tu nombre.

—Me llamo Hinata Hyūga. Es un gusto conocerte Tobi— no miró ninguna banda ninja en él, supuso que se trataba de algún civil —¿Te has perdido?

—A Tobi le gusta tu nombre, un lugar soleado— él rió un poco —No estoy perdido.

—¿Eres de Konoha?, No te había visto por aquí.

—No pertenezco a este lugar— Hinata lo observó con algo de duda, Tobi ladeó su cabeza en un gesto amigable —¿Por qué Hinata-chan está llorando?

—He perdido a alguien muy importante— le confesó mientras bajaba la mirada.

—¿Acaso a tu novio?

Hinata lo miró con pequeñas lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos, le mostró su dedo anular, donde aún llevaba el anillo de Shisui —Era mi prometido.

Tobi retrocedió un paso, no sabía que Shisui y Hinata estaban comprometidos. Danzō había cometido un error, había hecho sufrir a Hinata. Eso no se lo perdonaría.

—Lamento mucho tu perdida.

—No te preocupes, lo llevo un poco mejor— Hinata desvió la mirada, para que no descubriera que estaba mintiendo —¿Puedo ayudarte..?

Levantó la vista de nuevo pero no lo encontró. Tobi había desaparecido.

.

.

.

Hinata golpeaba uno de los troncos de los árboles que había en su patio. Ahora que Shisui no estaba, entrenar hasta el agotamiento le servía para distraerse. Después de la muerte de su prometido asumió el cargo de líder, dejó en claro que por respeto a Shisui no iba a contratar matrimonio con alguien del Clan, y que escogía a su hermana menor para ser su sucesora. No hubo desacuerdos.

—Hinata-sama.

—Otôto— Neji no se molestó porque se refirió a él como su hermano menor.

—Alguien la busca, lo deje pasar. Estará aquí en unos minutos.

—Gracias Neji.

El castaño asintió antes de retirarse.

Itachi llegó a su lado, llevaba su traje de anbu pero sin su máscara. Se notaba más cansado que otros días.

—Hinata-san— el Uchiha la observó fijamente —¿Es usted la responsable de la muerte de Danzō?

Hinata se sorprendió, ¿Danzō Shimura muerto?

—¿De qué hablas Itachi-kun?, ¿Él está muerto?

Itachi asintió —Todos piensan que fue un Uchiha quien lo asesinó. Pensé que tal vez cometió la imprudencia de ir a confrontar a Danzō, veo que me equivoqué.

La ojiperla se quedó pensando un momento, ¿Acaso Kakashi había asesinado a Danzō?

—¿Dónde está Kakashi-kun?

—Tampoco se trata de él Hinata-san, Kakashi-san también está sorprendido. Me confesó que buscaba pruebas que mostraran que Danzō era el responsable de la muerte de Shisui.

—Danzō muerto— murmuró Hinata.

Por un lado sentía que se había hecho justicia, pero ahora su cabeza no dejaba de pensar.

¿Quien asesinó a Danzō Shimura?

.

.

.

**_Comentarios: _**

**_Paulette: _**¡Hola! ya esta aquí el nuevo capítulo, ojalá te guste :)

**_Angelacorus: _**Espero que éste capítulo resuelva tu pregunta, ahora que Shisui no está, Obito se irá acercando a Hinata.

**_Anairam Mariana: _**Actualizo más rápido porque ya tengo teeminados los capítulos, sólo me hace falta hacerle correcciones. Aunque puede que aún así encuentres algunos errores xd Y tienes razón, a la generación de Kakashi como que no le fue muy bien :c ¡Saludos!

**_Patohf: _**¡Ánimo! la historia se volverá menos triste :D

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D


	7. Capítulo VI: Un nuevo acuerdo

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Hinata bostezó por cuarta vez en la noche, su barbilla estaba apoyada sobre su mano izquierda, con su otra mano firmaba los papeles que sus ayudantes le habían llevado en el día. Su cabeza se ladeó lo suficiente para hacerla abrir sus ojos de nuevo. Se estaba quedando dormida.

Hiashi Hyūga entro a su pequeña oficina sin haber llamado, tenía un semblante serio y una taza de té caliente en las manos. Le dejó la taza en el escritorio. Hinata se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

—Ya es hora de que vayas a descansar.

—Gracias Otôsan, pero aún tengo asuntos que resolver— Hinata bebió un sorbo de su té.

—Hinata, no creo que dormir en la oficina entre en la categoría de asuntos que debes resolver— la Hyūga se sonrojó, su padre la había visto cuando se estaba quedando dormida.

Bebió un poco más de la taza de té, casi la termina. Era una forma de retrasar más la respuesta que le daría a su padre.

—Estaré bien, el té me ayudará a soportar unas horas más de trabajo.

—Huir no es la respuesta— Hinata miró a su padre —Sé que prefieres pasar todo tu día atendiendo asuntos del Clan o entrenando a los niños de la rama secundaria, pero no puedes huir todo el tiempo de lo que en verdad está pasando.

—Otôsan.

—Se ha ido, pero le gustaría que fueras fuerte y siguieras sin él. Pasar todo el día buscando en que ocupar tu tiempo para no pensar en él no es lo correcto.

Hinata mordió sus labios, no quería llorar por Shisui frente a su padre. Solo permitía que su perdida la destrozara en la privacidad de su habitación

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Hiashi tomó su brazo para ponerla de pie, su hija intentaba seguirlo sin protestar.

—Deberías vestir algo más apropiado.

Hinata bajó la mirada para ver su vestimenta, ¿Qué tenía de malo llevar una falda que llegara hasta sus tobillos?, Pensó que tal vez lo decía por su blusa, era algo holgada, (y si estiraba sus manos al cielo se subía lo suficiente para dejar ver su ombligo), pero se trataba de un regalo de su hermana menor. Aunque no fuera su estilo, no podía simplemente guardarla en el fondo de su armario, eso sería admitir que no le gustaba, y eso le causaría tristeza a Hanabi.

—¿Por qué esto no es apropiado?— su padre abrió las puertas de entrada, salieron al patio y caminaron por la acera que llevaba a la salida del Clan. Hinata se sintió una niña pequeña que era regañada por su padre, a pesar de tener veintisiete años de edad —¿Y a dónde me está llevando?

Hiashi la llevó fuera de los territorios Hyūga, la noche había caído hace poco, por la cantidad de estrellas se imaginaba que eran las nueve de la noche.

—La quiero de regreso antes de las doce.

Su padre no se dirigía a ella, se giró sólo para encontrarse con su mejor amigo. Kakashi Hatake. Hiashi le cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Ya lo escuchaste.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto, Kakashi-kun?

El peliplata alzó los hombros, su mirada revelaba cierta diversión —Iremos por algo de cenar, salir un poco de casa te hará bien.

—¿Acaso me estás invitando a una cita?— preguntó imitando la sonrisa de su amigo.

—Eso es lo que tú quisieras— Hinata infló sus mejillas —No hagas esa cara, empezaré a pensar que no eres una mujer madura.

Hinata camino más rápido para alcanzarlo —¿A dónde iremos?

—A cenar con mi equipo, Gai también estará ahí.

—Las cenas con Gai siempre son más divertidas— Hinata cubrió su boca para reír.

—Sólo no dejes que te convenza para usar uno de sus trajes— Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro —Estoy seguro de que Obito y Shisui no me perdonarán si dejo que vistas igual que Gai.

La Hyūga rió con más fuerza —Los trajes de Gai no son tan malos.

—Si, claro.

—Deberías tener un poco más de respeto— habló cuando logró contener su risa.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara —Respeto a Gai, pero creo que sería mejor si viste el traje regular de los Jōnin de la aldea. Él debería seguir los consejos de Tenten.

Hinata asintió —¿Vas a proponer a tu equipo para los exámenes Chūnin?

—Si, creo que tienen posibilidades de éxito.

—Me alegrará mucho que Naruto-kun participe, a Minato-sensei y a Kushina-san les hubiera gustado verlo.

—Seguro que estarían felices de verlo crecer.

—Si, serían muy felices.

—Hablando de mi equipo— la azabache lo observó de reojo —Me gustaría que entrenaras a Sakura.

—¿Yo?

—Si, he notado que Sakura tiene un buen control de su chakra, tú eres una experta en ese tema. Quiero que la ayudes a iniciar en el ninjutsu médico.

—Pero Kakashi-kun, no sé si yo sea una buena opción.

—La otra persona a la que dejaría entrenar a Sakura tiene años que abandonó la aldea. Sólo puedo confiar en ti para este trabajo.

—Está bien, no te voy a defraudar— su mirada de determinación hizo sonreír a Kakashi.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo harás— dijo el peliplata mientras frotaba su cabello.

—¿Y qué hay de Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun?

—Jiraiya se encargará de Naruto, yo entrenaré a Sasuke.

—¿Has pensado en todo, verdad?

—Siempre pienso en todo.

Hinata sonrió. La cena con Kakashi y su equipo fue entretenida, mejoró cuando Gai llegó y retó a Kakashi para ver quién podía comer más Ramen. La ojiperla agradecía mucho que su mejor amigo se preocupara por ella, había tenido el detalle de pedirle a su padre que la sacara de casa para llevarla a despejarse un poco. Al principio pensaba que sólo la cuidaba por la promesa que le había hecho a Obito, con los años aprendió que Kakashi también la protegía porque la consideraba una amiga.

De regreso en su casa, pasó a la habitación de su padre para avisar que había llegado y a la habitación de su hermana menor para desearle una buena noche. Se fué a su recámara con toda la intención de darse un baño e irse a dormir. Cerró la puerta detrás de si, se quitó la blusa para arrojarla al suelo, pero sintió que algo no estaba del todo bien, su ventana se encontraba ligeramente abierta.

Encendió la luz de su habitación, casi da un grito al ver al chico que conoció en el cementerio acostado sobre su cama.

—Hinata-chan debería cerrar mejor su ventana, para Tobi fue muy fácil entrar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— el ojo del enmascarado se dirigió a lo poco que cubría la blusa que se había quitado. Hinata se sonrojó y volvió a ponerse la blusa, sin importar que estuviera al revés.

—Tobi quiere conocer a Hinata-chan.

—¿No podías buscarme como cualquier persona normal?, Debiste llamar a mi puerta.

—No puedo, Tobi no debería estar aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tobi no es un ninja de Konoha, no sería bien recibido.

Hinata lo observó con atención, ¿Y si se trataba de un ninja renegado?, No recordaba verlo en la lista de criminales. Ahora que estaban más cerca, se daba cuenta de que era un hombre más alto que ella, probablemente tenían la misma edad o tal vez él era más grande. Su mente decía que era peligroso estar con él, pero otra parte más profunda quería saber más sobre Tobi.

Se acercó de manera lenta y se sentó a su lado en la cama —¿Te has perdido?

—Estoy justo donde quiero estar.

—No entiendo.

—Te he observado por un tiempo, siempre lloras. Tobi quiere acabar con tu tristeza

Su voz casi infantil le causaba cierta ternura —¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintisiete.

—Me parece que no deberías estar aquí.

Él acarició su mejilla, Hinata sintió un calor recorrer el lugar donde la había tocado —¿Has tenido una cita?

—N-no fue una cita— se reprendió mentalmente por decirle eso, ella no tenía que darle explicaciones.

—Quiero conocerte.

—Podemos conocernos, me parece bien si prometes no entrar a mi habitación de nuevo.

—Pero Tobi no puede estar en lugares públicos, debe permanecer oculto.

—¿Por qué?

—Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte.

—¿Qué?— Hinata lo miro sorprendida.

Tobi apretó sus mejillas —Era una broma Hinata-chan.

La Hyūga pasó saliva, su sentido del humor ers muy diferente al suyo —¿Siempre llevas máscara?

Tobi asintió —Esta es la máscara favorita de Tobi.

—Es linda.

El enmascarado dirigió su vista a la ventana de Hinata, a ella le pareció ver algo de melancolía en su mirada —Me tengo que ir, pero prometo regresar mañana.

Hinata sonrió —Toca la ventana primero.

Él le dió un suave apretón a su rodilla antes de dirigirse a la ventana —Tobi tocará la ventana la próxima vez.

La ojiperla espero a que Tobi se fuera para cerrar con seguro su ventana, se dejó caer en su cama y dió un largo suspiro. No entendía mucho de lo que había sucedido, ¿Quién era él en realidad?, ¿Y si era una amenaza?, Su deber era descubrirlo y atraparlo si era necesario. Aunque no le parecía una mala persona, era adorable a su manera.

Se removió un poco más en su cama, ¿Por qué le sucedían esas cosas?

.

.

.

Itachi pensó bien en sus posibilidades, encontrar al hombre que había rondado por el Clan Uchiha no resultó ser lo que esperaba. Se hacía llamar Madara Uchiha, y tenía una propuesta para él.

Al principio había creído que con la muerte de Danzō las cosas en el Clan Uchiha estarían más tranquilas. Funcionó las primeras semanas, pero los anbu de raíz que estuvieron a cargo de Danzō culpaban a los Uchiha de su asesinato. Volvían al principio. Pensó en usar el ojo de Shisui, pero los planes de su Clan no se iban a detener aunque Fugaku Uchiha decidiera no realizar el golpe de estado.

Madara le ofrecía una alternativa, se encargaría de asesinar a los Uchiha y a los anbu de raíz. No le pedía nada a cambio, pensaba requerir de sus habilidades en un futuro. Era algo sumamente arriesgado, pero era su última alternativa. Lo consultó con el Hokage, sin mencionar a Madara. Hiruzen Sarutobi no estaba del todo convencido, no quería llegar a esos extremos. Pero Fugaku Uchiha quería realizar su estrategia en una semana, esa noticia lo obligó a aceptar el apresurado plan de Itachi.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Itachi, procurando ser cuidadoso. Madara estaba de pie frente a él, su cabello era corto y algo alborotado, la máscara le impedía ver su verdadero rostro. Solamente lograba ver su ojo derecho por el orificio de la máscara, su Sharingan parecía brillar en esa noche tan oscura.

—Para traer la paz a Konoha, mi objetivo es la paz en todo el mundo Shinobi. Empezar por Konoha ya es algo— sus palabras no eran del todo creíbles, había algo que estaba ocultando, pero no lograba descifrarlo.

—¿Qué debo darte a cambio?

—Me lo pagarás cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora sólo te pediré un favor.

Itachi permaneció callado por unos minutos. El ruido de algunos insectos era lo único que se escuchaba en esa parte del territorio de su Clan. El Clan Uchiha estaba ubicado a las orillas de la aldea, debías caminar un poco para llegar al lugar donde guardaban todos sus secretos, donde el bosque comenzaba.

—Habla.

—Hinata Hyūga.

El Uchiha menor se desconcertó, sin embargo, no lo demostró. Si algo aprendió desde que entró a anbu fue a ocultar sus emociones.

—¿Qué quieres de ella?

—Encárgate de que ningún sujeto se acerque a ella.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la mujer Hyūga en todo esto?— Itachi intentó analizarlo, Madara no mostraba ninguna señal que revelará sus intenciones. Bien, él no revelaría que Hinata le importaba. Había prometido a Shisui que la protegería, y cumpliría su promesa.

—Es parte de mis planes. No necesitas saber más.

Sintió cierto temor por la seguridad de su amiga. ¿Qué buscaba Madara Uchiha de Hinata Hyūga?

—Está bien, yo me encargaré.

—Mañana iniciaré, cuando el sol se haya escondido. Terminando iré por raíz.

Itachi asintió —Estaré listo— el plan era fingir que iba a una misión. Madara y él se encargarían del Clan Uchiha y al terminar seguiría el turno de los hombres de Danzō —¿Piensas acabar con todo el Clan Uchiha?

—No, dejaré a los ancianos y algunos niños, sólo los que no puedan recordar todo esto, niños menores de tres años.

—Mi condición es que dejes a Sasuke Uchiha con vida.

—De acuerdo, él será perdonado.

Madara desapareció en la oscuridad. Itachi permaneció un momento más en ese lugar. Pensando si había tomado la decisión correcta.

La noticia de que el Clan Uchiha había sido casi exterminado se extendió rápidamente por la aldea. La muerte de los anbu de raíz fue algo que el Hokage y los altos mandos de Konoha manejaron en secreto.

Itachi se dirigió rápidamente a su Clan cuando regreso a Konoha después de terminar su misión. Se encontró con la noticia de que los niños que habían sobrevivido fueron llevados a un centro en la aldea para su revisión y cuidado. Los ancianos se negaban a desalojar los territorios del Clan, su hermano pequeño esperaba junto con los ancianos la llegada de Itachi Uchiha.

—Itachi— los ancianos se acercaron a él rápidamente, fue un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos negros quien decidió hablar por todos —Es una tragedia, han asesinado a casi todos.

—Niisan— murmuró Sasuke, apretó sus manos al recordar que cuando regreso a casa sus padres estaban muertos— Otôsan, Okasan.

—Entiendo— Itachi apretó el hombro de su hermano menor y se dirigió a los ancianos —Tomaré mi lugar como líder del Clan Uchiha, voy a protegerlos. Empezaré pidiendo al Hokage que nos brinden un lugar, en lo que nuestro hogar vuelve a ser restaurado.

—Itachi, necesitamos saber quién nos atacó.

—La investigación lo dirá. Por el momento sólo puedo prometer que los mantendré a todos ustedes a salvo, yo me encargaré de eso.

Los ancianos asentían a las palabras de su nuevo líder, Sasuke se aferró a su hermano mayor, su única familia.

—Niisan.

—Estaremos bien Sasuke, no dejaré que nada malo te suceda.

Hinata preparó junto con otros Hyūga varios de los dojo de entrenamiento que habían en el Clan Hyūga. Estaba lista para recibir a algunos de los Uchiha que habían sobrevivido al ataque. Itachi le pidió alojamiento para su gente y ella de inmediato aceptó. Shisui habría estado muy orgulloso de como prestaba total ayuda a su Clan, a pesar de que los Hyūga no estaban muy de acuerdo.

—Hay mantas, algo de ropa y comida— Hinata sonreía a cada niño y anciano que entraba al distrito Hyūga y era guiado a algún dojo —Pueden buscarme si les hace falta algo, el Clan Hyūga está con ustedes en estos momentos difíciles.

—Muchas gracias Hinata-san— Itachi fue el último en entrar, Sasuke venía detrás de él. Sin atreverse a irse de su lado.

—No agradezcas Itachi-kun, me alegra ser útil para ayudarlos.

El Uchiha sonrió ligeramente —Nos veremos luego.

.

.

.

La ojiperla se dirigió a su habitación después de terminar con sus labores del día. Encendió la luz y se encontró con Tobi en su cama de nuevo. Cada día la visitaba y la hacia reír con sus bromas. Parecía ser un buen chico, como él mismo solía afirmar varias veces. Pero seguía sin saber a donde pertenecía, sus intenciones eran desconocidas, eso provocaba que no le tuviera suficiente confianza.

—¡Hinata-chan!

Ella sonrió, puso el seguro a su puerta y encendió la lámpara de su buró para apagar los focos de su habitación. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Tobi se acomodó mejor para quedar sentado a su lado.

—Deberías esperar a que llegue para tocar mi ventana.

—Hinata-chan siempre deja la ventana abierta, inconscientemente desea que Tobi entre— podía apostar que sonreía debajo de su máscara.

—¿Algún día me dirás todo sobre ti?

—Cuando Hinata-chan me diga todo sobre ella.

Hinata bajó la mirada, balanceó sus pies en el aire para evitar ver al hombre frente a ella —Cuando ganes mi confianza.

—¡Oh!, Tobi sabe como hacer eso— Hinata levantó la vista para verlo al escuchar su voz, Tobi buscó debajo de la almohada una flor. Se la entrego sin agregar otro comentario.

La azabache tomó la flor con una sonrisa, con la luz de la lámpara de su buró podía ver qué se trataba de una gerbera, su flor favorita y en color rosa.

—Gracias Tobi, es mi flor favorita— la acercó a su rostro para poder oler su delicioso aroma. Esas flores le recordaban mucho a su madre.

—Las gerberas son flores que simbolizan belleza e inocencia.

—Si, Okasan solía decir que las plantaba en el jardín pensando en mi.

Tobi dejó su mano sobre su muslo, el toque provocó calor en las mejillas de Hinata —Regalarle una gerbera a tu enamorada quiere decir que la consideras la más hermosa— Tobi se acercó lo suficiente para susurrar en su oído —También simbolizan el comienzo de un amor inocente.

—¿Por qué me di-dices esto?— sentía como sus mejillas se volvían más rojas cada vez que él acariciaba su muslo sobre la fina tela de su falda.

—Quiero que Hinata-chan este enterada del motivo por el que Tobi le regala está flor.

—Tobi— su corazón comenzó a palpitar con un poco más de velocidad. Desde que Shisui había muerto estaba apagado.

—Aunque el amor de Tobi no es inocente.

Sus palabras por un momento le recordaron a Shisui. El Uchiha solía hacer ese tipo de comentarios que lograban causar todo tipo de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

—N-no sé que decir.

—Tobi tiene que irse, pero promete regresar mañana a visitar a Hinata-chan— él se puso de pie y caminó a la ventana antes de que reaccionara.

Hinata tardó en seguirlo —Cuídate, por favor.

Tobi despeinó su cabello antes de salir por la ventana, sabía que comenzaba a ganar su corazón.

.

.

.

—¿Qué hacía Madara-sama?

El Uchiha se quitó la máscara y se dejó caer en una de las sillas del lugar.

—No te interesa.

Zetzu lo siguió observando —Últimamente está saliendo demasiado.

Suspiró. ¿Qué debía responderle?, Sólo intentaba meterse bajo las sábanas de su antigua compañera de equipo porque esa era la manera de acabar con los sentimientos que llenaban su corazón y hacían que su mente dijera que había tomado una decisión incorrecta. Claro, es lo que se intentaba convencer. ¿Cómo le explicaba si ni él mismo lograba entenderse?

Quería su felicidad, intentaba por todos los medios evitar que sufriera. Pero aún así estaba por cometer algo que la iba a lastimar. Sabía que no debía acercarse a ella, sólo provocaba dudas.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo—fue su última respuesta.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios: _**

**_Paulette: _**Te entiendo :c

**_Angelacorus: _**Si, Obito anda por el mal camino uvu

**_Anairam Mariana: _**Espero que siga sin errores xd Y sobre tus preguntas, creo que ya quedó resuelta la orimera sobre la masacre jaja de Kakashi y Hinata, ellos son más amigos que otra ccosa, Neji no siente aprecio por Hinata o Hanabi, pero eso cambiará igual que en el anime, y por último, Obito si asesinó a Danzo.

Pd: si estaba leyendo las preguntas con voz de locutor xd

**_Patohf: _**Todos lloramos con ella :c

**_LeeHimeChan: _**Será feliz, pero para llegar a eso aún falta ;) en el manga y anime, Hinata no fue líder del Clan Hyūga, por eso quise darle ese lugar en está historia. A mi tampoco me agradó Danzo xd disfrute cuando Sasuke lo asesinó jajaja

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D


	8. Capítulo VII: Noticias

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Sakura observaba como Hinata alzaba sus palmas al aire, los niños Hyūga de la rama secundaria prestaban total atención, al igual que algunos niños Uchiha que se habían acercado para ver su clase. Se movía con total sincronización y delicadeza, por un momento parecía bailar. Llevaba una falda verde de tablones y una blusa blanca que resaltaba su cintura. Los Hyūga se organizaron en parejas, Hinata vigilaba sus combates y corregía sus posturas. A los Uchiha, que eran más pequeños, intentaba ayudarlos con su equilibrio y posturas básicas.

La Hyūga se giró a ver a Sakura, la ojijade se sonrojó y regresó su vista a lo que su sensei le había encargado hacer. Sentía la mirada de Hinata en su nuca, gritó cuando ella tocó su hombro.

—Hinata-sensei— murmuró nerviosa. La facciones delicadas de su maestra resaltaban con la luz del día.

—Debes concentrarte, Kakashi-kun cree que tienes la oportunidad de convertirte en una ninja médico. Yo confío en tus habilidades, y daré lo mejor de mí para enseñarte lo que sé.

—Pero esto de reanimar a un pez, es difícil Hinata-sensei.

—Antes tenía una amiga que sabía de Ninjutsu médico, ella me enseñó lo que sé en ese aspecto. Ella también comenzó como tú.

—Seguiré intentando— Sakura secó con su brazo las pequeñas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a formarse en su frente.

Hinata se sentó en el suelo del patio de su casa, a lado de Sakura —Tal vez ver a Sasuke-kun te anime un poco.

—¿Sasuke-kun está aquí?— la pelirosa intentó no ponerse nerviosa, siguió concentrada en su labor de reanimar a un pez.

—Debe llegar en unos minutos, por la mañana siempre sale a entrenar con Itachi-kun.

Sakura asintió y siguió realizado lo que le habían asignado. Hinata le aseguró que era muy probable que no lo logrará en un día, pero no debía desanimarse, debía creer en si misma y en lo que era capaz de conseguir.

—Hinata-sensei, ¿Cree que pueda lograrlo?

Hinata la miró con una sonrisa —Sí, puedes hacerlo— la ojiperla se percató de que Itachi y su hermano menor llegaban de nuevo al Clan, alzó su mano para llamar su atención, ellos caminaron en su dirección —Espero que no estés tan nerviosa, Sasuke-kun viene para acá en este momento.

La niña se sonrojó, pero se negó a dejar que la presencia de su compañero de equipo significará una distracción.

La Hyūga se levantó para saludar a los hermanos Uchiha, por un momento, su vista se nublo, sentía una opresión en la cabeza que hizo que se llevará su mano a su sien. Quiso dar un paso pero seguía viendo todo negro, Sakura dejó de prestar atención al pez y se movió rápidamente para sostener su mano. Itachi corrió hacia ambas y sostuvo a Hinata para impedir que cayera. Sasuke caminó para alcanzar a su hermano.

—L-lo siento, no miré muy bien— Itachi aún no la soltaba, temía que se hiciera daño si lo hacía.

—¿Esta bien Hinata-sensei?— Sakura la miraba preocupada.

—Sólo fue un mareo, no es nada de que preocuparse.

—Deberías ir a un médico, Hyūga— Sakura miró en esta ocasión a su compañero, llevaba algunos rasguños pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver en sus ojos el Sharingan —Veo algo diferente en ti.

—Sasuke-kun, tus ojos.

—Sasuke acaba de despertar su Sharingan, es una buena noticia para el Clan— explicó Itachi. Ayudó a Hinata a que se volviera a sentar y se quedó a su lado.

—Después iré al médico Sasuke-kun— Hinata sonrió una vez más —Ahora lo importante es celebrar que has despertado el Sharingan.

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos y desvió la mirada. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y menos celebrar cuando sus padres tenían poco de haber muerto, pero no podía negarse a la petición de la Hyūga. Después de todo, era ella quien les estaba dando asilo. En más de una ocasión la había visto llamar la atención de los Hyūga por tratar mal a los Uchiha. Aunque nunca lo diría, en silencio le agradecía.

—Hinata-sama— dos niños Hyūga la llamaron —¿Puede ayudarnos?

—Si, enseguida iré— Hinata acarició sus mejillas y antes de irse con ellos se dirigió a Sakura —Puedes descansar Sakura-chan, seguiremos más tarde.

La niña asintió y comenzó a guardar sus utensilios en un pergamino. Toda la mañana había trabajado en su control de chakra, le parecía justo tomar el descanso que su maestra le ofrecía. Se sentó en el lugar donde antes estaba Hinata, la ojiperla caminaba hacia los niños del Clan Hyūga que entrenaba, Itachi Uchiha la seguía de cerca, cuidando que no tuviera un mareo que la hiciera caer al suelo.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado, tenía la mirada fija al frente, donde su hermano seguía a Hinata. Sakura lo miraba de reojo.

—La Hyūga es atractiva.

—¿Lo dices porque Itachi-san parece interesado en ella?

El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada de molestia —Mi niisan no está interesado en esa Hyūga. La protege porque se lo prometió a Shisui.

La boca de Sakura formó una pequeña "o" —¿Entonces por qué lo dices?— ella lo señaló asustada —¿Te gusta Hinata-sensei?

—No— Sasuke casi gritó, tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas —A veces pienso que eres igual de idiota que Naruto— la Haruno bajó la mirada, una aura deprimente la cubrió por si comparación, ¿Eso pensaba Sasuke de ella? —Lo decía porque si la Hyūga intenta besar a alguien, este no se podrá negar.

Sakura lo observó desconcertada —No entiendo a donde quieres llegar, Sasuke-kun.

—Si ella le pide a Kakashi un beso, él no se negará— Sakura seguía sin entender muy bien, Sasuke apartó la vista de Hinata para ver a su compañera —Kakashi tendrá que quitarse la máscara para besarla.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron —Podremos ver la cara de Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke asintió —Debemos pedirle a Naruto que convenza a la Hyūga.

—¿Qué quieren que haga que?— Hinata observaba a los tres alumnos de Kakashi con un sonrojo cubriendo su rostro. Los niños la habían interceptado cuando regresaba a su hogar después de haber tenido una cita en el hospital.

.

.

.

—Vamos Hinata Oneesan, solo será un besito— Naruto la miró como si fuera un cachorrito buscando hogar enmedio de una fuerte lluvia, Sakura la miraba de la misma manera, incluso Sasuke tenía cierta suplica en sus ojos —No me digas que tú no tienes curiosidad por saber como es el rostro de Kakashi-sensei.

—Bueno, yo— la Hyūga dudó un poco. Cuando eran niños, Obito y ella siempre intentaban ver bajo la máscara de Kakashi. Sus intentos siempre fallaban, Kakashi era demasiado cuidadoso y calculador, ellos sólo eran unos niños intentando hacer una travesura. Suspiró cansada, a Obito le hubiera gustado saber lo que escondía Kakashi bajo su máscara, lo haría en su memoria —De acuerdo, lo haré.

—¡Si!— los tres alumnos de Kakashi saltaron para celebrar.

—Pero ten cuidado Oneesan, Kakashi-sensei lleva una máscara debajo de su máscara.

Hinata se rió ligeramente por su advertencia, la cual no era necesaria. Kakashi ya los había sorprendido a Obito y ella con ese truco —Tendré cuidado Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

El plan de Sasuke fue puesto en marcha por la tarde. Hinata había citado a Kakashi en uno de los campos de entrenamiento con una pequeña mentira piadosa. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se escondieron entre los árboles, cada quien llevaba una cámara que compraron de último momento para captar el rostro de su maestro desde distintas perspectivas.

Para sorpresa de los tres Genin, Kakashi no llegó tarde como lo acostumbraba hacer cuando los citaba a ellos.

—¿Estás bien?, Vine en cuanto me llegó tu mensaje.

—Estoy bien Kakashi-kun, pensé que los resultados de mis exámenes médicos estarían pronto, pero me han dicho que estarán más tarde— Hinata junto sus manos y bajo la mirada —Lamento haberte preocupado.

—¿De qué son tus estudios?

—He tenido un mareo está mañana, pero Sasuke-kun preocupó a Itachi-kun diciendo que vió algo diferente en mi con su Sharingan.

Kakashi se sentó bajo uno de los árboles, dió unas palmadas al suelo a su lado para invitarla a sentarse. Hinata así lo hizo.

—No te estás alimentando correctamente desde hace un tiempo. Probablemente es anemia.

—Lo siento Kakashi-kun, no quiero preocuparte.

Kakashi sonrió —No te preocupes, ahora tenemos tiempo para ponernos al día.

—Es cierto.

—¿Qué tal están las cosas en tu Clan?, Los Hyūga comentan que eres una buena líder.

Hinata lo miró de reojo —Creo que todo está bien— Kakashi se giró ligeramente para verla —¿De verdad dicen eso?

—Solamente los que aprecio su opinión.

—¿Cuándo será el examen para Chūnin?— prefirió cambiar de tema, el Clan Hyūga no es algo de lo que le gustaba hablar demasiado. Aceptar ser la líder sólo era un método para estar ocupada y no pensar en que Shisui ya no estaba. Ya había pasado poco más de un mes desde su muerte.No es que no quisiera el cargo, simplemente que los últimos años dejó de estar entre su lista de prioridades.

—Falta un mes.

—Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun están preparándose con mucho entusiasmo. Sakura tiene sus dudas, pero estoy segura de que estará lista.

—Espero buenos resultados de los tres.

—Kakashi-kun— Hinata se acercó un poco más a él. Las conversaciones con Kakashi siempre eran de sus favoritas, podía hablar de cualquier tema con su mejor amigo y jamás se sentiría incómoda. Pero en ese momento no lograba saber como seguir con esa situación. ¿Qué debía hacer para besar a Kakashi Hatake? —No te cité porque me sentía mal.

—Lo imaginé después de hablar un poco contigo, eres muy mala mintiendo— Hinata bajó la mirada —¿Por qué me llamaste en realidad?

—Yo quería, mmm— mordió sus labios con indecisión, el plan de Sasuke parecía sencillo, aunque ahora que intentaba llevarlo a cabo se daba cuenta de que no lo era —Me gu-gustas, Kakashi-kun.

El peliplata se sonrojó, una declaración inesperada. No sabía que decir, por primera vez lo habían dejado sin palabras. Quería a Hinata, pero no de esa forma, la consideraba una amiga que con el paso de los años se convirtió en una hermana menor. Pensó en que podía ver Hinata en él para decir eso, su mejor amiga sólo había tenido esos sentimientos por dos personas, dos Uchiha, dos hombres completamente diferentes a él. ¿Acaso Hinata decía eso por las salidas que habían tenido en las últimas semanas?

—Hinata, creo que te estás confundiendo.

La Hyūga negó rápidamente, su rostro estaba rojo cual tomate. Se atrevió a verlo a los ojos después de pasar saliva fuertemente. Hinata retiró su máscara despacio, sus dedos eran delicados y suaves contra su piel. No podía evitar el color en sus mejillas, aunque si se trataba de eso, su mejor amiga le llevaba ventaja. Y por mucho.

Hinata se quedó viendo a su amigo por un largo tiempo, no tenía palabras para lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Las facciones de Kakashi eran perfectas, incluso el pequeño lunar que tenía lo hacía ver más sexy. Sintió un flash detrás de ella, Kakashi también lo notó, lo besó antes de que su amigo pensará en que era lo que sucedía en realidad. Pensó que tal vez era Naruto el que no apagó el flash de su cámara.

Kakashi correspondió a su beso confundido, los labios de Hinata eran dulces. El beso fue lento, su corazón latía en sincronización con el de su mejor amiga. Por un momento el mundo dejo de girar a su alrededor.

Hinata se separó de él con cuidado, por poco y se perdía en los labios de Kakashi. El peliplata entrecerró los ojos cuando un cabello rubio llamo su atención, subió su máscara y sonrió.

—Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Será mejor que bajen de esos árboles, ahora.

Kakashi se puso de pie y le extendía su mano a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Lo podemos explicar Kakashi-sensei.

—No puedo creer que hayan convencido a Hinata para hacer esto.

—Lo siento Kakashi-kun, yo también quería ver tu rostro.

Kakashi suspiró, frotó el puente de su nariz e intento no molestarse por la travesura de sus alumnos —Quiero esas cámaras. De lo contrario, bueno, dejaré su castigo a su imaginación.

Los tres niños devolvieron las cámaras, después de todo el objetivo de la misión fue cumplido, habían visto el rostro de Kakashi Hatake.

—Lo sentimos— se disculparon los cuatro. Kakashi sonrió, sin embargo, no estaba demasiado feliz.

—Con ustedes tres hablaré después— los tres Genin asintieron varias veces —Y a ti Hinata, te daré una buena plática sobre no participar en todo lo que mis alumnos te proponen. En ocasiones eres demasiado inocente.

—Fue idea de Sasuke, Hinata Oneesan no tiene la culpa— la defendió Naruto.

—¿Así que una idea de Sasuke?— el Uchiha desvió la mirada, se encargaría de Naruto después, delatarlo había sido una traición que no pensaba perdonar fácilmente.

—No volverá a suceder Kakashi-kun.

—Eso espero.

—¿Tan mal besa Hinata Oneesan?— preguntó Naruto, Sakura le dió un golpe para que guardara silencio.

Kakashi y Hinata se sonrojaron —No se trata de eso Naruto.

—¿Entonces si le gusto el beso Kakashi-sensei?

El ruido del cuerpo de Hinata al caer impidió que Kakashi respondiera a esa pregunta. Hinata tenía el rostro completamente rojo, sus ojos parecían un remolino que no dejaba de girar.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata Oneesan?, ¿Te desmayaste por qué Kakashi-sensei no sabe besar?

—Ya cállate Naruto— Sakura golpeó su cabeza con más fuerza. Naruto se agachó y comenzó a sobarse la parte donde recibió el golpe de su compañera de equipo.

—No era necesario que me golpees Sakura-chan.

Kakashi y Sasuke se quedaron viendo a Hinata, parecía que no iba a despertar en un buen rato.

.

.

.

Hinata regresaba a casa después de recoger los resultados de sus estudios médicos. Kakashi la había acompañado después de regañarla por haber participado en el plan de Sasuke. Prometió no hacerlo otra vez. Quiso pasar a ver a su padre antes de darle la noticia, pero pensó que sería mejor hacerlo en la mañana.

Tobi la esperaba en su habitación como era costumbre, no se molestó en pedirle que tocara la ventana la próxima vez porque sabía que no lo haría.

—Tobi está molesto con Hinata-chan.

Hinata se sentó junto a él —¿Se puede saber por qué?

El enmascarado cruzó sus brazos y le dió la espalda —Tobi miró cuando besaste a alguien más. No es justo porque Tobi llegó primero.

La Hyūga no pudo evitar reír —Kakashi-kun sólo es mi amigo, sus alumnos y yo le jugamos una travesura. ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

—Tobi siempre está observando a Hinata-chan, es su pasatiempo favorito.

—Creo que debo cuidarme más de ti, pondré seguro a la puerta de mi baño antes de entrar para darme una ducha.

Tobi sonrió debajo de su máscara y se acercó más a Hinata —El seguro no es suficiente para Tobi.

Hinata se levantó de la cama sonriendo, en un intento por alejarse de él. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a ser oscuro de nuevo, sentía la presión en la cabeza que amenazaba con provocarle un desmayo. Tobi se levantó de la cama y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, su único ojo visible demostraba preocupación.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La ojiperla noto cierto tono diferente en la voz de su acompañante, pero su mareo le impidió pensar con claridad.

—Si, estoy bien, sólo quiero sentarme— Tobi la ayudo a sentarse de nuevo, aún no se atrevía a soltar sus manos, le daba miedo pensar que algo le estuviera pasando.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Son mareos, el médico dijo que eran normales.

—¿Normales?— él la miró sin entender.

Hinata miró al suelo, huyendo de la mirada del enmascarado. Tobi le agradaba, temía que si le revelaba la verdad, él se alejaría. Pero no lo podría ocultar todo el tiempo.

Asintió —Si. Me hicieron unos estudios, los resultados los recogí antes de venir a casa.

—¿Hinata-chan tiene algo grave?

Ella sonrió y negó lentamente —Estoy embarazada.

Hinata sentía una alegría al decirlo. Cuando se enteró al principio no lo creía, ella había estado con Shisui sólo una vez, un día antes de que Shisui se fuera a la misión que lo cambiaría todo. Ella seguía un método de prevención que los médicos le recetaron, no comprendía porque estaba embarazada. Su médico dijo que esos métodos no eran cien por ciento seguros, que su embarazo probablemente de trataba de un regalo. Hinata lo creyó, Shisui había dicho en su carta que nunca soltaría su mano, que siempre estaría a su lado. Estaba cumpliendo su promesa, Shisui estaría presente en su hijo, ella sería feliz de tenerlo, aunque Shisui no estuviera junto con ellos.

—Tengo un mes de embarazo.

Tobi soltó sus manos de inmediato. Hinata espero paciente su reacción. Para el Uchiha la noticia fue algo inesperado. Hinata embarazada, no de él, de Shisui, de la persona que amaba. Estaba frustrado, la muerte de Shisui era su culpa, de manera indirecta, pero lo era. Si él no hubiera atacado la aldea hace doce años los Uchiha no habrían sido vistos como los posibles culpables y ellos no hubieran planeado atacar a Konoha para vengarse. Shisui no habría intentado detener el golpe de estado al igual que Itachi, Danzō no hubiera robado el ojo de Shisui dejándole la única opción del suicidio para evitar que intentará terminar lo que comenzó. Era su culpa que el bebé de Hinata no tuviera un padre.

—Quiero cuidar de ti y de tu bebé.

Su voz era ligeramente diferente, ahora parecía más serio. Aunque su tono infantil aún no desaparecía completamente.

—¿Qué dices?

—Tobi quiere hacerse cargo de todo, si Hinata-chan está de acuerdo.

—No sé que decir.

—Tobi ama a Hinata-chan, a Tobi le gustaría cuidar de ella y su bebé.

—Pero tú no perteneces a este lugar, me lo has dicho en varias ocasiones.

—Protegeré a Hinata-chan y a su bebé desde las sombras.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿Quién eres en realidad?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, Lo quiero saber todo.

—Está bien, te lo diré.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios:_**

**_Paulette: _**¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! :3

**_Anairam Mariana: _**Me alegro por eso :D Y es cierto, Hinata no debe dejar que la ande tocando xd pero es Obito, él es irresistible jaja si dice que salte yo salto xd

Pd: Respecto a la masacre Uchiha, quise hacerlo de esa manera porque siento que de esa forma Itachi y Sasuke seguirán siendo unidos :') así que por el momento no planeo hacer que Sasuke descubra la verdad ;)

**_Patohf: _**Es que Obito ya ha esperando mucho para estar con Hinata xd y pues creo que no hará tantas locuras, le irá tomando más cariño a Hinata y eso provoca que sus planes no sean tan importantes. De la masacre Uchiha, me pareció mejor dejarlo así para que Itachi y Sasuke siguan con su buena relación de hermanos. Ambos lo merecen :')

**_RukiaNeechan: _**Te entiendo, aunque yo no llevo una vida adulta, estoy en universidad y a veces se me complica la existencia ;-; Es que los Uchiha tienen algo, a mí me fascinan uwu ¿De verdad tienes historias de ellos dos juntos?, Me encantaría leerlas, hasta el momento no había encontrado algo Obihina/Tobihina.

Pd: me alegra poder actualizar pronto para ustedes, también soy lectora y comprendo lo que se siente tener que esperar por una actualización.

Si son de México como yo, ¡Feliz mes patrio! y si no, igual ¡Feliz mes a ustedes también! uwur

Un review por favor ;) si pueden agregar está historia a favoritos de verdad que me ayudarán mucho.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización :D


	9. Capítulo VIII: Tobi

**_Declaimer: _**Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Tobi se sentó a lado de Hinata, apretó sus rodillas, nervioso. ¿En verdad quería decirle la verdad?

No, no quería. Ella lo iba a odiar. Jamás tendría una oportunidad con Hinata Hyūga si ella descubría quien era.

Pasó saliva fuertemente, Hinata lo observaba con ojos atentos —Mi historia es larga, últimamente ha tenido varias complicaciones— ella no dijo nada, al parecer no tenía planeado interrumpir —Soy el líder de una organización, sus participantes son criminales, sí. Pero nuestro objetivo no es otro que traer paz.

Tobi dejo de hablar, Hinata supuso que estaba pidiendo su opinión, cualquier comentario. No sabía que decir, eso no parecía ser algo malo —¿Cómo se llama tu organización?

—Akatsuki.

Ese nombre lo había escuchado antes, la organización de Tobi poco a poco se ganaba fama —Creo haber escuchado sobre Akatsuki. Kakashi-kun dijo que algunas personas peligrosas se han unido recientemente.

—Eso es cierto.

—¿Eso eres en realidad?, ¿Un criminal?

—Mis ideas y las ideas de las personas de tu aldea no son las mismas, eso no me hace un criminal.

—Tal vez— Hinata pensó bien sus palabras —Tal vez tienes razón.

—Si, tal vez.

—¿Eso no es lo único que tienes que decirme, verdad?

Tobi apretó más sus rodillas. Hinata era menos inocente de lo que recordaba, a veces pensaba que podía ver todos sus secretos —No, hay algo más.

—¿Qué escondes?

—Hace años tomé una decisión pensando que era lo correcto, lo que en verdad quería. Pensaba que en realidad amaba a una mujer, su muerte me afectó. Estuve cegado por el deseo de venganza por un tiempo, acepté participar en lo que un viejo hombre me ofrecía— él dudó en continuar, apretó sus rodillas nuevamente, comenzaban a doler pero poco le importó —Después de las palabras de uno de mis hombres a mi disposición, comprendí que mis sentimientos estaban equivocados. Amaba a otra mujer, no a la que había perdido, aún así, me negaba a aceptarlo. Confesar que todo el tiempo estuve enamorado de la mujer que siempre estuvo a mi lado sería aceptar que tomé la decisión equivocada. No quería que eso fuera verdad, porque si me equivocaba, ella jamás volvería a verme como era antes.

—Lo siento mucho— Hinata limpiaba con discreción las lágrimas de sus ojos. Tobi aprovecho el momento para intentar reponerse, no quería que su voz se quebrara.

—Continúe con mis planes, intentaba convencerme de que estaba en el lugar correcto. Asesiné a dos personas muy importantes para ella. Cuando miré el daño que le había causado, me partió el corazón. Quise acercarme a ella, quería enmendar mi error, decirle que estaba vivo y pedir su perdón.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Alguien había ocupado el lugar que pudo haber sido mío. Ella se miraba feliz con él, no podía arrebatarle alguien importante de nuevo. Decidí dejarla ser feliz, yo seguí mi camino, con la idea de que tal vez cuando la paz llegara al mundo, ella y yo estaríamos juntos. Lamentablemente él murió, de alguna manera es mi culpa. Comprendí que no tenía derecho a seguir interviniendo en su vida, solo le causaba dolor y perdida. Después te miré. Ambas tenían los mismos ojos tristes.

—¿No la sigues amando?, ¿Por qué no la buscas?

—Ya la he buscado, pero no funcionó.

—Lo lamento.

Tobi negó con la cabeza —Lo merezco— Hinata quiso decir algo más, pero no sabía que —¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Cuál es la historia de Hinata-chan?

—Es algo complicado.

—¿Algunas vez has amado a alguien?

—Si, dos veces. Con tanta intensidad que mi corazón no soporto el momento en que los perdí.

—¿Quiénes eran?

—Mi primer amor, él era mi mejor amigo. Su nombre era Obito Uchiha.

El enmascarado sintió su corazón oprimido. Hinata lo amaba, y él estaba jugando con sus sentimientos. La estaba engañando haciéndole creer que había muerto. Dejando que creyera que se estaba enamorando de otra persona.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

—Murió en la tercera guerra shinobi— Hinata no pudo evitar llorar, hablar de Obito siempre dolía, Shisui dijo que no tenía porque olvidarlo, que estaba bien si lo recordaba. Pero ella pensaba, que si tal vez lo hubiera olvidado, no dolería tanto —No pude confesarle mis sentimientos, es de lo que más me arrepiento.

Se preguntó que habría pasado si Hinata le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos, o si él se diera cuenta a tiempo de lo que sentía por su mejor amiga. Su historia sería completamente diferente. Pero ambos sufrían las jugadas del destino. Porque el destino era cruel y engañoso.

—¿Y la segunda persona?

—Shisui Uchiha. Él fue mi primer beso, mi primer novio, mi prometido y el padre de mi bebé. Me ayudó a sobrellevar mis perdidas, con Shisui madure y crecí, como persona y físicamente. A él lo perdí por culpa de un hombre egoísta.

—Lo lamento Hinata-chan.

Hinata sintió la sinceridad con la que habló. Shisui le había pedido que fuera feliz con otra persona, Itachi también le decía que debía encontrar alguien bueno, tal vez como Kakashi. Se preguntaba si Shisui había puesto a Tobi en su camino. Ambos estaban heridos, probablemente podrían curar sus heridas.

—A veces no entendemos porque suceden las cosas. Pero no está mal amar a alguien.

—El amor es dolor, Hinata.

—Entonces— la Hyūga volteó a verlo, Tobi le devolvió la mirada —Quiero que me hagas daño.

—¿Estas segura de querer intentar algo conmigo?, No podré darte una vida como la que tu padre quiere para ti.

—La única vida que quiero, es la que yo escoja.

—De acuerdo. Cierra los ojos— Hinata cerró sus ojos, sintió como Tobi depósito un suave beso en su frente y se alejó. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Tobi llevaba la máscara de nuevo —Te visitaré mañana, piensa en un lindo nombre para nuestro bebé.

Tobi ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta. A Hinata le pareció lindo que lo considerara como su bebé —Shisui y yo habíamos pensado en nombres para cuando tuviéramos hijos.

—¿Y qué pensaron?

—Si es niña se llamará Himawari, si es un niño se llamará Obito.

Busco la mirada que el único orificio en la máscara de Tobi le podía ofrecer, pero él no la miraba, le dió la espalda para salir de la ventana, habló antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche —Son nombres muy bonitos.

Se recostó en la cama para pensar con claridad sus decisiones. Tener una relación secreta con un "criminal" tal vez no era lo que Shisui tenía pensado para ella. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón no sentía haber tomado una mala decisión.

.

.

.

Sintió la mano de su padre impactar con su mejilla. El dolor no tardó en llegar, estaba segura de tener una marca roja en la zona. Hanabi se levantó de su silla, asustada, rodeó el comedor e intento interponerse entre ellos. Hinata uso su mano para impedirlo.

—Eres la líder del Clan Hinata, un hijo fuera del matrimonio traerá deshonra para los Hyūga. ¿Qué van a pensar de ti?, Dirán que es de uno de los Uchiha que has traído a vivir al Clan.

—No me interesa lo que digan los demás de mi.

—Pues debería. Tomaré de nuevo el cargo y haré que te comprometas con alguien. No pienso permitir que alguien hablé mal de mi hija— Hinata no se permitió llorar, retuvo sus lágrimas —Te di la confianza Hinata, pensé que esperarían a su boda, no quería que...

—Por lo menos yo no tuve un hijo a los dieciséis años.

Sintió otra bofetada, está vez estaba segura de merecer el golpe. No debía hablarle de esa forma a su padre, pero no le agradaba que actuara como si el Clan o lo que los demás dijeran fuera más importante que lo que su hija pensaba.

Hanabi se cruzó entre ambos, para impedir que Hiashi golpeara a Hinata de nuevo.

—Esta bien si quiere quedarse con el cargo de líder, de cualquier forma pensaba dejarlo para dedicarme completamente a mi familia. Solo no intente interferir en mi vida, no pienso casarme con alguien para fingir que es el padre de mi hijo.

—Hinata.

La ojiperla se puso de pie y salió del comedor sin hacer caso a las llamadas de su padre. Ambos habían dicho lo que pensaban, ella ya era suficientemente madura como para tomar sus propias decisiones. No importaba si la señalaban por ser una madre soltera. Su padre no le quitaría el derecho a Shisui de ser reconocido como padre de su bebé.

Entró a su habitación y comenzó a hacer sus maletas, quería irse de ese lugar. Tal vez si le pedía ayuda a Kakashi e Itachi, ellos le ayudarían a construir una casa dentro de los terrenos del Clan Hyūga. Aunque era una decisión demasiado precipitada.

—Hinata. Hija— escuchó la voz de su padre del otro lado de la puerta, él intento abrirla moviendo la perilla —Abre, por favor.

Siguió colocando ropa en una pequeña maleta que usaba para sus misiones. Las lágrimas le impidieron ver. Quería fingir que no escuchaba a su padre, que simplemente no estaba allí. Pero no podía, debía demostrar que era una persona adulta, capaz de manejar las cosas por su cuenta.

Le quitó el seguro a la puerta y dejó que su padre entrara. Hanabi no venía con él.

—Estoy ocupada.

—Lo siento hija, no quiero ser duro contigo. Es solo que no me agrada la idea de que hablen de ti cómo hablaban de...

—¿De mi madre?— preguntó.

Hiashi asintió —En el Clan nadie parecía tener aprecio por tu madre o por mi, sólo tu tío nos seguía viendo como personas. Para los demás causamos deshonra, no quiero que te señalen de la misma manera.

—Pero Otôsan, no quiero dañar la memoria de Shisui. No puedo simplemente fingir que un desconocido es el padre de mi bebé. Si no me señalan por tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, lo harán por haber engañando a mi prometido. Las personas nunca entienden.

Hiashi soltó el suspiro que ni siquiera noto que estaba conteniendo. El anillo en la mano de su hija le dió una idea —¿Tienes los anillos que usarían en su boda?

—Si, Itachi-kun guardó los anillos que Shisui compró— contestó, sin saber a dónde quería llegar su padre.

—Coloca el anillo que te corresponde en tu dedo anular. Diremos que te casaste con Shisui Uchiha en secreto, con Itachi Uchiha como testigo. Antes de que él muriera.

—Otôsan— susurró.

—Nadie va a contradecir tu versión, te tienen respeto al igual que confían en Itachi Uchiha. Culminaron su matrimonio dentro de lo correcto, nadie puede hablar mal de ti por eso.

—Gracias Otôsan.

Hiashi se acercó para abrazar a su hija, Hinata dejo que su padre la rodeara con sus brazos. Se sentía segura.

—Me alegra saber que seré abuelo, nunca lo dudes. Lamento mi anterior comportamiento.

—No te preocupes Otôsan, te comprendo. Ahora te comprendo.

.

.

.

—¿Embarazada?— Itachi y Kakashi miraron con sorpresa a la Hyūga, ella asintió —Parece que Shisui hizo de las suyas antes de dejarnos.

Hinata rió un poco por las palabras de Itachi —Tengo un mes de embarazo.

—¿Y qué opina tu padre de este asunto?— preguntó Kakashi.

—Otôsan tiene un plan— Hinata le mostró su mano, donde descansaban su anillo de compromiso y su anillo de bodas —Ya lo he puesto en marcha.

—¿Les harás creer que estabas casada con Shisui?

Hinata asintió —Cree que es lo mejor para mi bebé y para mi.

Sasuke activo su Sharingan para ver el vientre de Hinata. Una vida crecía dentro, el hijo de Shisui. Un Uchiha. Parecía que poco a poco su Clan volvería a ser lo que era antes. Con un poco de miedo acercó su mano, Hinata sonrió para darle entender que lo dejaría acariciar su vientre. Dejo su mano descansando sobre Hinata por un momento, la idea de que un nuevo miembro de su Clan estuviera por llegar le causaba cierta ilusión. La calma después de la tormenta, como diría su madre.

—¿Es el hijo de Shisui?— preguntó después de retirar su mano.

—Sí, lo es.

—Shisui sería el hombre más feliz— comentó Itachi, Kakashi asintió para demostrar su total acuerdo. Hinata sonrió a sus amigos.

—Yo también sería muy feliz— su sonrisa se volvió un poco triste —En realidad, lo soy— se corrigió. Con la noticia de su embarazo, había descubierto que aún podía ser feliz.

—Hinata-sensei— gritó Sakura entusiasmada —Lo hice, el pez está vivo, lo hice.

Kakashi y Sasuke se levantaron para ayudarla a llevar al pez al estanque. Hinata también se puso de pie para compartir la alegría de su alumna, Itachi tomó su hombro antes de que se fuera.

—Hinata-san, he visto al hombre que dejas entrar a tu habitación por las noches— la Hyūga lo miró sorprendida —No deberías confiar en todas las personas.

—Itachi-kun.

—Él no es una buena persona.

Itachi se fué dejándola con una duda. Una duda que no podría resolver hasta que Tobi la visitará en la noche. Intentó controlarse, en ese momento lo único que quería era celebrar el triunfo de Sakura.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios: _**

**_Paulette: _**Hinata si tendrá al bebé :D y Obito ya le irá bajando un poco a sus planes. Me alegra que te guste la historia, ¡Saludos a ti también! :3

**_Angelacorus: _**Es genial que pienses eso ;) ¡Saludos!

**_RukiaNeechan: _**Me encantaría leer tus historias, les daré una vuelta más adelante ;) Y tenías razón, Tobi no le diría toda la verdad, tiene miedo. Es algo normal, todos lo hemos tenido alguna vez. Es cierto, me hubiera gustado ver más de Shisui en el manga y anime, era un buen personaje. En fin, ¡Saludos!

**_Anairam Mariana: _**No pienso matar al bebé, no puedo ser tan cruel ;-; de hecho, más adelante habrá una sorpresa respeto a su embarazo ;) A Kakashi le gustó el beso aunque no lo admita xd ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras!, ¡Saludos!

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D


	10. Capítulo IX: Exámen Chūnin

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Hinata esperaba pacientemente en la comodidad de su habitación. Estaba sentada, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama. Su largo cabello estaba trenzado, Hanabi había decidido peinar su cabello antes de ir a dormir. Se había quitado su ropa para darse un baño, salió y se vistió con algo más cómodo para dormir, un short gris y una blusa sin mangas del mismo color. Se aplicó un poco de perfume detrás de sus orejas, sólo por si acaso.

Se sentía como en los días que Shisui venía a recogerla para tener alguna cita. Siempre entraba en un nerviosismo minutos antes de la hora que acordaban. Shisui decía que no debía preocuparse, que todo saldría bien si estaba tranquila.

Alguien tocó su ventana, a pesar de que no tenía el seguro, él no entró. Se levantó para abrir, Tobi estaba al otro lado.

—Tocaste la ventana— sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, Tobi cerró la ventana con seguro y dejó caer la cortina.

—Tobi respeta la privacidad de Hinata-chan.

—Sí, claro— el sarcasmo era notorio en su voz.

El Uchiha la contemplo detenidamente, el suficiente tiempo para hacer sonrojar a Hinata.

—A Tobi le gusta como has arreglado tu cabello— Hinata bajo la mirada, acarició su trenza y la pasó a su hombro derecho. La dejo descansar en ese lugar.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, a Tobi se le ocurren muchas ideas para usar esa trenza.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Hinata aumentó —No creo que estemos listos pa-para llegar a ese punto.

—Tobi siempre está listo.

—Antes hay algo que debo preguntarte.

—Dime.

Hinata juntó sus manos y las dejó frente a su vientre. No encontraba la forma de decirle lo que pensaba.

—Itachi-kun te ha visto entrar a mi habitación, sé que él no le dirá a nadie. Pero si alguien más te mira, podría ser peligroso.

Tobi asintió —Tendré más cuidado, Hinata-chan no debe preocuparse por eso.

—Él me dijo algo— dudó un momento, luego se armó de valor. Si quería que el comienzo de su nueva relación funcionara, debían existir confianza entre ellos. Tobi le había confiado la verdad sobre su vida, ella debía corresponder a ese gesto —Dice que no eres una buena persona, no cree que deba confiar en ti. ¿Le has hecho algo?

Hinata sabía que si Itachi se lo decía, es porque tenía una razón. Tobi pensó su respuesta, no pretendía revelar a alguien que era el responsable de la casi extinción del Clan Uchiha, y que su actual líder lo había ayudado. Era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba si era necesario.

—Nunca he visto a Itachi Uchiha en mi vida, no se de quién me estás hablando. Sólo he escuchado por otras personas que se trata de un ninja de alto rango, muy respetado.

La ojiperla le sostuvo la mirada, el oscuro ojo de Tobi no revelaba nada. Decidió creer en él.

—Tal vez Itachi-kun no quiere verme contigo— dijo después de unos minutos —Sí, eso debe de ser.

—¿Por qué no?

Hinata desvió su mirada —Itachi-kun quería que estuviera con alguien como Kakashi-kun.

En ese momento detesto la máscara de Tobi. No podía ver las reacciones de su rostro, no sabía si estaba molesto o no. Lo último que faltaba es que él le revelara su verdadero ser.

—Te has besado con ese hombre. Tobi tiene que castigarte por eso.

Hinata dió un brinco al escucharlo —¿Cas-castigarme?

Él asintió. Se quitó la capa oscura que siempre cubría su cuerpo y la dejo caer en la cama. Tobi estaba cubierto en casi toda su totalidad, lo único que podía ver de su piel era lo que sus sandalias ninja no cubrían. Su ropa era ajustada, lo justo para remarcar sus músculos.

_El inicio de una buena vista_, pensó.

Tobi se sentó en la cama, quiso sentarse a su lado pero él negó. Infló sus mejillas, molesta por su negativa.

—¿Te quitarás la máscara alguna vez?

El Uchiha se tensó, agradeció internamente que ella no se diera cuenta de ese detalle. Estaba lejos de él como para notarlo.

—Tobi no puede hacerlo, tiene una cicatriz que no quiere que Hinata-chan mire con sus bonitos ojos.

—Pero no me importa que tengas una cicatriz.

—Hinata-chan no está en condiciones de exigir. Tiene que ser castigada por su falta.

—¿Qué clase de castigo?— no entendía a donde quería llegar, sus piernas temblaban mientras un calor agradable crecía en su interior. Sentía que se acercaba al peligro, y aunque debía evitarlo era atraída por este. Como una polilla a la luz.

—Quiero que te quites la blusa.

Su voz la paralizó por un momento. Era como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera. No hablaba como acostumbraba, ahora su voz era más gruesa y profunda.

—Tu voz— murmuró, aún impresionada.

—¿Prefieres que hable de este modo?, Está es mi verdadera voz.

Asintió varias veces. Le gustaba su voz, erizaba su piel. Recordó como fué que la voz de Shisui cambió al crecer. Había dejado de ser la voz de un niño para ser la de un hombre adulto.

—Me gusta.

—Bien. Ahora obedece.

Mordió sus labios con algo de indecisión. Accedió a quitarse su blusa, confiaba en que él no le haría daño. Dejó caer su blusa al suelo, pensando en recogerla después.

—Tu sujetador.

Sus manos temblaron, las pasó detrás de su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador. Deslizó los tirantes por sus hombros y lo dejó junto con su blusa.

Tobi sonreía, lo notaba por como su ojo se curvo. Bajo la luz de la lámpara de su buró, lo único que podía pensar era en lo expuesta que se sentía.

—Ahora lo que falta.

Deslizó primero su short, tardó más en quitarse su ropa interior. No tenía miedo de mostrar su cuerpo, Shisui la había convencido de que era muy bonita. Sólo temía no estar haciendo lo correcto, conocía de poco tiempo a Tobi, aunque después de que le haya contado sus secretos, creía conocerlo de toda la vida. Como si la confianza entre ellos rompiera las barreras que su inseguridad había formado.

Y ahí estaba, de la forma en que sólo Shisui la había visto. Tobi separó un poco más sus piernas, dió ligeras palmadas en su muslo derecho, Hinata pasó saliva antes de sentarse sobre él.

—Eres hermosa, Hinata— no protestó porque no la hubiera llamado con el sufijo que siempre usaba, a decir verdad, Shisui siempre lo olvidaba cuando ellos tenían encuentros más íntimos, eso hizo crecer su idea de que Tobi quería algo más.

—No es justo que tú sigas vestido.

—Esta noche jugamos con mis reglas.

Miró como se quitaba el guante de su mano izquierda y lo dejaba a su lado en la cama. Notó la erección que tenía su acompañante, se sonrojó, pensando que por lo que veía, podía ser que fuera del mismo tamaño que Shisui. Sacudió la cabeza en un par de ocasiones, no quería comparar a Tobi con Shisui, debía dejar a su prometido descansar en paz.

—¿Qué piensas hacerme?

—Cierra los ojos— obedeció, a pesar de que él no contestó su pregunta —Tienes prohibido abrirlos. Si lo haces, tendré que matarte.

Pasó saliva nuevamente, está vez con más fuerza —¿Hablas enserio?

—Será mejor que no intentes descubrirlo— intento agudizar sus oídos, Tobi quitó su máscara y la dejo a un lado. Un ligero suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando él posó sus dedos en su entrada —No lo estoy haciendo para que disfrutes, Hinata.

Su espalda se arqueo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Tobi apretó ligeramente su clítoris y siguió acariciando en su intimidad. Agradecía que su habitación estuviera alejada de la de su padre y su hermana, de esa forma nadie podría escuchar sus gemidos.

—Tobi— gimió de nuevo. El Uchiha dejó que su dedo índice y su dedo medio entrarán el la cálida estrechez de su acompañante. Retiró su mano derecha de su cintura, se quitó el guante con ayuda de sus dientes y lo dejo en la cama. Su mano izquierda entraba una y otra vez, mientras su mano derecha estimulaba su clítoris.

—Dime lo que quieres Hinata, si no lo haces no podré escucharte.

Quería que ella dejara su vergüenza a un lado. Sabía claramente que Hinata no era virgen, pero le sorprendía que siguiera siendo demasiado estrecha. En momentos tenía miedo de ser demasiado brusco y poderla lastimar.

—Más rápido, Onegai.

Aumentó su velocidad, le gustaba ver sus expresiones, como sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y mordía sus labios para no gritar más fuerte.

Hinata sentía que el punto final de su noche estaba cerca. No había sentido algo así desde que Shisui se había ido. Pensó en que si Tobi la castigaría de esa forma, no sería desagradable que se repitiera.

Los labios del Uchiha se posaron en el cuello de Hinata. La recorrió con su lengua y con ligeros besos húmedos. Se encargó de dejarle una marca roja, quería que todos se dieran cuenta de que era suya. Se detuvo cuando Hinata estuvo por llegar a tener un orgasmo, ella tenía la respiración entrecortada. La ojiperla frunció el entrecejo como protesta.

—Te dije que era un castigo, ojos de ángel.

—Pero— intentó protestar, Tobi posó su dedo índice en sus labios para acallarla.

—Duerme, mañana será un largo día.

—¿Puedo abrir los ojos?— su corazón seguía latiendo de prisa, estaba exitada, sus pezones endurecidos lo demostraban.

—Aún no— Tobi la tomó entre sus brazos para recostar su delicado cuerpo en la cama, la cubrió con la ligera sábana y la observó por unos segundos. Se colocó los guantes nuevamente, tomó la máscara y la dejo en el buró, se metió debajo de la sábana. Intentó calmar su dolorosa erección antes de abrazarla por detrás —Ya puedes abrirlos. Ahora sólo tienes prohibido voltear.

Hinata abrió sus ojos, Tobi estaba detrás de ella, abrazando su cintura y besando con delicadeza su hombro desnudo.

—¿Te vas a quedar?— había cierta ilusión en su pregunta.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, Tobi no tiene inconveniente.

Apretó la mano que él tenía en su cintura y sonrió —Quédate, por favor.

Se sentía bien tener compañía después de las noches que había pasado sola. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a dormir con Shisui, cuando lo perdió, parecía que siempre pasaría de frío. Aunque en ese momento, estaba segura de que no volvería a tener ese sentimiento de soledad. Sintió como su acompañante acariciaba su vientre con cariño y depositaba besos en su espalda, al final se quedó profundamente dormida.

Despertó sin alguien a su lado, en el fondo de su corazón, no esperaba compañía. Tenía claro que Tobi no podía quedarse todo el tiempo, él siempre tenía asuntos pendientes.

—Onee-sama— Hanabi tocaba con insistencia la puerta de su habitación, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba afuera —Sakura ha venido a verte por sus clases, ¿Cuándo piensas salir?, Son las once de la mañana.

Palideció, ¿Once de la mañana?, Ya se había pasado su hora para entrenar a los niños del Clan.

Su hermana lo intentó de nuevo —Le dije a Otôsan que te sentías mal por lo del embarazo y canceló el entrenamiento con los niños del Clan— la voz de Hanabi cambió por una más divertida —Me debes una, miré con el Byakugan que dormías con alguien.

—Hanabi— chilló. Se cubrió con la sábana antes de abrir la puerta para regañar a su hermana menor —Es de mala educación ver con el Byakugan en la habitación de los demás.

—¿No dormiste con ropa?, Tuviste una noche muy divertida— Hanabi codeó sus costillas, Hinata enrojeció de inmediato.

—Una niña de tu edad no debería decir ese tipo de comentarios.

—Otôsan— gritó sin alzar demasiado la voz, en verdad no quería llamar la atención de su padre, sólo molestar un poco a su hermana —¿Sabes que hacía Onee-sama anoche?

—Hanabi— Hinata persiguió a su hermana por el pasillo, pidió al cielo que su padre no la hubiera escuchado.

.

.

.

Hinata cepillaba el cabello de Sakura, en la prueba que el equipo de Kakashi había hecho para su examen, alguien cortó su largo cabello. Su alumna se notaba un poco desanimada.

—Fuiste muy valiente, Naruto-kun me lo dijo.

—Sasuke-kun dijo que sólo fuí un estorbo.

—Esa no es la manera correcta de hablar de mi pequeño hermano.

—Itachi-san— Sakura se sonrojó al ver al hermano mayor de Sasuke sonreír.

—Itachi-kun, no sentí cuando llegaste.

—Has estado un poco distraída, Hinata-san.

La Hyūga bajó la vista y siguió cepillando el cabello de Sakura. Sentía la mirada de Itachi en ella. Sabía que él no estaba de acuerdo con su nueva relación.

—¿Algún consejo para Sakura, Itachi-kun?

Itachi se sentó a lado de la niña de cabello rosa, ella seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo.

—Haz un esfuerzo por ti, es bueno querer ser mejor por tus compañeros, pero recuerda que la persona que más debe importarte eres tú.

Sakura levantó la vista par ver a Itachi, él era un hombre muy ocupado con su nuevo cargo de líder, que se hubiera acercado para darle un consejo le pareció un detalle sumamente lindo.

—Gracias Itachi-san, pondré en práctica su consejo.

—Espero que lo hagas Sakura-chan— mencionó Hinata sonriendo —Itachi-kun es muy bueno a la hora de dar un consejo.

—Ojalá todos siguieran mis consejos como tú Sakura— la ojijade se percató de la intención de su comentario. Al parecer, Hinata no había seguido alguno de los consejos de Itachi.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba sentada a lado de su padre, observando los combates del examen Chūnin. Algunas personas que la miraban la felicitaban por su embarazo, ya tenía dos meses, y aunque si bien su embarazo no se notaba, los vestidos de maternidad que su padre, Kakashi e Itachi le regalaban delataban su estado. Su hermana menor estaba sentada junto a su equipo, había perdido su anterior encuentro y no logró pasar a esa fase. Neji, al contrario, había conseguido avanzar. Pero para sorpresa de todos, fue derrotado por Naruto. Su padre lo había ido a visitar en la enfermería, ella quería acompañarlo, pero su padre insistió en ir solo.

Los encuentros continuaron, Sakura era otra de las personas que no había logrado pasar a la siguiente fase. Aunque la notaba un poco triste, no estaba desanimada, creía que cierto amigo suyo tenía que ver con el buen estado de ánimo de su alumna.

En la pelea de Sasuke y Gaara, el estadio se llenó de un extraño humo. Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco, la voz de su padre sonaba muy lejana. Sólo retomó la conciencia en un par de ocasiones, unos fuertes brazos la llevaban de un lado a otro. Le dió miedo que algún enemigo intentará aprovecharse de su situación para hacerle daño a su familia.

Despertó en su habitación, recostada en su cama. Tobi estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Qué sucedió?— intentó levantarse pero Tobi se lo impidió, él le ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

—Alguien está atacando la aldea.

—Necesito irme, debo ir por mi hermana. Mi padre, mi primo— su esfuerzo por levantarse fue en vano, Tobi la tenía bien sujetada —Por favor, necesito defender a mi aldea.

—Estas embarazada, lo único que me preocupa es que estés a salvo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste del ataque?

—Tengo a alguien de mi total confianza que te vigila, si estás en peligro apareceré en cuestión de segundos.

—Puedo defenderme, no soy débil— el Uchiha acarició su mejilla.

—No dudo de tu fortaleza, sólo pretendo que no estés en una situación peligrosa— Tobi acarició su vientre —No eres sólo tú, ojos de ángel.

—Quiero saber si mi familia está a salvo.

Tobi dudó —No te pienso mentir, algunos ninjas aprovecharon la confusión para secuestrar a tu hermana, tu primo fue a rescatarla. Tu padre los alcanzará pronto, ellos estarán bien.

—¿Y Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun?— murmuró, Tobi la abrazó al ver que sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo.

—Estarán bien. Descansa, ojos de ángel. Yo te cuidaré.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios:_**

**_Paulette: _**Espero que sí ;) Te entiendo, ver morir a personajes siempre suele ser triste :c ¡Me alegra saber que la historia te gusta!

**_Angelacorus: _**Lo increíble es que creas eso :D

**_Patohf: _**Si es algo fuerte, por eso dice mucho de él, que la acepte así, muchos hombres no lo hacen. Pues Obito debe corresponder de la misma manera al gesto de Shisui xd Sii por fin, sólo les faltó la evidencia jajaja

**_Anairam Mariana: _**No puedo argumentar nada ante tu lógica xd

Pd: Creo que con éste capítulo queda más que obvio que Obito si es un pervertido jajaja

Una pregunta, ¿Les gustó el apodo de "Ojos de ángel"?

Un review por favor uwur

Si agregan está historia a su lista de favoritos se los agradecería mucho :3 no olviden agregarla también a su lista de alerta para no perderse las actualizaciones ;)

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D


	11. Capítulo X: Secretos

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Una mujer de cabello entre violeta y azul, lacio y corto que lleva en la cabeza una rosa azul hecha mediante origami, poseedora de unos ojos ambar, se encontraba escondida entre las sombras, vigilando a la persona que le habían asignado. Hinata Hyūga. Madara tenía cierta admiración por la mujer de lindos ojos, no entendía porque se fijó en la líder de los Hyūga. Madara le había pedido que la cuidara durante su embarazo, debía avisarle de inmediato si ella estaba en una situación de peligro.

Esperó a que el humo se disipara un poco, el padre de la Hyūga había corrido para socorrer a su hija cuando regresó y se percató del caos, uno de los ancianos Hyūga era el único despierto.

—Secuestraron a Hanabi, tienes que ir por ella Hiashi, ayuda a Neji.

—Hinata está embarazada— respondió con calma.

—Si, me quedaré a cuidarla. Veré la forma de regresar a casa.

El anterior líder del Clan Hyūga partió en la dirección que el anciano le señaló. Konan esperó a que desapareciera para acercarse y dar un golpe certero al anciano. Este cayó inconsciente, Konan usó una de sus técnicas especiales para alertar a Madara, su mariposa de origami se encargaría de llevarla a su ubicación. Como no quería llamar la atención, Konan prefirió no utilizar sus alas para llevar a la Hyūga a un lugar seguro. Hizo algunas figuras de origami y con discreción, partió junto a Hinata.

Itachi observó la situación, debía prepararse para defender su aldea, pero prefirió seguir a la secuestradora de Hinata. Le había prometido a Shisui que la protegería, y eso haría.

Konan se detuvo en un bosque, estaban alejadas del peligro. Revisó que el pulso de Hinata estuviera estable. Ella sólo se encontraba desmayada. Itachi también se detuvo, quedando en una rama, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

El remolino que se formó en el aire hizo que las figuras de Konan sostuvieran mejor a Hinata. Madara apareció frente a ella, aparentaba calma.

—Aquí está, en su aldea parece que se está llevando a cabo un ataque. Ella está bien, sólo inconsciente.

Madara asintió y estiró sus brazos, Konan entendió el gesto, le pasó con cuidado a la mujer. El hombre enmascarado tomó a Hinata con delicadeza, sosteniendo con fuerza sus hombros, los pies de la ojiperla tocaban el suelo, parecía que él sólo la abrazaba.

—Buen trabajo— su voz sonaba fuerte, pero logró ver el agradecimiento en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué me ha pedido que la vigilé?

—Eres la única en la que confío para este trabajo, Konan.

—¿Ella significa algo para usted?— no hubo respuesta —En este trabajo, no es una buena idea que desarrollé sentimientos por otras personas.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti— respondió.

Konan no dijo otra palabra, desapareció entre sus figuras de origami. Tobi se quedó mirando a Hinata, su Sharingan no miraba algo inusual en ella, quitó el cabello de su cara y apreció su rostro un momento.

Itachi decidió que era buen momento para salir de su escondite y hacerle frente a Madara —Entrégame a Hinata-san— era una orden, que sabía que Madara no pensaba obedecer.

—¿Por qué debería?

—No sé que pretendes con Hinata-san, pero no pienso permitir que continúes— Itachi no demostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento —No puedo confiar en él hombre que propuso acabar con su gente.

—Y yo no puedo confiar en la persona que aceptó su propuesta— Madara cargó en sus brazos el cuerpo de Hinata, ella era ligera.

—¿Qué quieres de Hinata-san?

—Ella me interesa— Madara comenzó a desaparecer con ayuda de su técnica especial —La llevaré a su casa. No debes preocuparte, nunca le haría daño.

Itachi regresó al lugar donde los ninjas del sonido seguían atacando, se encontró con Kakashi y Gai. El peliplata se dirigió a él, aún sin dejar de prestar atención a su enemigo.

—¿Dónde está?

—Está bien, la lleve a un lugar seguro.

—Gracias Itachi.

.

.

.

El funeral del Hokage fué en los siguientes días, la naturaleza había decidido que era un buen día para llover. Hinata dejó que las gotas de agua se confundieran con sus lágrimas.

Estaba a lado de Kakashi y sus compañeros de generación. La tristeza estaba reflejada en todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Konoha. Incluso Gai se miraba decaído, y él era una de las personas más alegres que conocía.

Se disculpó con Shisui cuando pasó a dejar una rosa blanca para el tercer Hokage, no había hecho algo por ayudar y proteger a su aldea, como su prometido habría querido. Pensar en Shisui lastimó su corazón, él era el amor de su vida, deseaba tanto que estuviera a su lado, compartiendo un abrazo. Aunque ahora intentaba algo nuevo, jamás podría olvidar a Shisui y Obito.

Por la tarde decidió pasar su tiempo libre en una tienda de té, Kakashi estaba sentado frente a ella, no se dió cuenta del momento en que su mejor amigo terminó de beber su té.

—¿Estás bien?

—No realmente— bebió un poco del té, el líquido caliente resbaló por su garganta en una sensación agradable.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No pude defender a mi aldea, me quedé en casa a esperar que todo pasara— Tobi no la había dejado salir en ningún momento, con el pretexto de que era por su seguridad.

—En tu estado era más conveniente que te quedarás en casa, Itachi hizo bien en llevarte.

Se sorprendió porque pensara eso, pero no contradijo a su amigo, era mejor que siguiera creyendo que Itachi la había llevado a casa.

—¿Piensas que las cosas serían diferentes si hubiera estado para ayudar?

—No tiene sentido preguntarnos por el pasado, debes concentrarte en disfrutar el presente— Kakashi tomó una de sus manos y sonrió debajo de su máscara. Hinata se sonrojó.

—Kakashi-kun, quiero pedirte un consejo.

—¿De qué se trata está vez?

—Hay alguien.

—¿Conociste a alguien?— Kakashi arqueó su única ceja visible.

—Sí.

—¿Y bien?

—Creo que merece intentarlo, pero siento que vamos muy rápido. Sólo ha pasado poco más de dos meses de la muerte de Shisui-kun— Hinata acarició su vientre con la mano que su amigo no sostenía, el resultado del amor que Shisui y ella se tenían crecía en su interior.

—¿Piensas que es muy rápido porque no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde su muerte?

La ojiperla asintió —También porque... Bueno, no lo intentó nuevamente, pero él— se sonrojó al recordarlo —Él me tocó, hace un mes.

—¿Y no estabas de acuerdo?

—Creo que no se trata de eso, si quería, pero siento que no era correcto. En ese momento, una parte de mi seguía recordando a Shisui-kun.

Kakashi recargo su barbilla en su mano libre —Ya te ha sucedido esto una vez.

—¿Qué dices?

—Cuando Obito murió, no quisiste intentar algo con Shisui por al rededor de dos años. No quiero decir que Shisui se aprovechara de ese suceso para ver su oportunidad, él solo quería apoyarte, y darte su amor era una forma en que podías tener un motivo más para seguir. Pasabas por momentos difíciles.

Hinata bajó la mirada, el reflejó en la taza de té la observó con tristeza —¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Creo que es una buena idea que intentes algo nuevo, eso es lo que Shisui quería, estarías cumpliendo con su última voluntad. Verte feliz, aunque no fuera con él— la Hyūga sollozó, Kakashi siguió acariciando su mano en señal de apoyo —Si piensas que no ha pasado suficiente tiempo para intentar algo nuevo, dile, él entenderá.

—Pero no quiero lastimarlo, él está siendo bueno conmigo, le tengo cariño. Creo que sólo tengo miedo, me asusta querer a una persona en tan poco tiempo, tengo miedo de que me haga olvidar a Shisui-kun y Obito-kun.

—El tiempo es relativo Hinata, puedes amar a una persona por años y al final terminar con esa relación que todos creían iba a terminar en un matrimonio, o puedes conocer a una persona en solo unos meses y comprometerte en poco tiempo. El amor es un sentimiento que no va directamente ligado al tiempo.

—Kakashi-kun.

—Shisui no hizo que olvidaras a Obito, para él era importante que no olvidemos a las personas que son importantes para nosotros. Tu nuevo amigo no hará que los olvides, esa decisión es completamente tuya.

—Sabes Kakashi-kun— Hinata sonrió —Eres una persona con mucha sabiduría, estoy segura de que a Obito le gustaría que te conviertas en Hokage por él.

Kakashi rascó su mejilla —No lo digas en voz alta, no ahora que Konoha busca un candidato.

—¿Y si alguien te propone?

—Soy muy joven para el cargo, prefiero seguir teniendo tiempo para la lectura.

Hinata suspiró —Sigues siendo muy desahogado, mejor sigue reuniendo experiencia.

El peliplata sonrió una vez más, estaba mejorando el ánimo de su mejor amiga —¿Y quién es tu nuevo amigo?

Kakashi soltó su mano, Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. No debía decir la verdad sobre Tobi, eso significaba ponerlo en peligro, pero tampoco se sentía correcto mentirle a su mejor amigo.

—Es un secreto.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes secretos?— Hinata seguía sin verlo, entendió que no le diría lo que ocultaba.

—Nunca te oculto nada, pero esto es algo que no puedo compartir con nadie.

—Está bien, entiendo.

—Gracias Kakashi-kun, no sé que haría sin ti.

—Serías la chica que llora sobre su té.

Hinata tocó sus mejillas, había un rastro seco de lágrimas en su rostro. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, Kakashi rió —¿Enserio lloré sobre mi té?

Kakashi asintió, con una ligera risa de burla —Yo no tomaría ese té.

La ojiperla se dió una palmada en la frente —No es justo.

.

.

.

Tobi entró en su habitación abriendo la ventana, no se molestó en tocar, venía con una bolsa de papel en la mano. Recorrió la cortina y se quitó su capa oscura antes de sentarse frente a ella en la cama.

—Te traje algunos detalles de Amegakure, ojos de ángel.

La ilusión en el rostro de Hinata lo conmovió, era como una niña pequeña esperando por abrir su regalo. Ella era adorable, en ese momento sólo podía pensar en amarla y protegerla.

—¿Estuviste en Amegakure?, ¿Esa es tu aldea?

Tobi negó, sonriendo debajo de su máscara —No pertenezco a ese lugar, solamente estuve allí está mañana para visitar a unos miembros de mi organización.

Hinata asintió, no quería hacer más preguntas porque eso significaría seguir hablando de Akatsuki, un tema que Tobi no quería mencionar. Aún así, había algo que no coincidía con la versión de Tobi, por ese motivo haría una última pregunta.

—¿Estuviste en Amegakure está mañana?, El camino de regreso a Konoha es largo, ¿Cómo lograste llegar en tan poco tiempo?

—Tengo una técnica especial, si quieres puedo hablarte de eso. Pero prefiero mostrarte lo que compré para ti.

Hinata sonrió, acarició con su mano derecha la máscara de Tobi y depósito un suave beso en donde debería estar su mejilla. Él se sonrojó, era su primer beso en la mejilla después de mucho tiempo, a pesar de llevar dos meses frecuentando a la Hyūga, no había querido besarla, sentía que debía darle tiempo, y él sin duda se había adelantado el momento en que la tocó y le negó su orgasmo. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando estar junto a ella, que la idea de tener por lo menos una oportunidad lo tentó. Una oportunidad que no pudo dejar pasar.

—Está bien Tobi, hablaremos de eso después.

Tobi abrió la bolsa de papel, lo primero que sacó fué un pequeño ángel hecho de origami. Konan lo había hecho especialmente para mantener vigilada a Hinata, si ella y su bebé se encontraban en peligro, Konan lo sabría y se lo haría saber inmediatamente. Ese era un detalle que le iba omitir a Hinata.

—La mujer que me lo vendió dijo que se trataba del ángel de Amegakure, quiero que lo lleves siempre contigo. Cuelga al ángel con un seguro a la ropa que lleves. Los cuidará en todo momento.

—¿Crees en eso?

—Las personas deben creer en algo, yo creo en que estarán a salvó si llevas al ángel contigo.

—Gracias, es muy bonito— Hinata tomó entre sus manos la figura de papel, no entendía como un origami podía protegerla a ella y a su bebé. Tal vez se trataba de lo que Tobi decía, solo tenía que creer. Dejó la figura en su regazo, después se encargaría de buscar un segurito para llevarlo en su ropa.

—Lo siguiente que compré fué una crema, la señora que me la vendió dijo que era buena para las embarazadas. No tendrás estrías por el embarazo gracias a Tobi.

Hinata tomó la crema, sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Tobi, ambos comenzaron a reír —Esto será muy útil.

—Tobi puede ayudarte a pasar la crema por tu cuerpo.

—Tal vez— le dijo ella con diversión.

Ambos sonreían, Hinata sentía que estaba bien intentar algo nuevo con Tobi, eso no significaba que olvidaría a las personas que amaba y ya no estaban con ella. Kakashi tenía razón, como siempre.

—Lo penúltimo se trata de un vestido, para cuando tú vientre comience a crecer, es de color lavanda, para que combine con tus ojos de ángel.

Tobi extendió el vestido, Hinata pensó que por el tamaño, era probable que le llegará por debajo de las rodillas. Tenía un lazo para ajustarlo por debajo de su pecho, lo demás era holgado, un vestido sin mangas pero discreto. Le encantaba.

—Muchas gracias, es hermoso— dobló con cuidado él vestido, se había arrugado por llevarlo en una bolsa, pero no importaba, lo dejó a su lado y abrazó a Tobi. El Uchiha rodeó con sus brazos su cintura, aspiró su dulce aroma, vainilla, su nuevo aroma favorito.

—Este será el último regalo, pero no es para Hinata-chan, es para el bebé— Tobi sacó de la bolsa de papel un sonajero de color azul y un pequeño traje de color amarillo. Hinata tardó un momento en reaccionar, sus sentimientos encontrados le provocaron unas cuantas lágrimas, Tobi limpió sus ojos con sus pulgares.

Lo abrazó de nuevo, Tobi olía a menta, era un aroma completamente agradable —Gracias, es un gran detalle de tu parte.

—De nada.

Hinata aún no soltaba el regalo que Tobi compró para su bebé, le pareció muy lindo que él mostrara verdadero interés en su hijo.

—¿Hoy tampoco te quitarás la máscara?

—Lo siento ojos de ángel, eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

Hinata bajó la mirada, no entendía porque Tobi tenía miedo de mostrarle quien era en realidad.

—Está bien.

—Cierra los ojos— la Hyūga obedeció, sabía lo que seguiría, Tobi se quitaría la máscara para besar su frente y después se la volvería a poner.

El Uchiha se quitó la máscara y la dejó en el buró. Buscó en su porta armas una venda y cubrió sus ojos.

—Listo, sin trampas Hinata-chan.

Hinata sonrió, Tobi no se colocó la máscara de nuevo. Buscó con sus manos su rostro, él no la alejó, su piel era suave, siguió deslizando sus dedos por sus pestañas, largas y ligeramente rizadas. El lado derecho de su rostro tenía cicatrices, no lograba imaginar que pudo haberlo provocado, el sostuvo sus manos y las retiró con delicadeza.

—Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

—No me incómoda, solo no quiero que me mires de esta forma, por eso siempre te pido que cierres los ojos.

—Está bien— Hinata besó una por una cada una de sus cicatrices, el Uchiha se sonrojó por su delicado contacto —Obito decía que las cicatrices son parte de la vida de un Shinobi, que estaba bien tener unas cuantas.

Pasó saliva con dificultad —Me quedaré contigo esta noche, ojos de ángel.

—Me harías muy feliz— el Uchiha besó su frente con cariño.

Tobi la ayudó a quitar los regalos que estaban en la cama, la recostó y la cubrió con una manta. Él subió un poco su blusa para besar su vientre que aún estaba plano, bajó su blusa y se recostó detrás de ella. Se durmió abrazando su cintura.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios:_**

**_Anairam Mariana: _**Sii Neji ya se enteró de la verdad sobre su padre. Sobre Itachi, él solamente quiere protegerla porque se lo prometió a Itachi, también porque está desarrollando una buena amistad con ella. Hay que tenerlw paciencia xd ¡Gracias!

**_RukiaNeechan: _**Me alegra que pienses eso. Está bien, no te preocupes :) Lo cliché en ocasiones es bueno xd Y si tienes razón, en éste capítulo intenté expresar un poco su dilema por la rápida relación que está teniendo, espero y haya quedado bien. ¡Gracias!

**_Angelacorus: _**Me gustó tu expresión xd si se irá poniendo más picante ;)

**_Patohf: _**Yo también soy algo pervertida 7u7r xd Por el momento Obito no la besa porque siente que va muy rápido con ella, pero si ya la tocó no creo que falté mucho para eso jajaja

**_Paulette: _**Obito todavía no está muy seguro de sus sentimientos, una parte de él se resiste. Pero irá descubriendo más sobre ese cariño que siente por ella. Creo que en lo de Hanabi y Sasuke si te fallaré xd para Sasuke tengo pensado a alguien más.

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	12. Capítulo XI: El equipo siete de Kakashi

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

El embarazo de cuatro meses de Hinata comenzaba a ser más notable. Su hermana menor y su alumna de ojos jade estaban demasiado emocionadas por ese motivo, junto a Naruto compraron algunos juguetes de bebé que le regalaron a la Hyūga al siguiente día.

Hinata aprovechó que el día era agradable para ir a dejar flores en la tumba de Shisui. Siempre que podía lo visitaba, cortaba las plantas que crecían demasiado y limpiaba la lápida gris. Había un árbol que comenzaba a crecer detrás de la lápida, ahora daba suficiente sombra para que ella se quedará por un poco más de tiempo. Hinata sospechaba que Kakashi le pidió de favor a uno de sus amigos de anbu (que controlaba la madera) que hiciera crecer ese árbol. Era muy poco creíble su gran tamaño en tan sólo unos meses. Entendía que lo hizo pensando en que el sol no la dañara, ya que en ocasiones decidía quedarse por horas.

—Shisui-kun nuestro bebé se está desarrollando correctamente, Tsunade-sama llegó hace un tiempo y su alumna Shizune es la que se encarga del cuidado de mi embarazo— Hinata estaba hincada sobre la tierra, sabía que Shisui la escuchaba, era cuestión de creer, y ella creía que lo hacía —No le he dicho a Kakashi-kun, pero he visto como lo miraba Shizune-san. Estoy segura de que siente una atracción por él.

_Hinata apretaba sus rodillas con fuerza, estaba agitada. Toda la mañana había entrenado para perfeccionar la rotación, los raspones en su cuerpo le recordaban que aún no lo lograba._

_—Hinata-chan deberíamos parar, estás cansada y no creo que._..

_—No, debo seguir— la Hyūga miró con determinación a Obito, él la inspiraba a esforzarse por ser mejor, no entendía porque le pedía que dejaran de entrenar._

_Shisui se acercó para pasarle una cantimplora con agua, Hinata agradeció y comenzó a beber un poco. Era refrescante poder tomar algo después de unas horas de entrenamiento._

_—No quiero lastimarte— le dijo Obito, Shisui señaló la sangre que salía del corte que tenía en el brazo para apoyar el punto de Obito._

_—Obito tiene razón, lastimarte no hará que mejores._

_—Pero quiero ser mejor._

_—Tu Taijutsu es perfecto Hyūga, además, tu control de chakra también lo es— Hinata se sorprendió al ver que Kakashi la intentaba animar, era algo poco usual en él, por no decir que jamás había sucedido antes._

_—Pero mi rotación no está completa, tiene fallas._

_—Tal vez deberíamos intentar con algo más— Obito bajó del árbol en el que estaba antes y se acercó a su amiga._

_—¿Y si me ayudan a aprender Ninjutsu?— Shisui no estaba tan convencido con la idea, creía que Hinata podía lograr aprender, pero consideraba que estaba demasiado cansada para continuar —Minato-sensei no logró enseñarme, la guerra estalló antes de que lo intentara._

_—Sabemos que tus elementos son el fuego y el rayo— dijo Kakashi —Eso es un avance._

_Obito pareció animarse con las palabras de su compañero de equipo —Yo puedo enseñarte mi Gōkakyū no Jutsu, Hinata-chan— exclamó feliz, de esa forma estaría más tiempo con su mejor amiga._

_—Yo puedo enseñarte a usar técnicas del elemento rayo— le propuso Shisui, sin sentir la mirada asesina que su primo mayor le dirigía —Pero manejar el rayo es aún más difícil, sería ideal que primero aprendas de Obito._

_—¿Y si no lo consigo a tiempo?, Nos mandarán a una misión de guerra pronto._

_—Creo que podrás aprender a tiempo mi técnica Hinata-chan, soy muy buen maestro— Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa a Obito._

_—Nunca has sido maestro._

_—Cállate Shisui._

_Kakashi suspiró aburrido al ver la discusión de ambos Uchiha, para él era claro que ellos peleaban la atención de su compañera de equipo, no lograba comprender por completo porque motivo les importaba tanto si era solamente una niña, había muchas en la aldea._

_—Si no puedes aprender la técnica del elemento rayo a tiempo, entonces aprende a desviarla— opinó Kakashi captando la atención de Hinata y también la de los Uchiha._

_—Pero Kakashi-kun, mi rotación no está perfeccionada._

_—No me refería a que usaras tu rotación._

_—¿Entonces?_

_Kakashi bajó de la rama en que estaba sentado de un salto, caminó con cierto desinterés hacia sus compañeros, aunque en el fondo la idea de ayudar a que sus ellos no fueran un estorbo para él le parecía que no era una completa perdida de tiempo._

_—Desvía un rayo, intenta descubrir como Hyūga._

_Hinata frunció su ceño ligeramente. Intentaba pensar como se suponía que haría lo que Kakashi le decía, tal vez si usaba algún material aislante en sus Kunai._

_—Intenta tener paz interior— todos voltearon a ver a Obito, incluso Hinata al ser interrumpida de sus pensamientos —¿Qué?, Minato-sensei dice que la paz interior es la clave del éxito._

_—También puedes usar tu chakra— dijo Shisui sin sonar muy seguro._

_El peliplata asintió, saco un Kunai de su portador de armas y se sentó en el suelo para dibujar en la tierra —Ambos tienen razón, imagina que eres como un río Hyūga._

_—El río Hinata, suena divertido— Obito trataba de contener su risa, Shisui le dió un ligero empujón con el hombro para que no dijera tonterías._

_—No debes interrumpir, Kakashi-san dará una lección._

_Kakashi suspiró por enésima vez en el día, dibujó un pequeño río, que si bien no estaba bien hecho serviría para dar a entender su punto, también dibujó una pequeña casa a su lado y unas líneas que simulaban la corriente —El rió lleva corriente, si está conectado al mar, habrá temporadas en que el agua del mar comenzará a subir y el río recibirá mayor cantidad de la misma. Así será contigo, recibirás el rayo, pero debes usar tu chakra y tener paz interior para poder desviarlo— los tres niños escuchaban atentos la explicación de Kakashi —Si no tienes un perfecto control de chakra o una total paz interior, el río se va a desbordar— Kakashi siguió dibujando en el suelo con su Kunai, el río subió hasta terminar con la casa —El rayo es peligroso, te puede destruir._

_—Hinata-chan debes aprender primero las técnicas de fuego de Obito y perfeccionar la rotación, con eso tú control de chakra será mejor. Después intentaremos enseñarte a meditar para buscar completa paz. No puedes intentar desviar un rayo antes de que aprendas todo eso— Hinata estaba indecisa, sabía que Shisui tenía razón pero la idea de desviar un rayo como Kakashi decía le parecía muy útil._

_Obito tomó su mano y la observó fijamente, Hinata se miró reflejada en sus oscuros ojos. No quería preocupar a Obito ni a Shisui, tampoco decepcionar a Kakashi._

_—Está bien, lo intentaré hasta que esté preparada._

La sonrisa de Hinata no desaparecía, los recuerdos de su infancia antes de la muerte de Obito eran felices. Sus amigos siempre habían sido una parte importante de ella. Acarició una vez más los pétalos de las flores que compró para Shisui. Por un momento sentía que era a su prometido a quien acariciaba, después de todo, Shisui siempre había tenido la piel suave, como los pétalos de las flores.

—Shisui-kun, ¿Crees que debería enseñarle esa técnica a Sakura-chan?— una ligera brisa tocó su mejilla, una pequeña lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hinata. Era Shisui, podía sentirlo porque su corazón se agitaba como cuando él estaba a su lado —Gracias Shisui-kun, nunca olvides que te amo, te amamos— frotó su vientre, el amor de Shisui Uchiha crecía en su interior —Pensé que estaríamos juntos por siempre, supongo que no era nuestro destino, pero Shisui-kun... ¿El destino se equivoca?

No obtuvo respuesta. Una hoja del árbol que crecía detrás de la lápida de Shisui cayó, la sostuvo en sus manos antes de que tocará el suelo. La vida no siempre era perfecta, pero estaba bien, de una u otra manera, las flores volverían a crecer.

.

.

.

Kakashi miraba con detenimiento a sus alumnos, los tres estaban terminando sus ejercicios de calentamiento. Jiraiya le había comentado que planeaba llevarse a Naruto para entrenar, Hinata ya no podría seguir instruyendo a Sakura en el ninjutsu médico debido a su embarazo, aunque pensaba que Sakura podía pedir que Tsunade ocupara el lugar vacante que dejó su mejor amiga. Sólo le quedaba seguir entrenando a Sasuke. Miró al Uchiha con algo más de atención, Sasuke actuaba diferente desde hace unos días. Estaba más serio de lo normal y solía enfadarse por todo.

—Bien, quiero que tengan un combate. Ganará el último que pueda mantenerse en pie.

Naruto alzó la mano con insistencia para llamar la atención de su maestro, Kakashi bajó su libro para mirarlo y asintió para que Naruto le dijera su duda —¿Entonces no debemos caer al suelo, Kakashi-sensei?

—De eso se trata, genio— murmuró Sasuke. Naruto cruzó sus brazos y giró su rostro enfadado.

—Si Naruto, de eso se trata. Si caes al suelo quedas fuera.

El peliplata se alejó de sus alumnos, dejando una distancia considerable pero sin llegar a ser demasiado lejana. No quería perderse los detalles de sus nuevas técnicas. Jiraiya entrenaba a Naruto, Hinata a Sakura e Itachi a Sasuke. Necesitaba saber si estaban dando buenos resultados.

—Comiencen.

Los tres niños retrocedieron. Sakura analizaba su situación, Hinata le aconsejo que evaluará las capacidades de sus adversarios antes de atacar. Ella era buena cuando se trataba de una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Sasuke era mejor que ella en ese sentido, pero confiaba en que su fuerza lograría hacer caer a Naruto y a sus clones. No es que pensara que Naruto era débil, al contrario, ella misma había visto su crecimiento como ninja. Sólo prefería enfrentarse a Naruto antes que a Sasuke.

Sasuke fue el primero en atacar, corrió hacia Naruto con uno de sus kunai en manos. Destrozó uno a uno a sus clones, el real no estaba entre ellos. Sakura se percató de su Sharingan activado, continuó escondida detrás de un árbol, tal vez Sasuke la miraba pero lograría reaccionar antes de que se dirigiera a ella. Naruto bajó de un árbol mientras lanzaba varios shuriken a su compañero, Sasuke los desvió usando su Kunai.

Algo de sangre brotó de un corte en la mejilla de Sasuke. Sakura ahogó un grito de impresión. Naruto no había fallado.

—Te di, le di a Sasuke. ¿Miró eso Kakashi-sensei?— su maestro asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, Naruto seguía brincando para celebrar.

Sasuke limpió la sangre con sus dedos. Sakura escuchó algo parecido a un millar de pájaros, lo que Sasuke creaba en su mano era muy parecido al Chidori que había usado en misiones anteriores. Naruto retrocedió un paso.

—Sasuke— lo llamó Kakashi —Es sólo un entrenamiento, el propósito no es lastimar a tus compañeros.

—No diste reglas, Kakashi.

Sakura estaba asustada, Sasuke no tenía intención de detenerse. Usaría una técnica nueva y desconocida para atacar a Naruto. ¿Era sólo por ganar una práctica?, Corrió para ponerse enmedio de sus compañeros, estaban alejados por algunos metros, y ella estaba justo a la mitad de esa distancia.

—Hazte a un lado Sakura.

Decidió ignorar la orden de su compañero, Naruto había demostrado que sería capaz de protegerla y ella le iba a pagar con la misma moneda. Extendió su brazo y dejó que solo sus dedos índice y medio quedarán alzados, se preparó para el impacto.

—Sasuke, detente— el Uchiha lanzó su rayo antes de que Kakashi terminara de hablar.

_—Está es una técnica que mis amigos me ayudaron a crear, se necesita un control de chakra muy bueno y una armonía completa para dominarla. Prométeme que sólo la usarás cuando hayas dominado esas dos cosas, no antes._

_—Se lo prometo Hinata-sensei._

Sakura tomó el rayo con sus manos, su control de chakra no era perfecto y en ese momento no lograba tener paz interior como lo decía su maestra —Lo siento Hinata-sensei— intentó serenarse y recordar todo lo que Hinata le había enseñado sobre esa técnica, apuntó con los dedos de su otra mano a un árbol. El rayo lo partió en dos. Su cuerpo tembló antes de caer, Naruto la sostuvo para que no tocara el suelo.

Kakashi corrió hacia sus alumnos de manera rápida, las puntas de los dedos de Sakura estaban quemadas, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

—¿Quién te enseño esa técnica?— no había necesidad de que preguntara, él mismo sabía la respuesta. La única persona que sabía como desviar un rayo era Hinata Hyūga.

—Kakashi-sensei— Sakura bajó la mirada, seguramente había metido a su maestra Hinata en problemas.

—No sabía que podías hacer eso Sakura-chan, pero no debiste protegerme.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso Sasuke?

—Itachi-niisan me enseñó a usar el rayo de una forma diferente— Sasuke se acercó para ver a su compañera, Naruto golpeó su mano antes de que la tocara. Los dos se vieron con rivalidad.

—Era solamente una práctica, no debiste usar esa técnica— dijo Kakashi en voz baja, ya había tomado el cuerpo de su alumna en sus brazos, dispuesto a irse a buscar atención médica.

—Por tu culpa Sakura-chan está lastimada— le recriminó Naruto.

—Ella no debió interponerse— gritó el Uchiha.

—Sasuke, tendré que hablar con tu hermano mayor después, ahora llevaré a Sakura con Tsunade-sama.

—Necesito que me entrenes Kakashi, ahora que regresamos al territorio del Clan Uchiha Itachi no tiene tiempo para enseñarme.

Naruto lo miró de mala manera —Creo que Itachi-niisan te ha enseñado suficiente.

—Es mi Nissan, no el tuyo— exclamó Sasuke haciendo uso de lo último de paciencia que le quedaba.

—Hablaremos luego Sasuke— dijo Kakashi antes de alejarse, Naruto corrió rápidamente para alcanzarlo —Manda un clon con Hinata, necesito hablar con ella.

El rubio asintió, hizo los sellos de manos correspondientes y comenzó a correr de nuevo para alcanzar a su maestro luego de que su clon se fuera.

—Kakashi-sensei— lo llamó cuando lo alcanzó —¿De dónde aprendió Sakura-chan esa técnica?

—Es una técnica única de Hinata, no entiendo porque decidió enseñarle a Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto permanecía sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, su maestro estaba adentro junto a Tsunade y su asistente. Se volteó justo a tiempo para ver como Hinata llegaba junto con su hermana menor Hanabi. Sonrió al verlas, se acercó a ellas para evitar que Hinata siguiera caminando y la ayudó a sentarse.

—Hinata Oneesan.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?

—Kakashi-sensei dice que Sakura tiene algunos daños internos, pero que no es muy grave y Tsunade Obāchan podrá curarla.

Hinata dejó escapar el aire que no se dió cuenta que estaba conteniendo —Hinata— la Hyūga alzó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Kakashi, su mejor amigo la miraba con seriedad —Tenemos que hablar.

La ojiperla asintió y siguió a Kakashi a un lugar más apartado. Naruto y Hanabi se quedaron en la sala de espera, en completo silencio.

Hanabi no dejaba de ver a su hermana mayor, parecía tener una conversación muy seria con su amigo. El vientre crecido de su hermana le recordó de nuevo su posición. Ella era la persona que su hermana mayor escogió como heredera.

—¿Por qué miras tanto a Hinata Oneesan?— preguntó Naruto, Hanabi volteó a verlo.

—Onee-sama y Neji-niisan han dejado altas expectativas.

—¿Altas expectativas?— el rubio la miró sin entender.

—Con el embarazo de Onee-sama, soy nuevamente la heredera. Cuando mi hermana lo decida y se retiré, seré la líder del Clan. Pero ella y Neji-niisan han demostrado ser fuertes, no podré superarlos— la Hyūga apretó sus manos, estaba frustrada, su hermana mayor decía que sería una líder mejor que ella, pero los Hyūga no pensaban lo mismo. La mayoría quería que su hermana siguiera con el cargo hasta tener descendencia pura, ella los escuchaba susurrar como si no estuviera —Mi hermana es la líder del Clan, la mayoría de los Hyūga prefieren que sea uno de sus hijos quien ocupe su cargo. Yo no puedo ser igual que Onee-sama y Neji-niisan, no puedo superarlos.

Naruto tomó su hombro —No tienes que ser igual a ellos o superarlos. El mejor líder no es el que es más fuerte— su sonrisa hizo sonrojar a la Hyūga —Sólo debes ser tú misma, demuestra a todos que puedes ser una buena líder, no por ser fuerte, hay otras cualidades que definen a los líderes. Eso es lo que diceEro-sennin.

—Naruto, ¿En verdad crees eso?

Él asintió —Serás una buena líder para los Hyūga. Yo estaré para ayudarte en todo.

Naruto miró las mejillas rojas de Hanabi, recordaba que Hinata siempre estaba de la misma manera cuando Shisui estaba cerca de ella.

_Debe ser de familia_, pensó.

.

.

.

Tobi deslizaba sus manos por los muslos de Hinata. Eran demasiado suaves, tocarla sin sus guantes le daban una sensación perfecta. Hinata tenía la venda en su rostro, pero la podía imaginar cerrando sus ojos en una expresión de deleite. Ella seguía suspirando.

Se apartó de la Hyūga y cerró la crema para dejarla en el buró. Su trabajo estaba terminando.

—Gracias Tobi.

—No es nada Hinata-chan, te aseguro que lo disfruto más que tú.

El Uchiha se sentó a su lado en la cama, ambos estaban recargados en la cabecera. Hinata apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Tobi, él acariciaba su cabello y su vientre. Le parecía que había crecido demasiado para ser de cuatro meses.

—¿Has tenido un buen día?— habló ella.

Tobi se quitó la máscara y la dejó en el buró, junto a la crema —Algo así, lo importante es que ahora estoy aquí, este momento hace que pueda decir que tuve un buen día. ¿Tú has tenido un buen día?

—Comenzó muy bien, visite a Shisui-kun temprano y le dejé flores. Por cierto, miré otras flores en su tumba, Itachi dijo que él no es el responsable, ¿Fuiste tú?

—Sólo quería agradecer.

—¿Agradecer?

—Te ayudó a ser una mujer muy fuerte, creo que nos podemos conocer gracias a él. Tal vez otra persona no habría podido resistir la muerte de alguien tan cercano.

Hinata sonreía, no le creía porque sentía como el corazón de Tobi latía con mucha prisa, pero sabía que no lo hizo con una mala intención. Tal vez le agradecía a Shisui por otro motivo, ella no pensaba presionarlo para que le dijera la verdad.

—Gracias.

—Dijiste que tu día comenzó muy bien, ¿No terminó igual de bien?— trató de indagar.

Hinata se recargo mejor en su hombro —Tuve una pequeña discusión con Kakashi-kun, no cree que fuera buena idea que le enseñara a su alumna una de mis técnicas. Eso puso su vida en peligro este día, me siento culpable.

—¿Por qué le enseñaste?

—Sabes, es una técnica que quería enseñarle a mi hermana menor, pero no puedo. Otôsan se encarga de su entrenamiento y yo no puedo interferir con eso. Con Sakura-chan es diferente, a ella si la puedo instruir, aunque suspenderemos su entrenamiento debido a mi embarazo.

—No creo que sea malo que le enseñes nuevas técnicas.

—Lo sé, pero Kakashi-kun también tiene razón. Él dice que sólo debo enseñarle para lo que está realmente preparada.

Tobi la rodeó con sus brazos. Hinata sintió sin querer la presión que hacía la erección de su acompañante en su muslo. Entendió que era verdad cuando Tobi decía que disfrutaba de ponerle crema a su cuerpo.

—Haré que te sientas mejor, el día aún no termina, puedo ayudarte a mejorarlo— el Uchiha repartía besos inocentes en sus mejillas mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Hinata lo detuvo colocando su mano sobre su pecho, él la observó —No, yo haré que te sientas mejor.

—Hinata-chan.

La ojiperla se levantó de su cama y se puso de pie sobre el suelo, tomó la mano de Tobi para guiarlo, tocó con su mano libre la cama y dejó a Tobi sentado en la orilla. Se arrodilló frente a él con las mejillas sonrojadas. Caminar sin ver ya no era tan fácil como los primeros días.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó el Uchiha un poco intranquilo, tener a Hinata en esa posición lo exitaba y su cuerpo lo estaba demostrando.

—Quiero que te sientas mejor, te ayudaré.

—No es necesario.

—Tú eres muy bueno conmigo, me demuestras cariño y yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo.

—Hay otras formas de demostrar el amor— no sentía que tocar a Hinata fuera correcto después de haberle prometido a Shisui que cuidaría de ella.

Hinata lo tocó con sus manos, fue subiendo desde sus rodillas hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón.

Sus deseos de detenerla se esfumaron cuando Hinata lo frotó con sus delgados y suaves dedos.

—¿Está es la forma correcta?

—N-no lo sé— respondió Tobi, su voz ahora estaba entrecortada —¿Sabes lo que haces?

La ojiperla asintió, bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó una vez más —Yo... Hacía esto con Shisui-kun todo el tiempo— le daba vergüenza confesar el secreto que sólo le había contado a Kakashi —Desde los dieciocho.

—Eso es demasiada información para mi.

—L-lo siento— entendió por sus palabras que no era correcto hablar sobre su intimidad con Shisui. Una vez más se recordó que debía dejarlo descansar.

—Demuestra que en verdad lo sientes ojos de ángel.

Hinata se agachó sin decir palabra, saboreó un poco la punta de su miembro antes de abarcarlo por completo. Era como Shisui, el pensamiento la hizo sentir mal por compararlos, pero también la éxito.

El Uchiha odió la venda que cubría los ojos de Hinata. Quería verla, poder mirarse fijamente y ver a través de sus ojos de ángel.

La lengua de Hinata jugaba con el miembro de Tobi dentro de su boca, como si le estuviera haciendo un masaje. Él gemía su nombre con un tono de voz cada vez más fuerte. Tobi tomó su largo y sedoso cabello para evitar que estorbara y para marcar un ritmo.

Ella seguía probando el miembro de Tobi, lo introducía por completo en su boca, hasta su garganta y así duraba unos segundos, se retiraba al quedarse sin aire. Sacó su miembro despacio y continuó lamiendo la punta, como si fuera una paleta.

Hinata llevó sus dedos al interior de su piyama, estaba exitada y quería acabar con eso —No lo hagas— la fuerte voz de Tobi la detuvo —Soy el único que puede tocarte.

Obedeció. No entendía muy bien porque lo hacía, su deseo no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Tobi sintió un agradable calor en su interior, estaba llegado a su límite. Hinata aún tenía su miembro dentro de su boca, moviendo su lengua al rededor de su glande —Voy a terminar Hinata.

Hinata no respondió. Espero a que Tobi terminara para beber todo y repasar cada centímetro de su masculinidad. Se separó de él con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza, el Uchiha acomodó su ropa y tomó un tiempo para componerse.

—¿Lo hice bien?

Tobi la ayudó a levantarse, le dió un suave beso en los labios antes de acostarla en la cama e ir a su lado.

—Demasiado bien, ojos de ángel.

Hinata sonreía, Tobi rodeaba su cintura y acariciaba su vientre.

—¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?

—Todas las noches que desees.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios: _**

**_Anairam Mariana: _**Me encanta la expresión que usaste xd no la había leído antes.Jajaja te entiendo xd ¡Saludos a ti también! :D

**_Paulette: _**Tu expresión me recordó a All Might xd Cierto, ya hace falta un beso de esos dos, es decir, ya hicieron otras cosas más intensas pero no un beso. A Sakura le espera otro destino ;) Y no te preocupes, no aturdes con tus preguntas :D Pd: Hanabi no quedará soltera.

**_Vane18porras: _**¡Hola Vane!, Me alegra que te guste la historia. Bienvenida, espero y sigas disfrutando :D

Si llegaron a ver la serie de Avatar, el último maestro del aire, entonces probablemente entendieron la referencia a esa historia en el capítulo :)

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D


	13. Capítulo XII: Naruto y Sasuke

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Tsunade logró que Sakura se recuperara completamente después de unas semanas. La Hokage aceptó tomarla como su discípula, iniciarían unos días antes de que Naruto se fuera junto con Jiraiya.

—Sakura— en ese momento, la ojijade salía de la oficina de la Hokage. Se encontró con Itachi, quien no dudó en llamarla.

—Buenos días Itachi-san.

—Me enteré de lo que sucedió con mi hermano— Itachi hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa, Sakura se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo —Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermano menor.

—N-no hace falta que se disculpe Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun ya lo hizo.

—¿De verdad se disculpó?— Sakura asintió —Pensé que no lo haría. Me alegra haberme equivocado.

—Era sólo un entrenamiento que se salió un poco de control, no estoy molesta con Sasuke-kun, mucho menos con usted.

Itachi sonrió ante su confesión. El pulso de Sakura aumento, estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Sasuke, pero la presencia de Itachi lograba confundirla.

—¿Te gustaría ir por unos Dangos?

¿Era una cita?, Sakura casi se desmaya al imaginarlo.

—S-si, me gustaría.

—Entonces nos vemos por la tarde, cuando te hayas despedido de Naruto.

.

.

.

Hanabi esperaba a Naruto cerca del puesto de ramen favorito del rubio. Su hermana mayor le sugirió un regalo de despedía para su amigo, Hanabi llevaba el regalo en una mochila que ya no utilizaría.

Naruto salió del puesto de ramen con una gran mochila en su espalda. Iruka se despedía de él y Jiraiya con la mano. Hanabi corrió para alcanzarlo.

—Naruto— el rubio se detuvo, la mochila le hizo tambalearse un poco al dar la vuelta, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Hanabi-chan?

—Toma— Hanabi extendió la mochila cuando por fin estuvo frente a él. Naruto la tomó —Son ramen instantáneos. Creo que te pueden durar por un mes si no abusas de su consumo.

Los ojos azules de Naruto tenían estrellas debido a la emoción —¡Es fantástico!, Gracias Hanabi-chan.

—De nada— la Hyūga se sonrojó, de inmediato se cruzó de brazos para no mostrar lo que de verdad sentía —Espero que cuando regreses seas más fuerte. No quiero tener que patear tu trasero.

—¿Ah, sí?— Naruto la desafío con la mirada —No te confíes o voy a limpiar el suelo contigo.

—Ya lo veremos, Uzumaki idiota.

—No me digas idiota, Hyūga idiota.

—¿Quieres que te deje un brazo roto antes de que te vayas de la aldea?— Hanabi le sostuvo la mirada —Recuerda que te vencí la ocasión en que entrenábamos en mi casa.

Naruto la señaló con su dedo índice —Esa vez me ganaste porque me distraje viendo a Hinata Oneesan.

—No tienes permitido ver a mi hermana con esos ojos de pervertido.

—Yo no tengo ojos de pervertido— Naruto miró al hombre detrás de él —Ero-sennin si tiene ojos de pervertido.

—Oye— lo llamó Jiraiya un poco irritado —Si no respetas a tu maestro, no pienso enseñarte algo nuevo al menos dentro de un año.

—¿Qué?— el rubio comenzó a gritarle a Jiraiya —Eso no es justo, me lleva con usted solamente porque quiere que cargue sus cosas.

—Despídete sin discutir y tal vez pueda replantear tu castigo.

Naruto hizo un puchero, demasiado adorable a la vista de Hanabi —Nos veremos pronto Hanabi-chan.

—Si, te prometo que seré más fuerte.

El rubio asintió. Hanabi miró como le daba la espalda y se despedía con su mano derecha.

Naruto llevaba sólo unos minutos caminando luego de su inusual despedida. La salida de Konoha estaba más cerca con cada paso. Lo ojos zafiro de Naruto brillaron al ver a la persona que lo esperaba en la entrada.

—Hinata Oneesan— Naruto la abrazó, intentando no aplastar su vientre, Hinata tenía cinco meses de embarazo, en consideración del ninja hiperactivo su vientre era demasiado grande —No te olvidaste de mi Oneesan.

—Nunca me olvidaría de ti Naruto-kun, no podía permitir que te fueras sin despedirme de ti.

—Oneesan, te quiero.

Hinata sonrió y acarició sus mejillas, Naruto era un niño inquieto pero dulce —También te quiero. Te quiero tanto que voy a confesarte mi secreto.

Jiraiya observaba la situación con una sonrisa. Era seguro que Minato y Kushina estarían felices al ver lo mucho que Naruto había crecido, y lo mucho que lo querían las personas más cercanas a él.

—¿Cuál secreto Hinata Oneesan?

Hinata tomó la mano de Naruto y la dejó en su vientre, las mejillas del rubio se cubrieron de un suave color rojo. Dentro de ella crecía el hijo de Shisui Uchiha, alguien a quien consideraba un hermano mayor.

—Eres al primero que se lo digo, después de Shisui-kun claro— Naruto miró de reojo a Jiraiya, el legendario Sannin se dió la vuelta y fingió que no escuchaba nada. Sabía que Naruto le pedía un poco de privacidad —Tendré gemelos, los últimos estudios que me realizaron confirmaron lo que miré con mi Byakugan.

—Premio doble— Hinata rió con su comentario, Naruto era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa incluso en el día más triste.

—¿Te gustaría ser su padrino?

—¿De verdad puedo ser su padrino?, Pero no estaré el día de su nacimiento.

—Tranquilo, te mandaré fotos de los bebés por medio de cartas.

—Pensé que Kakashi-sensei sería su padrino.

—Bueno, seguramente Kakashi-kun también lo será, igual que Itachi-kun— Naruto seguía atento a todo lo que hacía —Dos bebés necesitan más de un padrino, ¿No lo crees?

—Es cierto— Naruto la miró a los ojos con decisión —Yo también seré su padrino.

—Gracias Naruto-kun— Hinata se agachó un poco para besar la frente de Naruto, el color en el rostro de Naruto aumentó —Cepilla tus dientes después de cada comida, tampoco no olvides tomar un baño a diario. No te alimentes solamente de ramen, come más frutas y no hagas a un lado los vegetales, duerme temprano. No tienes permitido beber ni jugar en apuestas, no debes leer lo que Jiraiya-sama escribe en sus libros y no sigas sus ejemplos cuando se trata de espiar mujeres. ¿Entendiste?

Naruto asintió varias veces, bajó por un momento la cabeza. No estaba seguro de decirle a Hinata lo que tanto había querido preguntarle desde hace tiempo. Lleno de aire sus pulmones y se armó de valor.

—¿Puedo llamarte... Puedo llamarte Okasan?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron más de lo normal. Sus labios temblaban por la sorpresa que su petición le había causado. No era su intención tomar el lugar de Kushina. Aún así, sería muy feliz si Naruto la llamaba de esa manera. Sonrió, algunas gotas llenaron sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Por supuesto, puedes hacerlo.

—Gracias Okasan— Naruto la abrazó con fuerza, su interior se llenó de una calidez que no sabía explicar. Hinata no era su madre biológica, pero lo había querido y cuidado como si en verdad lo fuera. La quería demasiado —Te quiero Okasan, te quiero mucho.

—El sentimiento es mutuo Naruto-kun.

—Ya no seré sólo su padrino— Naruto frotó su vientre con cariño —Ahora también seré su hermano mayor.

—Y serás el mejor hermano mayor que puedan tener.

_Estoy segura de que Kushina-san estaría muy feliz al ver cuanto has crecido._ Pensó la Hyūga para si misma.

—Prometa que va a proteger a Naruto-kun, por favor Jiraiya-sama.

—Te lo prometo.

—Cuídense mucho— les pidió la Hyūga, Naruto se separó de ella y se acercó más a su maestro.

—Felicidades por el embarazo— dijo Jiraiya como despedida.

—¿Cómo sabes del embarazo de Okasan?— el menor ke habló con reproche a su nuevo maestro —¿Estaba escuchando nuestra conversación?

—Por favor, cualquier persona con cerebro puede notar su embarazo— le respondió Jiraiya, algo cansado de todo el alboroto de Naruto. Y eso que apenas comenzaban.

Hinata seguía de pie en la entrada, le causaba gracia la discusión de esos dos.

—¡Adiós Okasan!

—Hasta pronto, Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba agitado. Sus respiración estaba entrecortada, su pecho subía y bajaba.

—De nuevo— murmuró.

—Creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy Sasuke.

—Necesito ser más fuerte Kakashi.

—¿Por qué?

—No fuí capaz de proteger a mi Clan, por eso me haré más fuerte. Jamás volverán a hacerle daño al Clan Uchiha.

Kakashi suspiró cansado. Al menos Sasuke no buscaba venganza como lo querían algunos de los ancianos del Clan Uchiha que seguían con vida. Pensaba que Itachi tenía que ver en eso.

—Intentaremos con algo nuevo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es hora de que firmes un contrato.

Sasuke sonrió. Naruto podía invocar sapos, ahora le tocaba a él firmar un contrato para realizar su propia invocación.

.

.

.

Hinata mordía sus labios en un intento por no gemir demasiado fuerte. La cabeza de Tobi permanecía entre sus piernas, él jugaba con su lengua en su intimidad, la Hyūga enredaba sus dedos en su cabello con la intención de distraerse un poco.

—Más, Onegai.

—Eres muy dulce ojos de ángel— Hinata entrecerró los ojos, ¿Por qué se detenía? —Y te estás volviendo un poco insaciable, ¿Es debido al embarazo?

—N-no lo sé— su pecho subía y bajaba hipnotizado al Uchiha.

Tobi introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior y siguió acariciándola con los movimientos de su lengua. Todo en ella era suave, se volvía loco por no tener suficiente de su amada.

—Tobi— el Uchiha sonrió al escuchar su nombre de esa forma, los pequeños juegos con Hinata le encantaban.

Cuendo ella seguía con Shisui y él sólo podía observar como su antigua compañera de equipo era feliz, decidió tener encuentros con otras mujeres para apartarle de su mente. No había funcionado, pero había aprendido algunas estrategias que deseaba llevar a cabo con Hinata. Le gustaba saber que por un momento sólo eran ellos dos, que ella sólo lo quería a él.

El pelinegro se detuvo cuando Hinata tuvo su primer orgasmo, el cuerpo de la Hyūga tembló ligeramente, una sensación agradable se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Tobi la dejó en la orilla de la cama y fue por unas almohadas. Sabía que el embarazo cansaba a Hinata, la recostó de lado y colocó las almohadas debajo de su vientre.

Entró en ella de un sólo movimiento al estar seguro de que Hinata estaba recuperada. Ella era estrecha y cálida. Demasiado perfecto.

—Eres justo lo que necesito.

—¡Ah!, ¡Tobi!

Hinata estaba un poco perdida, Tobi era casi del mismo tamaño que Shisui, si no fuera por su voz o porque era más grande que su prometido pensaría que se trataba de la misma persona.

—Más rápido.

—Hinata— Tobi gimió al mismo tiempo que su compañera.

Terminó dentro de ella, Hinata no protestó. Ambos se quedaron quietos por un momento, intentando recomponerse.

Tobi la acomodó mejor, colocó de nuevo las almohadas debajo de su vientre y la cubrió con una ligera sábana. Hinata aún respiraba de forma pausada, tenía una sonrisa que lo contagió. La venda seguía cubriendo sus ojos, tal vez era lo que más le encantaba de su físico, y le dolía no poder verla.

—¿No te lastime?

—No, descuida.

—Bien.

—Hay algo que debo confesarte— Hinata sintió que la cama se hundió bajo el peso de Tobi, él la abrazó por detrás de la espalda.

—Dime.

—Tendré gemelos.

Tobi se sorprendió, era probable que ese fuera el motivo por el cual el vientre de Hinata era demasiado grande. Su corazón se aceleró, le agradaba poder estar a lado de Hinata y cuidar de ella y sus bebés.

—¿No te parece buena noticia?— preguntó Hinata tras varios minutos de silencio.

—No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Tobi solo estuvo comprando regalos para un bebé.

Hinata contuvo su risa, aunque no lo suficiente. Tobi también rió con ella.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Si lo hago, a partir de mañana, Tobi irá de compras. Conseguiré ropa que combine con la que compré para su hermano.

Hinata acarició la mano que Tobi tenía depositada en su vientre. Le gustaba el olor que el cuerpo de Tobi desprendía.

—¿Crees que pueda acompañarte de compras?

Tobi guardó silencio. La idea le agradaba, pasear con Hinata como si fueran una pareja real sería maravilloso.

—¿Cómo planeas evadir a tu padre?

Hinata se quitó la venda, Tobi no dijo nada por eso, sabía que era seguro. La ojiperla no quería engañar a su padre para huir a una tarde de compras, pero quería ver como se desenvolvía Tobi en un día normal, demostrarse que si intentaban una relación podría funcionar. Eran algo parecido a una pareja, Hinata no quería considerar formalizar porque sentía que debía esperar más, no estaba completamente preparada para dejar a Obito y Shisui en el pasado y Tobi lo entendía.

—Tal vez pueda decirle que me siento un poco mal, dejaré un clon y le pediré a mi hermana menor que me cubra con algún pretexto.

—Me parece bien, ¿A qué hora vengo por ti?

—Después de mediodía.

—Sólo tengo una petición, usarás la venda todo el tiempo. No quiero ponerte en peligro si alguien reconoce tu Byakugan. Planeó no usar mi capa para pasar desapercibido, tú deberías hacer lo mismo al no llevar tu banda ninja.

—¿No puedo usar un jutsu de transformación para cambiar el color de mis ojos?

—No quiero que te termines cansando por usar tanto tiempo el jutsu de transformación.

Hinata frunció el ceño, sabiendo claramente que Tobi no podía verla porque estaba detrás de ella —Eres demasiado sobreprotector conmigo.

—¡Oh vamos Hinata-chan!, Estás embarazada, debes cuidarte más.

—Está bien— accedió.

—¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para tus gemelos?— Tobi besó con dulzura su hombro, Hinata se removió entre sus brazos.

—El mayor será Obito, el menor se llamará Shisui.

El Uchiha permaneció en silencio de nuevo. No creía merecer que Hinata quisiera ponerle su nombre a uno de sus hijos. Siguió acariciando su vientre con todo el amor que podía ofrecer.

—Son nombres muy lindos.

—Si, yo también lo creo.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios: _**

**_Anairam Mariana:_** Sí, sólo piensan en eso xd Vaya, ese dato no lo sabía 7u7r Intento actualizar cuando tengo tiempo, y resulta que la mayoría de las veces estoy libre hasta la noche xd Me enantaron los posdata jaja

**_Paulette: _**Sasuke está algo irritable porque se siente culpable respecto a lo de su Clan, piensa que debe ser más fuerte para proteger a su gente. No sé si con éste capítulo descubriste con quien pienso emparejar a Sakura ;)

Esten preparad@s, está noche también habrá capítulo. Hoy me siento feliz y publicaré para que sean dos capítulos por éste día :D

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D


	14. Capítulo XIII: Días felices

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

La mañana era agradable, el sol brillaba iluminando cada rincón de Konoha. Los niños jugaban en los parques y los Genin corrían para atrapar gatos o buscaban la pintura para trabajar en la barda de algún anciano.

Itachi Uchiha estaba llevando una vida tranquila, en el Clan Uchiha las cosas se habían calmado después de la muerte del tercer Hokage. Tsunade había tomado el consejo de Itachi revelando que Danzō Shimura fue quien asesinó a la mayoría del Clan Uchiha junto a sus anbu de raíz. Los Uchiha estaban menos inquietos y sin propósito de buscar venganza. No podían vengarse de un muerto.

—Itachi-san— el Uchiha dejó los tomates que estaba comprando para Sasuke en una bolsa y los extendió a la señora que atendía para que le cobrará. Volteó a su derecha para atender a la persona que lo llamaba.

—Buen día Sakura.

—Buenos días Itachi-san— Sakura venía con las mejillas sonrojadas, su estado demostraba que llevaba un buen tiempo corriendo —Lo estaba buscando.

—¿Sucede algo?

Sakura apartó la mirada cuando el Uchiha sonrió, Itachi era algunos años mayor que ella, una relación con él no sería muy bien vista por sus padres. Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejaba de imaginarlo como solía soñar en su futuro con Sasuke?

—Yo quería entregarle esto— la ojijade le extendió un frasco que Itachi reconoció de inmediato. Eran las pomadas que Hinata solía hacer para Shisui y de las que luego el también recibió por parte de la novia de su mejor amigo —Hinata-sensei nos enseñó a Hanabi y a mi a prepararlas. Dijo que es buena para las heridas, usted es un ninja muy fuerte y no suele recibir daño, aún así quería entregárselo para prevenir.

Itachi tomó el frasco sin dejar de sonreír. Pagó los tomates que compró y agradeció cuando le entregaron su cambio —Muchas gracias Sakura, es un detalle muy lindo de tu parte.

—De nada Itachi-san.

—¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo?

El color subió de nuevo al rostro de Sakura —¿A su casa?, ¿Usted y yo?

Itachi asintió, sin ser conciente de los pensamientos que se estaban formando en la mente de la chica frente a él.

—Pienso preparar la comida para Sasuke, creo que a él le alegrará verte en en casa también.

—¡Oh!— Sakura rió un poco nerviosa, había malinterpretado completamente las palabras del Uchiha. Debió imaginar que se trataba de una invitación sin propósitos como los que estaba pensando, después de todo estaba hablando con Itachi Uchiha, un hombre correcto y respetuoso —¿Puedo ayudarlo a preparar la comida?

—Sí, no veo porque no.

Sakura siguió a Itachi, ambos caminaban a lado del otro. Hablaron de su alegría por la paz de la aldea desde que Tsunade había tomado el cargo de Hokage, y de sus deseos porque llegará el día del nacimiento de los gemelos de Hinata. Itachi le confesó que Hinata estaba de acuerdo con que fuera su padrino y que tal vez sería él quién los entrenaría en el futuro. Si los hijos de Shisui nacían con los ojos de su padre, Itachi sería el más indicado para guiar su camino como ninjas. Sakura quería ver a los hijos de su maestra, Itachi deseaba proteger a los niños como no lo logró hacer con su mejor amigo.

—Me alegra que Hinata-sensei tenga muchos amigos que la apoyen. De esa manera no será tan difícil para los niños que Shisui-san no esté con ellos.

—A Shisui le habría encantado estar con ellos.

Itachi suspiró con melancolía, cuando Shisui se estaba despidiendo de él, le pidió que pensara bien las cosas, Hinata era su prometida y le rompería el corazón si lo perdía. Shisui dijo que no tenía el valor para verla de nuevo, si lo hacía su decisión se vería afectada. Debió haber insistido más. Al final Shisui le pidió que cuidara de su mayor logro con Hinata. No lo entendió hasta que Hinata les confesó que estaba embarazada. Al parecer Shisui ya lo presentía, y había tomado la decisión de irse para siempre, con tal de que Danzō no le hiciera daño a su familia por querer obtener su otro ojo.

A veces se sentía culpable, si Shisui siguiera con vida, él no permitiría que Madara se siguiera acercando a Hinata. No confiaba en el ninja de la máscara, y aún así, Hinata lo seguía frecuentando.

—Itachi-san, ¿Tiene planes para el futuro?

—Supongo que sólo cuidar de mi Clan y cumplir con la promesa a Shisui. Tal vez después tenga que contraer matrimonio, aunque me gustaría llevar una vida pacífica si es posible— Itachi comenzaba a ver el distrito Uchiha a unos metros, Sakura seguía caminando a su lado con una sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo en el rostro. Él había pensado en retirarse de su trabajo como ninja con el pretexto de la enfermedad que tenía, y que la Hokage hasta el momento había tratado con éxito. No lo hacía por el compromiso con su Clan, y porque alguien tendría que cuidar de Sasuke y de los hijos de Shisui y Hinata —Que hay de ti, ¿Has planeado algo?

—Quiero ser una gran ninja— la ojijade sonrió, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos que comenzaban a florecer —También quiero encontrar alguien que me ame como Shisui-san amaba a Hinata-sensei.

—Lo encontrarás.

Sakura sintió que su pulso aumentó, Itachi no era conciente de lo que provocaba en la persona a su lado.

.

.

.

Hanabi miraba como su hermana arreglaba el vestido de maternidad que se había puesto. Su hermana siempre le había parecido bonita, y el embarazo, según su padre, la había hecho aún más linda. Siempre miraba a su hermana mayor llorar discretamente cuando creía que nadie la notaba. La respuesta que le dió cuando le preguntó el motivo de su llanto, fue que extrañaba mucho a Obito Uchiha y Shisui Uchiha. El ninja prodigio había sido el prometido de su hermana y su esposo por al rededor de una semana, su relación llevaba años y había terminado con la muerte de este y con un embarazo que su hermana tenía que afrontar sin el padre de sus hijos. Nadie había creído que Shisui se suicidara debido a que su relación con Hinata era muy buena, escuchaba que algunos Hyūga decían que Shisui se había sacrificado por el bien de la aldea y de su hermana.A Obito Uchiha no tuvo la fortuna de conocerlo, él fue el amor de la infancia de su hermana. El pobre chico había muerto en una guerra, al menos eso le dijo su padre.

Su hermana antes siempre estaba triste, su ánimo mejoró al enterarse de su embarazo. En ocasiones miraba con el Byakugan a la persona que dormía con su hermana, sospechaba que eso también tenía que ver con su mejor estado de ánimo. Aunque eso no significaba que dejaba de llorar por Shisui u Obito, quería entenderla, pero no lo lograba. Cuando intentaba saber de quién se trataba el nuevo pretendiente de su hermana, la palabra de Kakashi Hatake era la única que llegaba a su mente. Al principio se imaginaba que podría ser Itachi Uchiha, pero ninguno se atrevería a verse como algo más que buenos amigos. Sonrió con más confianza, ahora entendía porque su hermana le pedía que la cubriera, que saldría un par de horas y no quería que su padre se enterará. Pero seguía sin entender porque lo mantenía en secreto.

Hinata colocó el ángel de papel que Tobi le regaló con un pequeño seguro en su vestido, el origami era levantado por su vientre que seguía creciendo. El vestido que llevaba también era un regalo de su nuevo compañero de noches, Hanabi la observaba con demasiado interés.

—Dejaré un clon para que Otôsan no sospeche nada. Si te pregunta, solo debes decir que tengo náuseas por el embarazo y que prefiero estar sola en mi habitación.

—Está bien Onee-sama, ¿A dónde irás?

Hinata frotó la mejilla de su hermana menor, Hanabi sentía que sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. Su hermana era como una madre para ella, Hinata siempre la había cuidado y ahora sería el turno de ella al cuidar de los bebés que Shisui Uchiha le había dejado a su hermana.

—Saldré a un bosque que está cerca de la aldea, Otôsan no me deja salir sola porque siempre se preocupa, pero quiero un poco de tiempo para mí.

—Sí, claro, lo entiendo— Hanabi sonreía, la mayor no era capaz de comprender el buen humor de su hermana —¿A qué hora vuelves?

—No estoy segura, tal vez sólo sean unas horas— Hanabi asintió sin dejar su gran sonrisa.

—Diviértete Onee-sama.

—Gracias Hanabi.

.

.

.

Hinata salió sin ser vista con ayuda de Neji, su primo prometió cubrirla si era necesario y le pidió que tuviera cuidado. Entendía que ella quisiera tiempo sola, pero eso no significaba que la idea le agradaba. La Hyūga siguió caminando por el camino que llevaba al distrito Uchiha y dejó atrás los límites de la aldea con ayuda de lo que recordaba de Shisui. Ella y su novio solían escapar de la aldea para tener tardes de picnic en el bosque que estaba a las afueras. Justamente ese era el lugar de encuentro que Tobi y ella acordaron.

En el bosque los ruidos de los pájaros le traían tranquilidad, miraba como algunas aves regresaban a su nido con la comida para sus polluelos.

—Prometo que seré una buena madre Shisui-kun, estarás orgulloso de mi cuando volvamos a vernos— hizo su confesión al cielo, con la esperanza de que Shisui escuchara sus palabras.

El ruido de una rama al romperse la trajo de vuelta al presente, sonrió al descubrir la posición de Tobi. A él le gustaba darle sorpresas llegando sin que lo notara, en esa ocasión su propósito no se cumplió.

—Estoy aquí Tobi.

Hinata llevaba una pequeña canasta en las manos con algunos alimentos para después, la canasta se cayó al suelo cuando descubrió que no era Tobi quien estaba detrás de los árboles.

—No deberías estar sola— se estremeció al ver que el hombre que venía hacia ella estaba acompañado por otros tres sujetos.

La ojiperla tenía sólo un porta armas que llevaba atado a su pierna derecha, debajo de su vestido. Sabía que solamente iría a un paseo con Tobi, pero no tenía nada de malo querer prevenir. Se encontraba en desventaja debido a su embarazo, pero tal vez si corría un poco lograría llegar al distrito Uchiha, alguien ahí podría ayudarla.

—Es sólo una mujer embarazada— mencionó uno de los hombres a su líder.

—Sus ojos— otro señaló algo de lo que su líder ya se había percatado —Es una Hyūga.

—P-pueden llevarse mi canasta, n-no tengo nada importante— Hinata estaba indecisa, ¿Intentar defenderse o correr por ayuda?

—¿Puedes hacernos las cosas más fáciles?

Hinata apretó el ángel de papel que colgaba en su vestido, sus manos comenzaban a sudar por los nervios que sentía.

—No pueden hacerme daño, estoy embarazada pero no he olvidado mis habilidades— su voz sonó tan segura que se sorprendió a si misma.

Uno de los hombres que intentaba hacerle daño lanzó un Kunai en su dirección, Hinata lo imitó sacando la misma herramienta de su porta armas para desviar el ataque, un ataque que nunca llegó.

Hinata miró con los ojos más grande de lo normal a la persona que la había rescatado. Frente a ella había una hermosa mujer con alas hechas de papel.

.

.

.

Tobi escuchaba el reclamo de Zetzu con cierto fastidio. Su cita con Hinata se estaba retrasando, y él había dejado muy atrás el hábito de llegar tarde.

—¿Qué haces por las noches?, Antes salias un poco, ahora es a diario y no te concentres en el plan. No me has dado nuevas estrategias. También nos hace falta integrantes.

—Lo voy a solucionar— respondió sin prestar la debida atención a la conversación.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas?

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones, no te des un papel que no te corresponde.

Tobi salió molesto de la guardia donde se encontraba, le parecía frustrante que su principal colaborador de un día para otro intentara cuestionarlo. Nunca lo había hecho y así debía seguir.

Decidió irse con ayuda de su técnica al lugar en donde Hinata seguramente lo estaba esperando, de esa manera Zetsu no podría seguirlo.

No le hizo falta buscar demasiado a la mujer de lindos ojos, la encontró siguiendo el olor a sangre. Hinata estaba de espaldas a él, Tobi corrió hacia ella dejando de prestar atención a lo demás.

—¡Hinata!— la ojiperla se dió la vuelta al escuchar el grito de Tobi, él la abrazó mientras comenzaba a revisar que su estado de salud fuera perfecto —Por favor, dime que estás bien.

A Hinata le causó ternura, él se mostraba realmente preocupado, algo que no había visto antes.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo— Hinata acariciaba su espalda. Tobi la apretó contra su cuerpo con más fuerza, no le importo si sus lágrimas llenaban los hombros de Hinata. Ella era la persona que iluminaba sus días, no podría soportar que algo le sucediera.

—¿Estás completamente segura?— Tobi se separó de ella para ver a las personas heridas que atacaron a Hinata, eran cuatro hombres los que estaban en el suelo, probablemente sin vida por lo que miraba con su Sharingan —¿Tú lo hiciste?

Hinata negó con la cabeza —Fue ella, tenías razón. El ángel de Amegakure llegó a salvarme.

La Hyūga volteó para ver de nuevo a su salvadora pero el bosque estaba vacío, no había nadie aparte de ellos dos y los cuerpos de los bandidos.

—Aquí no hay nadie Hinata-chan, lo del ángel es solo una leyenda— Tobi se sintió mal por mentirle, pero sabía claramente que Konan prefería mantener su identidad en secreto. Ahora tenía algo que agradecer a la única mujer que pertenecía a Akatsuki, no fue una mala idea pedirle que protegiera a Hinata.

—Pero es real— había un rastro de ilusión infantil en los ojos puros de Hinata, era como si viera a un niño diciendo que el hada de los dientes era real. Le recordó a Izumi Uchiha, la amiga de Itachi les decía a todos cuando tenía tres años que las hadas eran reales, Shisui, Itachi y el sabían la verdad, pero no destrozaban su ilusión.

—No lo es, debió ser alguien más.

—Pero tú dijiste que creías que estaría a salvo llevando al ángel de papel. Tenías razón, me salvó porque llevaba su figura de origami.

—Hablaba de mi, ¿De acuerdo?— Hinata no dijo ninguna palabra para esperar a que continuara —Me refería a que estarías a salvo porque yo los estaría protegiendo.

—Ella es real— susurró convencida, estaba completamente segura de lo que había visto.

—Está bien Hinata-chan— Tobi acarició su vientre, los gemelos de Hinata estaban tranquilos —Lo importante es que están a salvo, no importa quien los haya protegido— la ojiperla sentía la máscara fría del Uchiha en su frente, se recargó en ella como si ese simple detalle lograra tranquilizaratranquilizar su corazón —Perdóname, no llegué a tiempo. Debí ser yo quien te protegía.

—No debes pedir perdón Tobi, aunque no lo creas, tenía la situación bajo control— mintió para hacerlo sentir mejor, Tobi acarició su mejilla con afecto.

El hombre frente a ella se quitó la máscara, al principio su sorpresa le impidió ver que no estaba viendo el verdadero rostro de Tobi. El cabello de otro color y la falta de cicatrices en su rostro terminaron por comprobar la suposición que tenía. Tobi usaba un jutsu de transformación para ocultar su verdadera identidad.

—Es mejor así— dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos y lograra saber lo que pretendía decir.

Ahora parecía un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros. Su piel no era bronceada pero tampoco pálida, era más bien un tono frío.

—¿A dónde iremos?— Hinata dejó la canasta en el suelo, había quedado destrozada en la pelea contra los ninjas que buscaban sus ojos.

Tobi se quitó su capa y cubrió con ella a Hinata, cabe resaltar que no era la clásica de nubes rojas, está era de un sólo color. Negro —Debí decirte que al lugar donde vamos llueve la mayor parte del tiempo, no quiero que tú vestido y tus sandalias se arruinen, ojos de ángel.

—¿Hay charcos?

—Suele haber, te compraré unas botas para lluvia cuando lleguemos.

—¿Es un lugar cercano?, No creo que debamos ir muy lejos.

—Iremos a Amegakure.

—Pe-pero, está muy lejos.

—¿Recuerdas la técnica especial de la que te hablé?

—No hablamos demasiado sobre eso, sólo me comentaste un poco del tema.

—Gracias al poder de mis ojos puedo realizar técnicas de espacio-tiempo. Observa esto— Tobi se acercó a uno de los cuerpos que había en el suelo y se agachó para tocarlo. Hinata se sorprendió al ver como el cuerpo desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Dónde quedó?

—Esta en mi propia dimensión.

—Nunca había visto algo igual, es un poco difícil de comprender.

—Te lo seguiré explicando después de nuestra cita.

—Eres asombroso— lo elogió por sus habilidades, el Uchiha no pudo evitar ver a la Hinata de su infancia, aquella que siempre admiraba su fuerza.

Hinata se sonrojó al ver que Tobi se acercaba a ella nuevamente, él tomó su mano y sonrió.

—¿Es una cita?

Tobi asintió —Es una cita, nuestra primera cita oficial.

—Me agrada la idea— Hinata se contagió de su sonrisa.

Él cubrió con la venda los ojos de Hinata antes de utilizar su Sharingan para transportarse junto con ella a Amegakure. En la aldea estaba lloviendo, como era costumbre. Lo primero que Tobi hizo fue guiar a Hinata a una tienda de botas, sombrillas y todo lo que sirviera para protegerse de la lluvia.

—No es bueno para tu salud que la lluvia te moje.

—¿La venda es necesaria?

—Lo es, tus ojos pueden llamar la atención.

—Entiendo.

Hinata era guiada por Tobi, él no soltaba su mano en ningún momento y cuidaba que no hubiera obstáculos en su camino. Sin que él se diera cuenta, activaba su Byakugan en algunos momentos. Quería ver un poco de la aldea que estaba visitando, no había tenido oportunidad de ir a ese lugar. La idea era pasar desapercibidos, solo querían verse como un par de turistas o de viajeros.

Lo primero que notó Hinata fue que la gente vestía con impermeables y botas, los que salían de su casas o negocios llevaban sombrillas. La ciudad parecía triste, el cielo lloraba pero los habitantes de la aldea parecían estar acostumbrados, algunos niños incluso tenían pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. Un ángel de papel como el que Tobi le regaló, colgaba de cada edificación.

Una niña de al rededor de cinco años se soltó de la mano de su mamá para correr hacia Hinata, la Hyūga desactivó su dōjutsu y sonrió cuando la niña comenzó a tocar el origami del ángel que estaba en su vestido con el segurito.

—¿Lo ha comprado?, es diferente al que venden en la tienda, está mal deben regresarle su dinero— Hinata movió su mano, intentaba tocar el cabello de la niña pero no lograba ver. Tobi tomó su mano y la posicionó en la cabeza de la niña.

—Es un regalo, no es correcto devolver un regalo de una persona especial.

—Hija— su madre le dió alcance rápidamente, aunque no lo suficiente para evitar que molestará a los extranjeros —No debes soltar mi mano.

—Okasan, ¿Por qué su estómago es muy grande?

La madre de la pequeña se sonrojó por la vergüenza que le causó el comentario de su hija —No seas inoportuna, deja a la pareja en paz.

—No me molesta— respondió Hinata con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Tobi se encogió de hombros. Él no tenía la misma mirada agradable que su acompañante.

La mujer entendió que debía alejarse y dejarlos solos, tomó la mano de su hija y se retiró antes de que su pequeña protestara.

—¡Adiós señora, adiós señor!— Hinata se despedía con la mano, Tobi la movió para que agitara su mano en la dirección correcta.

—¿Quieres comer algo antes de ir a comprar las cosas para el bebé?

—Sí, me gustaría— Hinata entrelazó su brazo con el de Tobi y siguió caminando a su lado. Sus pasos eran temerosos, pero poco a poco iba tomando confianza —Había preparado unos bocadillos, pero las personas que me atacaron terminaron destruyendo la canasta donde tenía los alimentos.

—No te preocupes Hinata-chan, dicen que por aquí venden una sopa deliciosa.

Continuaron caminando por unos minutos, Tobi dedicaba miradas a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino. El mensaje era claro, no quería ser molestado.

La tienda donde decidieron comer no era muy grande, había cinco mesas para cuatro y una barra donde se podían sentar las personas que venían sin compañía. Las paredes estaban mojadas, lo que provocaba que la pintura comenzara a caerse un poco. El interior era cálido y acogedor, era como llegar a tu hogar después de un día duro de trabajo. Quien atendía era una ancianita con entusiasmo por ver felices a sus clientes.

—Hay una mesa cerca del televisor, puedo dejarlos ahí— les propuso la anciana con amabilidad.

—Preferimos la mesa de la esquina, mi esposa no puede ver el televisor.

La anciana agachó la cabeza, estaba un poco avergonzada, pasó por alto aquel importante detalle.

—No se preocupe, no nos ha ofendido— le aseguró Hinata sonriendo, la ancianita sintió un alivio inmediato al escuchar tal afirmación.

—Mi esposa se desenvuelve tan bien con su entorno que algunos suelen olvidar su ceguera.

—¿Seguros que quieren la mesa de la esquina?

—Sí— respondió Tobi.

—¿Les gustaría algo en especial para comer?

—Queremos dos platos de sopa, también té.

Hinata estaba sonrojada, Tobi la llamaba como su esposa, aunque fuera mentira, la idea parecía linda. Aunque le parecía que hacía falta más tiempo para pensar si quiera en matrimonio.

Tobi la ayudó a sentarse en la silla, colocó los cubiertos cerca de sus manos y se aseguró de que no le faltara nada. Ahora sólo esperaban la sopa. El local estaba casi vacío, a parte de ellos, había dos hombres que jugaba a las cartas mientras bebían un poco. Las miradas que le dedicaban a Hinata no le gustaban, la Hyūga tenía unas botas que no combinaban con su lindo vestido, pero aún así seguía siendo bonita, hermosa si se lo preguntaban.

—Tobi, este lugar se siente un poco triste. Pero la gente se escucha feliz, al menos muchas de ellas.

—Somos felices gracias al ángel de Amegakure— mencionó la ancianita trayendo su pedido, sin querer, había escuchado su conversación —Veo que ya tienes una de sus figuras, eso es bueno.

—¿Es real?— preguntó Hinata —¿Ustedes la han visto?

—Yo no la he visto, pero los niños a veces llegan a casa con algún juguete. También los ancianos recibimos provisiones cuando nos hace falta. Que no podamos verla no quiere decir que no sea real.

—Usted tiene razón, ojalá todos creyeran en esa historia— dijo Hinata, con toda la intención de que Tobi la escuchara.

—Clrao. Disfruten de la comida.

Tobi tomó la cuchara de Hinata y comenzó a soplar a lo poco de sopa que agarró con el cubierto. Se aseguró de que estuviera tibio y le dió a Hinata con cuidado. Ella comió lo que Tobi le ofrecía, el sabor de la sopa era delicioso.

—Puedo comer so-sola— sus mejillas estaban rojas, le daba pena que la alimentarán frente a las personas que había en el local cuando ella era capaz de hacerlo por si misma.

—No lo dudo, pero quiero ser yo quien te alimente.

—¿Por qué?

—Me gusta hacerlo, te miras adorable.

Hinata siguió comiendo la sopa, Tobi en ocasiones la dejaba beber de su té, ese era el momento en que el Uchiha comía de su propia sopa. Tobi apretó la cuchara con más fuerza de la que pretendía, escuchaba la conversación de los jugadores de la mesa de a lado. No aceptaba que hablaran de Hinata.

El Uchiha acarició los muslos de Hinata por debajo de la mesa, levantó un poco el vestido y tocó su piel suave y desnuda. Hinata casi se ahoga con su sopa.

—¿Por qué haces es-esto?— gritó en voz baja.

Los hombres de la otra mesa apartaron la mirada y dejaron de hablar al captar la indirecta que daban sus profundos ojos —Creí que tenías algo.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Puede ser, miento sobre varias cosas.

—¿Me mientes a mi?

—No, sólo cuando la verdad puede incomodarte.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?, Quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

Tobi acomodó el vestido de Hinata. Ambos habían terminado, él hizo una seña para pedir la cuenta.

—Había unos hombres hablando de ti, quería demostrarles que no estás sola.

—No debes hacer caso a lo que los demás dicen, mientras tú y yo estemos enterados de lo que sucede en realidad, el resto no importa.

—Intentaré ser mejor para ti.

—No debes cambiar tu forma de ser por una persona, sólo debemos cambiar las cosas que hacemos mal, por nosotros. No sé si me estoy explicando bien, solamente quiero que seas tú mismo a mi lado.

—Descuida, no interno ser otra persona.

No era del todo una mentira, lo único que no le decía a Hinata era su verdadera identidad. Pero su forma de ser no era diferente, en eso no mentía.

Salieron de la tienda después de pagar. Hinata seguía a Tobi como desde el primer momento en que llegaron. La tienda donde vendían las cosas de bebé era igual de pequeña que el establecimiento de comida donde habían pasado su primera hora.

Tobi tomó una canasta y comenzó a colocar en ella ropa y juguetes para bebé. Procuraba que la ropa fuera igual para combinar a los gemelos de Hinata, algunas cosas si eran diferentes, incluyendo los juguetes. No quería que Hinata tuviera problemas futuros con sus niños.

Hinata sentía la tela y miraba con su Byakugan para darle su aprobación a los regalos de sus bebés. Insistió en pagar, pero Tobi se negó rotundamente.

—No es necesario, ver a los bebés felices será suficiente pago.

—Gracias, eres muy bueno con nosotros.

Hinata regresó a la aldea con ayuda de la técnica de Tobi, su habitación estaba ocupada por el clon que dejó, lo hizo desaparecer y se recostó en la cama. Eran las cinco de la tarde, había escapado de su casi encierro por un buen tiempo.

—Tengo que irme, tal vez regrese por la noche.

—¿No puedes quedarte?— Tobi volvía a colocarse su máscara, Hinata le entrego la capa negra que le prestó antes de que fueran a Amegakure —Pensé que podría mostrarte el cuarto de los bebés, será el que está a lado del mío. Kakashi-kun, Itachi-kun y yo lo estamos pintando.

—Será más tarde ojos de ángel.

—Está bien— accedió, Hinata se colocó la venda en los ojos y jugó con sus dedos —¿Pue-puedes dar-darme u-un beso antes de irte?

Tobi se quitó la máscara y se inclinó hacia ella, Hinata esperaba un beso en la frente como era costumbre, su toque terminó siendo en sus labios. Él la besaba con suavidad, su primer beso en los labios. Se sentía algo ilógico siendo que ya habían explorando otras áreas de sus cuerpos, y no habían procurando sellar su amor con ese tierno detalle.

Hinata jadeó, aún algo confundida, cerró con más fuerza los ojos y se dejó llevar por todo lo que su acompañante le hacía sentir. Su pecho saltaba con alegría mientras un agradable escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Los labios de Tobi acariciaron los suyos con ternura, sin ser del todo consciente, esperaba ese momento desde que era sólo un niño.

Se detuvieron unos segundos, sus labios seguían tan cerca que su aliento se mezclaba fácilmente, está vez, Hinata lo besó a él. Tobi deslizó sus dedos por el pequeño cuello de la Hyūga, sus pulgares dibujaban círculos que le daban cosquillas. Su aliento pareció abandonarla unos momentos cuando los labios del Uchiha hicieron más presión en los suyos. Sus manos juguetonas siguieron explorando hasta detenerse en sus hombros, la estrechó contra su cuerpo, cuidando todo momento de no aplastar su abultado vientre. Los cabellos oscuros del Uchiha acariciaron su rostro antes de que el contacto entre ellos fuera roto.

El último beso fue en su vientre.

—Te quiero.

—También te quiero.

Hinata no obtuvo más respuesta, Tobi la dejó sola en la habitación. Se quitó la venda y empezó a acomodar todo lo que habían comprado para sus gemelos en su closet. La salida con Tobi le agradó, la idea de ser feliz a su lado ya no era tan lejana. Se preguntó si Shisui estaría feliz con su decisión, era probable que si.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios:_**

**_RukiaNeechan: _**Me imagino, las mamás no la tienen fácil. Yo también siento que avanzan rápido xd primero quería dejar que se vieran nuevamente luego del nacimiento de los gemelos de Hinata, pero también quería que Obito estuviera presente en el embarazo. Tenía un dilema con eso. ¡Gracias a ti!

**_Paulette: _**La futura pareja de Sasuke está entre Ino, Tenten y Temari, creo que alguna de ellas podría ser perfecta ;) La relación de Naruto y Hanabi me da gracia al escribirlo, porque Hanabi aún no quiere dar su brazo a torcer xd ¡Muchas gracias!

**_Anairam Mariana: _**Es martes de 2X1 jajaja Entendí esa referencia xd Me tardé un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero aquí esta el capítulo :D

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización ️:D


	15. Capítulo XIV: Shisui y Obito

**_Declaimer:_**Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Para Tobi, su relación con Hinata era de cierta manera complicada. Y no se trataba de que alguno de los dos no sintiera algo por el otro. Tobi sólo sentía que era frustrante no estar con Hinata para acompañarla a las revisiones de su embarazo.

El nacimiento de sus bebés estaba programado para el día cuatro de abril. Estaban a una semana de la fecha que Hinata, su familia y sus amigos más cercanos esperaban con ansias.

Él la seguía visitando todas las noches, había días en que ambos escapaban a alguna de las guaridas secretas de Tobi y convivían como si fueran una pareja normal saliendo a un día de campo. Algunos días salía con Kakashi y con Itachi a comprar muebles para la habitación de sus gemelos, Hinata estaba muy emocionada por tener a sus bebés. Quería que fueran parecidos a Shisui.

La tarde del cuatro de abril llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ese día Itachi Uchiha no se separó de ella, como había sucedido en las últimas semanas. Kakashi había sido enviado a una misión, en contra de su voluntad prácticamente. Su mejor amigo no había querido perderse el día de su parto, pero Hinata simplemente sonrió para hacerlo sentir mejor.

_—Está bien si llegas un poco tarde Kakashi-kun, ya estoy acostumbrada— le dijo antes de que su amigo se fuera de la aldea._

Itachi y ella regresaban a casa después de haber ido al centro de la aldea en busca de estambre, Hinata aún estaba tejiendo algunos conjuntos para sus bebés. Aunque su amigo insistía en que lo mejor era quedarse en casa, la ojiperla lo terminó convenciendo.

El clima era agradable, era por ese motivo que Hinata llevaba ropa que le impidiera tener tanto calor. Itachi usaba una playera azul marino con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, muy parecida a las que Sasuke solía usar.

—Lo mejor es que vayamos al hospital Hinata-san, hoy es el día de tu parto.

Hinata sonrió y tomó el brazo de Itachi para caminar con él, Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa —No he tenido dolores Itachi-kun, Shizune-san sólo hizo un aproximado, es probable que hoy no sea el día.

—Me sentiré más aliviado si vamos al hospital.

—Está bien— Hinata termino cediendo, agradecía de todo corazón la preocupación de Itachi —Sólo iré a avisarle a mi padre.

Itachi esperaba en una cómoda sala, Hinata había ido por algunas cosas para sus bebés y un cambio de ropa para ella. Hiashi había dicho que iría a verla en cuanto se desocupara con las visitas, (que su hija por ser la líder debería atender, pero que por ovbios motivos no lo hacía), Neji y Hanabi eran los que pensaban acompañar a la líder del Clan Hyūga.

Neji tenía una expresión seria, a Itachi le recordaba mucho a su hermano menor. Hanabi llegó a la pequeña sala para hacer compañía, informó a su primo y al amigo de su hermana que Hinata se daría un baño antes de partir. Neji asintió sin decir una palabra, su prima mayor no solía tardarse tanto en arreglarse. Itachi sólo pensaba en que su amiga tal vez quería retrasar las cosas, entendía que era muy probable que se sintiera nerviosa, esos eran los momentos en los que se preguntaba que haría Shisui.

Hinata entró a su habitación sin hacer ruido, su corazón latía con mas fuerza desde que aceptó ir con Itachi al hospital, no podía retrasar el momento toda la vida, pero la idea del parto lograba asustarla un poco, su ilusión por ser madre era muy grande, aún así, no lograba evitar sentirse de esa forma. Acomodó un cambio para ella y todo lo que había preparado para sus bebes en una maleta, de esas que utilizaba para sus misiones. Tomó una toalla para baño y un vestido de maternidad limpio y entró al cuarto de baño. Antes de meterse bajo el agua que caía con delicadeza sintió una contracción, no fue algo tan fuerte, así que decidió que seguiría con su ducha rápida.

Las gotas de agua tibia terminaron de llevarse sus miedos, en cierto momento sintió unas manos rodear su cintura, sonrió y permaneció un momento de esa forma, estaba completamente segura de que se trataba de Shisui, él no iba a dejarla sola en ese momento tan importante. El agua de la regadera se mezcló con sus lágrimas, extrañaba a su prometido, lo quería a su lado. Era cierto que había conocido a una nueva persona, y le tenia un gran cariño, pero jamás pensaría en reemplazar a Shisui u Obito. Ellos eran las personas que más había amado, y aún dolía no tenerlos a su lado. Eso no quería decir que no amara a Tobi, al contrario, le tenía un cariño muy especial oor haber llegado en el momento en que más lo necesitaba.

Salió del baño con su vestido nuevo y una toalla en la cabeza, la desató para secar su cabello. Le sorprendió ver a Tobi recostado en su cama, no lo esperaba tan temprano, regularmente sus visitas eran nocturnas. El pelinegro dirigió su vista a ella, su ojo se curvó demostrando una sonrisa bajo su mascara.

—¡Hinata-chan!

—¿Qué haces a-aquí?

Él fingió sentirse triste por su pregunta, a Hinata le seguía dando ternura —¿No te alegra verme, Hinata-chan?

—N-no es eso, sólo estoy algo sorprendida.

—Hoy es el día de tu parto, Tobi no podía estar muy lejos.

Hinata dejó de sonreír al sentir otra contracción, llevó su mano derecha a su espalda y se giró sobre sus pies para que Tobi no viera su mueca de dolor. El Uchiha seguía todos sus movimientos, le gustaba ver como ella cepillaba su largo cabello y como este humedecía su vestido.

—Es muy amable de tu parte— la ojiperla sujetó su espalda después de dejar el cepillo en su peinador. Las contracciones comenzaban a ser más frecuentes.

—¿Está es la maleta que preparaste Hinata-chan?

Ella asintió con una linda sonrisa en su rostro —Sí, tengo cambios para los bebés.

—Espero que estrenen los trajes que compre para ellos.

—Claro, fue lo primero que guardé en la maleta— la sonrisa de Hinata se borró al sentir nuevamente una contracción, está vez Tobi se dió cuenta del dolor que reflejaba.

—¿Estás bien?— su voz había dejado de ser la infantil de siempre, ahora parecía estar realmente preocupado.

—S-si— Hinata mordió sus labios y tomó aire, lo dejó escapar por su boca en un intento de mantener la calma —Comienzo a sentir contracciones.

—Deberías ir al médico, ahora.

—Si, yo sólo— a Tobi no le gustaba ver las muecas de dolor de Hinata, se daba cuenta de lo que empezaba a sufrir —Debes de irte, tengo que reunirme con mi familia para ir al hospital. Ellos no pueden verte.

—Pero no quiero dejarte sola.

Hinata hizo otro esfuerzo por no demostrar su dolor —Por favor, vete antes de que llegue mi familia.

—Hinata...

—Tobi, no quiero que te encuentren aquí.

—No quiero dejarte.

La Hyūga tomó su rostro y pegó su frente a su fría máscara —Estaré bien, te prometo que nos veremos pronto.

Tobi asintió, aún sin querer irse, salió por la ventana. No podía quedarse más tiempo, no quería que Hinata siguiera sintiendo dolor debido a que la hacía esperar.

Hinata salió de su habitación con la maleta en su brazo, gritó el nombre de Itachi seguido de su familia. No tardaron en acudir a su llamado.

Itachi, Neji y Hanabi miraban a los recién nacidos en las incubadoras, el padre de Hinata estaba junto a su hija en su habitación del hospital, la ojiperla seguía inconsciente, todo efecto de la anestesia.

Neji sentía un calor agradable en su pecho, los hijos de su prima eran sus sobrinos, y debía admitir que durante el embarazo de Hinata ya les iba tomando cariño. Eran pequeños e indefensos, y su deber ahora también sería protegerlos. Hanabi estaba completamente emocionada, los hijos de su hermana tenían las características físicas de su padre, a excepción del color de su piel. Le parecían los niños más adorables del mundo, aunque Neji le había advertido que los bebés solían llorar demasiado y no era fácil cuidarlos, ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar ese nuevo reto. Itachi tenía sentimientos encontrados, ver a los hijos de Hinata era como ver nacer a Shisui nuevamente, y ahora eran dos. Los bebés no habían abierto los ojos, estaban dormidos desde que fueron a verlos, imaginó lo feliz que Shisui estaría de ser padre.

Hinata regresó a su hogar después de un par de días, la habitación que se encontraba a lado de la suya ya estaba preparada con todo lo necesario para sus dos hijos. Kakashi había ido a visitarla en cuanto llegó a la aldea, no se había separado de ella en ningún momento.

.

.

.

La ojiperla estaba durmiendo al pequeño Obito, mientras su mejor amigo acomodaba en su cuna al tierno Shisui. Por el momento, sus gemelos eran muy tranquilos.

—Son muy parecidos a Shisui, felicidades Hinata.

La Hyūga sonrió, no logró evitar que sus lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos, simplemente prefirió darle la espalda a Kakashi para que él no lo notara.

—Gracias Kakashi-kun.

—¿Quieres mandarle una foto a Naruto?— Hinata volteó a verlo con algo de duda —Tal vez tenga una idea de dónde se encuentra, al menos en los siguientes días— explicó el peliplata.

—Sí, me gustaría que viera a sus hermanos.

—Debe estar muy feliz.

—¿Me acompañas a presentárselos a Shisui-kun?— Hinata miró a sus dos hijos, ambos dormían sin ninguna preocupación.

—Claro, me encantaría.

—¿Crees que mañana se pueda?— preguntó la azabache, acarició la orilla de la cuna y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios —He querido hacerlo desde que nacieron, pero Otôsan insiste en que no debo exponer a los niños al sol.

Kakashi se acercó a ella y le sonrió debajo de su máscara —Creo que Hiashi-san no quiere que te sientas triste de nuevo.

Hinata asintió, dejó salir el aire por su boca mientras una pequeña gota de sudor caía por su frente —Pero debió pensar una escusa mejor.

El peliplata rodeo sus hombros y comenzó a llevarla a la salida —Seguro que lo harás bien.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

Kakashi asintió —Serás una madre increíble, Shisui estará orgulloso.

Hinata lo abrazó, el tema de Shisui siempre la volvía sensible, pero nunca podría dejar de hablar de él, siempre sería parte de su vida.

—Te quiero Kakashi-kun.

—Yo también, eres de mis mejores amigas.

.

.

.

Tobi esperó a que se ocultara el sol en Konoha y la luna tomara su lugar. Cortó algunas flores en el camino para llevarlas a la nueva madre del Clan Hyūga. Había visto de lejos a Hinata con sus hijos, pero hasta esa noche se atrevió a verla, aún se sentía culpable por la muerte de Shisui.

Entró a la habitación de Hinata sin tocar la ventana, ella estaba acomodando a sus bebés a su lado en la cama, los pequeños llevaban pijamas combinadas.

—Ser madre te hace ver más linda.

Hinata giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz de Tobi, lo miró de pie en su ventana con un ramo de flores en la mano. Le sorprendió el hecho de no haber sentido cuando entró.

—Gracias— hizo un intento por levantarse, pero Tobi negó rápidamente.

—No es necesario, ya voy yo.

Tobi se sentó a la orilla de la cama, le pasó las flores a Hinata y la observó con cariño. La ojiperla abrazo las flores y luego las dejo en el florero que siempre tenía en su buró.

—Mañana les pondré agua.

Tobi no dijo otra palabra, se quedó viendo a los dos bebés que dormían tranquilos. Eran idénticos a su primo. Se sentía mal de estar en el que debería ser su lugar, pero él amaba a Hinata, y prometió a Shisui que la cuidaría. Se quitó sus guantes para acariciar las mejillas de ambos bebés, su piel era suave y muy delicada, le encantaba el tacto y todos los sentimientos que le provocaban.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias Tobi. Me alegra que hayas venido, quería que los conocieras.

—Si, también me alegro— Tobi seguía acariciando a los gemelos, Hinata sonreía al verlo.

—Obito es el mayor— Hinata señaló a su hijo que dormía plácidamente —Y el menor es Shisui— está vez señaló al pequeño que se comenzaba a remover inquieto.

Tobi sentía su ojo húmedo, Hinata lo amaba tanto que había decidido nombrar a su hijo como él —Me encantan sus nombres— Shisui hizo un puchero, el Uchiha sabía que estaba a punto de llorar pero sentía ternura en lugar de miedo —¿Puedo?— Hinata asintió sonriendo.

El enmascarado se puso de pie y cargó en sus brazos al bebé, procuró hacerlo con delicadeza y mucho cuidado. Shisui pronto comenzó a llorar.

—Tranquilo pequeño, yo estoy aquí. Sabes, no pienso reemplazar a tu papá, pero si quieres puedes verme como uno.

—Si él hablara te diría que sí— le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, Tobi rió un poco mientras algunas lágrimas salían de su ojo. Está era una nueva etapa para Hinata en la que le gustaría acompañarla.

—Afortunadamente yo sí puedo hablar.

Hinata ladeó su cabeza confundida —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque yo sí puedo decirte que te amo ojos de ángel.

Hinata se sorprendió, su rostro fue tomando color rojo hasta que prácticamente podía competir con el cabello del Kazekage.

—Yo también t-te amo— logró articular después de varios segundos. Su corazón se había agitado demasiado, era la primera vez que Tobi decía que la amaba.

El Uchiha sonrió al ver su estado y continuó arrullando al pequeño Shisui.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios:_**

**_Paulette: _**Puede ser ;) Cuando Naruto regrese Hanabi será mas consciente de sus sentimientos. Para que Obito le diga quien es en realidad aún hace falta algunos capítulos. Yo también amo a Konan, de los personajes femeninos ella es mi favorita :3

**_RukiaNeechan: _**Me alegra que lo pienses, también me pareció lindo hacer ese momento entre ellos. Y es cierto, el Narusaku también era buena opción, pero Sakura ya sentía algo desde que Itachi le dió un consejo, eso como que la conmovió. Si serán adolescentes, y los gemelos tendrán tres años. Lo hice como si Naruto tuviera trece cuando ellos nacieron. Se me hacía mas facil de esa manera, para que cuando él regresara ya teniendo dieciséis, los gemelos tuvieran ya tres años.

Este día también publicaré dos capítulos, porque mañana estaré ocupada y es probable que no pueda actualizar :')

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización ️:D


	16. Capítulo XV: Naruto está de regreso

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Sakura corrió para alcanzar a su compañero de equipo y a su hermano mayor, los llamó en varias ocasiones hasta que ambos Uchiha se detuvieron.

Ahora que los bebés de Hinata habían nacido, ella le prometió que pronto podría entrenarla de nuevo, aunque fuera por menos tiempo a comparación de sus entrenamientos anteriores. Estaba emocionada por ese motivo, había algunas técnicas que Hinata podía enseñarle, además de ayudarla a perfeccionar su control de chakra, algo que sin duda le ayudaría con su maestra Tsunade.

—Por fin los alcanzo— Sakura llegó un poco agitada, llevaba tres cuadras intentando llegar a ellos. No podía creer lo rápido que caminaban ambos hermanos.

—Lo siento Sakura, teníamos un poco de prisa— Itachi se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sasuke le prestaba atención a su compañera, pero no dejaba de cuidar al bebé que estaba en sus brazos. Sakura asintió, el color rosa de sus mejillas captó la atención de su compañero de equipo. No sabía si era por el esfuerzo o por seguir viendo embobada a su hermano.

—¿Esos son los niños de Hinata-sensei?

—Sí— respondió Sasuke en esta ocasión —Este es Obito, mi hermano tiene a Shisui.

—¿Cómo pueden diferenciarlos?— preguntó confundida, a simple vista eran idénticos. Pero Hinata había dicho que se diferenciaban en algo.

—Los hijos de Hinata tienen heterocromía.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sus ojos son de diferente color?— interrumpió Sakura a Itachi, él asintió.

—El ojo derecho de Shisui es de color negro y su ojo izquierdo es como los ojos de Hinata-san.

—Pero el ojo izquierdo de Obito es negro y el derecho es como el de los Hyūga— terminó por decir Sasuke —En pocas palabras, son lo contrario.

Sakura los observó atentamente, fue el pequeño Shisui quién le sonrió —Es cierto, no lo había notado.

—Tal vez es porque no los miras muy seguido— Sasuke se encogió de hombros —Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a verlos en mi casa todo el tiempo, a Itachi le gusta pedírselos a la Hyūga para cuidarlos.

—Eso es muy amable de su parte Itachi-san— Sakura lo observaba como si fuera una botella de agua enmedio del desierto, y ella ya llevara varios días caminando bajo el Sol.

—Es lo que un padrino hace— intentó distraer la atención de la chica sobre él. Últimamente, con las salidas de ambos a la tienda de pastelitos del Clan Uchiha, el comportamiento de Sakura hacia el era algo diferente. Itachi no podía evitar verse igual de torpe que su mejor amigo cuando comenzaba a hablar con Hinata, creía que después de Izumi Uchiha no se sentiría de esa manera, pero la vida siempre tenía planes inesperados.

—¿Por qué nos buscabas Sakura?

La pelirrosa salió de su ensoñación y reaccionó al escuchar a Sasuke —Ah sí, Kakashi-sensei nos quiere ver, dijo algo sobre un reemplazo para Naruto.

—¿Reemplazo?

—Bueno, tanto así como un reemplazo no. Es más bien un compañero para misiones que ocupará el lugar que Naruto dejó vacío, al menos en lo que regresa.

—¿Tengo que ir ahora?— Sakura asintió.

—Descuida Sasuke, yo puedo con los bebés— su hermano menor no pareció convencido, aún así le entrego a Obito.

—Nos vemos después niisan.

—Adiós Itachi-san— Sakura seguía con su sonrisa en el rostro, Sasuke tomó su muñeca para caminar en la otra dirección.

—Hasta luego— Itachi se despidió con una sonrisa al ser incapaz de usar sus manos —¿Qué haré con ustedes?— Obito lo observó fijamente, Shisui infló sus mejillas con un gesto de molestia.

.

.

.

Itachi no dejó de sonreír, comenzaba a pensar que Shisui era muy observador. Por poco y creía que había entendido lo que dijo, algo prácticamente imposible.

Kakashi estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, ahora que había un nuevo integrante en su equipo, decidió realizar una práctica entre ellos. Quería descubrir si Sai sería capaz de acostumbrase a su nueva vida, después de haber pasado tantos años de su infancia en raíz, entendía que no era fácil para el chico adaptarse a su nueva vida.

Hinata llegó después de la primera media hora de entrenamiento, el día era magnífico y la Hyūga lo aprovechó para acompañar a su mejor amigo. Sobre el hombro cargaba una pañalera con un pequeño oso tejido, regalo que Kakashi le entregó después del nacimiento de sus hijos. Los pequeños Uchiha estaban en sus brazos, el peliplata la ayudó tomando a uno de ellos en cuanto la miró llegar.

Obito comenzó a llorar al sentir que era separado de su madre, Shisui tenía una sonrisa sutil en el rostro. Kakashi se aseguró de que sus alumnos no vieran para retirarse la máscara, eso siempre funcionaba para calmar a Obito. Esa vez no fue la excepción, Obito dejó de llorar al ver el rostro de su padrino.

—Comienzo a creer que Obito está enamorado de ti— Kakashi cubrió su rostro nuevamente, el pequeño en sus brazos no volvió a llorar.

—Tonterías— Kakashi ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, con eso Hinata sabía que su broma no le había causado gracia.

—Supongo que debe ser el nombre— Hinata prosiguió con su broma, no todos lo días tenía la oportunidad de molestar un poco a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué insinúas?— Kakashi entrecerró su único ojo visible, no le gustaba el rumbo que tenía esa conversación.

—Bueno, Obito-kun y tú siempre discutían— Hinata levantó sus hombros para demostrar que eso no le importaba —Shisui-kun decía que parecían pareja.

—Tal vez por eso no te correspondía.

—¡Oye!— esta vez fue el turno de Kakashi para reír. Su mejor amiga se miraba enfadada, le daba ternura, por eso le encantaba arruinarle sus bromas.

—Lo siento Hinata, no es mi culpa ser más atractivo que tú.

—¡Kakashi-kun!— Hinata infló sus mejillas, Shisui jaló su cabello, reclamando su atención. Kakashi creía que el pequeño hijo de Hinata era un poco acaparador cuando se trataba de su madre.

—E-espera Shisui, no hagas eso— Shisui sonrió al ver que su madre volvía a mirarlo solamente a él.

—¿Ya comieron?— Kakashi frotaba con su dedo índice los labios de Obito, el niño sonreía.

—No te recomiendo hacer eso, Obito chupa todo lo que se lleva a la boca— le aconsejó Hinata, aunque un poco tarde, Kakashi retiró su dedo lleno de saliva de la boca del pequeño pelinegro —Y no, aún no han comido. Pero tengo algunas papillas en la maletita.

El peliplata asintió, retiró la pañalera del hombro de su amiga y comenzó a buscar las papillas y los cubiertos. Los hijos de su amiga estaban a sólo unas semanas de cumplir un año, Itachi y él tenían un tiempo planeando hacerles un convivio dentro de los terrenos del Clan Uchiha.

—¿Te gusta la manzana Obito?— el niño respondió con una gran sonrisa, a Kakashi le parecía adorable. Más por el hecho de que sus dientes aún no crecían.

—¿Me puedes pasar la papilla de plátano para Shisui?— su mejor amigo le dió la papilla junto con una cuchara pequeña. Hinata sentó a Shisui en sus piernas y abrió el frasco para comenzar a alimentar a su hijo —Abre la boca cariño.

Hinata limpiaba con la cuchara la papilla que caía por las comisura de la boca de su hijo. Kakashi observaba e imitaba sus movimientos.

—Pronto llegará el día Hinata— la ojiperla asintió emocionada.

—Espero que Naruto pueda estar aquí para su próximo cumpleaños.

—Seguro que sí.

.

.

.

Tobi observaba desde la ventana a Hinata, ella estaba tan concentrada en su labor de alimentar a sus hijos que no se había percatado de su presencia. Igual, no era como si a él le gustara cambiar ese detalle.

Obito y Shisui estaban sentados en sus periqueras de madera, muy juntos el uno del otro. Shisui esperaba pacientemente su turno de ser alimentado. Obito, que ya se había cansado de comer papilla y sólo quería dormir, uso sus manitas para tirar el frasco de la papilla. Hinata sintió que su pijama se llenaba del alimento, Obito se rió al ver que su mamá estaba manchada. A Shisui no le pareció gracioso y con su mano derecha hecha un puño, golpeó a su hermano. Obito no tardó en llorar.

—Eso no se hace Shisui— la respiración del niño era entrecortada, tenía la cara llena de arrepentimiento y un leve brote de lloriqueo que fue en aumento hasta desembocar en llanto —No, no llores tú también Shisui. Y no es correcto que tires la comida Obito.

—¿Siempre son así de traviesos?

—Tobi— Hinata intentó levantarse del suelo al escuchar la profunda voz a su espalda. Resbaló por culpa de la papilla embarrada en sus manos y cayó, Tobi se apresuró a ir en su ayuda.

Los niños dejaron de llorar poco a poco para prestar atención al hombre que ayudaba a su madre a ponerse de pie —¿Estás bien?

—Sí— Hinata se sonrojó al ver la papilla en su blusa, seguramente se veía descuidada. El pensamiento la incomodó.

—¿Te hiciste daño?— Tobi no lo notó, y si lo hizo, prefirió no decirle algo al respecto. Hinata agradecía su silencio, de esa forma se sentía cómoda.

—No, estoy bien. Gracias Tobi.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?— la Hyūga asintió. Tobi decidió relevar a su pareja —Si quieres toma un baño, iré cuando haya dormido a estos pequeños traviesos.

Hinata asintió de nuevo y salió de la habitación de sus hijos para dirigirse a la propia. Estaba tan cansada que no pensó en quedarse a contradecir a Tobi.

El Uchiha se quitó la máscara y la dejó en el suelo, ambos niños no dejaban de verlo con curiosidad. Sentía alivio al descubrir que no los asustaba. Primero limpió el desastre y luego terminó de alimentarlos, el primero en alzar sus brazos para ser llevado a su cuna fue Obito, Shisui como siempre espero con paciencia.

Volvió a colocarse su máscara y prendió el carrusel que colgaba frente a sus cunas. Los hijos de su amada poco a poco cerraban los ojos. Hinata llegó justo a tiempo para darles un último beso.

—Muchas gracias Tobi.

Él sonrió y se acercó a ella —Hay una forma de agradecerme.

—¿Cuál?— preguntó siguiendo su juego.

—Quiero un beso, ojos de ángel.

Hinata caminó los pasos que los separaban, miró su ojo antes de subir su máscara, solo lo suficiente para que no le estorbara. Juntó sus labios con los de Tobi y se dejó llevar por la oleada de sensaciones que le provocó. Los labios de Tobi eran fríos debido a la noche que probablemente pasó fuera, Hinata se encargó de llenarlo de calor.

—Te amo Hinata.

—Yo también te amo.

Tobi acompañó a Hinata a su habitación, esa noche se permitiría quedarse con ella hasta el amanecer.

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki había llegado justo a tiempo para el cumpleaños número tres de sus pequeños hermanos. Conocerlos fue un verdadero gusto, no dejaba de sorprenderle el gran parecido que tenían con Shisui Uchiha. Lo primero que quiso hacer fue ir a ver a Hinata, grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo mucho que crecieron sus hijos. Era mucho mejor conocerlos en persona que ver las fotos que de vez en cuando Kakashi le enviaba a Jiraiya.

—Okasan, yo quiero ir por el pastel— los ojos azules de Naruto brillaban con fuerza. Hinata no pudo resistirse y terminó aceptando.

—Está bien, pero Hanabi irá contigo para asegurarse de que el pastel llegue completo.

—De acuerdo— respondió algo nervioso, tal vez nadie lo conocía mejor que su madre adoptiva. Ella no confiaba en el gran apetito y la falta de resistencia ante la tentación de Naruto.

—Naruto-niisan— el rubio sintió que su pulso aumentaba al escuchar a Obito llamarlo, le encantaba que le dijeran hermano mayor.

—¿Qué sucede Obito-chan?

—N-no me digas así— el Uchiha lo miró de mala manera.

—Yo pienso que t-te queda bien— dijo Shisui apareciendo en la habitación, justo a lado de su madre. Su hermano gemelo decidió ignorarlo.

—De chocolate.

—¿Quieres que tu pastel sea de chocolate pequeño Obito?— el niño asintió —¿Tú estás de acuerdo Shisui?

—S-si.

—Por fin están de acuerdo en algo— Hinata suspiró con una sonrisa.

—Naruto— Hanabi entró a la habitación de su hermana sin haber llamado antes, necesitaba encontrar a Naruto con urgencia y estaba segura de que él estaría ahí.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hokage-sama te está llamando, dice que hay problemas en Sunagakure.

—Gaara— murmuró Naruto preocupado. Lo primero que llegó a su mente con esa noticia fue en que su amigo podía estar en problemas.

La fiesta de cumpleaños tendría que esperar.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios: _**

**_RukiaNeechan: _**Tienes razón, deberán tener más cuidado ahora que todos estarán atentos xd Pero seguramente Obito la seguirá viendo, porque sus técnicas de espacio-tiempo son geniales para transportarse ;) Itachi siempre estará atento con Hinata, tanto porque es su amiga como por su promesa a Shisui. Como el refrán, piensa mal y acertarás.

**_Anairam Mariana: _**Me alegra que te agrade :3 Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste.

**_Paulette: _**Sí, ya quería escribir de ellos en su etapa de bebé y de un poco más grandes para que interactúen con los otros personajes xd Creo que ya no faltan tantos capítulo para que Hinata descubra la verdad, pero si se complicará un poco la relación de ellos dos.

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D


	17. Capítulo XVI: Espiando a Sasuke

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Gaara salía de una reunión a media noche, desde la mañana tenía un mal presentimiento, la tranquilidad de la aldea no lograba convencerlo de que todo estaba bien. Pasó el resto de la noche en su oficina, ordenando que la seguridad fuera reforzada. Estaba realmente cansado, pero ese no sería el motivo que lo haría abandonar su puesto.

Hizo a un lado los papeles de su escritorio, se levantó de su silla y caminó a la gran ventana de su oficina, un gran pájaro volaba por el cielo, desde ese momento se percató de que algo andaba mal.

Deidara volaba en su gran ave de arcilla y se encargaba de asesinar a los ninjas que vigilaban la aldea, se acercó al techo de un edificio y de un salto aterrizó en el. Alzó la vista sólo para encontrar frente a él a la persona que buscaba.

—Parece que te diste cuenta— mencionó para acabar con el silencio del lugar.

—En la aldea no hay pájaros como ese— le respondió el Kazekage con aparente tranquilidad.

—Da igual, me acabas de ahorrar la molestia de ir a buscarte.

Gaara usó su arena, el rubio esquivó los ataques y, para no arriesgarse, volvió a subir a su ave. El Kazekage se elevó y lo siguió gracias a su arena, una mano grande, parecida al Shukaku, perseguía a Deidara muy de cerca.

—Él usa un tipo de explosivo desconocido— el número de manos creadas por Gaara, (las cuales se encargaban de seguir a su enemigo), aumentaron.

El Akatsuki creo más aves con su arcilla —Estás serán más rápidas, hum.

Las aves lograron pasar a través de la arena de Gaara, no tardaron absolutamente nada en explotar. Afortunadamente, el pelirrojo se protegió en una esfera hecha del material que era experto en manejar.

Deidara cayó por la explosión, pero rápidamente creo un ave en donde aterrizó casi a salvo. Gaara, en un rápido movimiento, logró destrozar su brazo con su ataúd de arena.

El rubio introdujo su otra mano en la bolsa que guardaba su arcilla —Tengo mi especialidad— dijo mientras lanzaba una de sus criaturas hacia la aldea, Gaara evitó que la explosión hiciera daño con su escudo de arena, pero la distracción provocó que una de las aves de su enemigo explotará cerca de él.

Como era de esperarse su escudo lo protegió, la gran esfera de arena que lo rodeaba fue traspasada por las pequeñas criaturas de arcilla de Deidara. Gaara no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, su barrera lentamente se deshizo, usó sus últimas fuerzas para que la arena del desierto protegiera la aldea.

El rubio tomó con su ave el cuerpo inconsciente del Kazekage y emprendió el vuelo —Me has causado problemas, pero el final es normal.

Naruto llegó a la aldea de la arena junto a su equipo y ese nuevo integrante que le presentaron, del que en realidad no prestó demasiada atención. Estaba preocupado por Gaara y la situación empeoró al enterarse de que su amigo fue secuestrado por Akatsuki.

Kankuro fue gravemente herido cuando intento ir por él, Sakura decidió ser ella quien lo revisara.

.

.

.

—Vaya parece que Deidara también ha caído— Tobi se agachó para tomar el brazo del rubio —Tal vez fue por una explosión Zetsu-san, me pregunto si habrá más restos de él por todas partes.

—Aparta tus manos de ahí idiota— Deidara salió de entre los árboles, con expresión de pocos amigos.

—¡Ah! Pensé que habías muerto.

—¿Dónde está elJinchūriki?— preguntó Zetsu.

—Oye dame un respiro, estoy acabado.

Tobi rió en voz alta —Es verdad, a penas puedes mantenerte en pie.

—Tobi, no tolero las faltas de respeto.

—Pero yo sólo digo la verdad Deidara-san, le dieron una paliza.

—Tobi— murmuró casi en un gruñido antes de usar sus piernas para ahorcarlo —Ahora si te mato.

—No tan fuerte Deidara-san— chilló el enmascarado dando golpes en las piernas del rubio.

—Deidara, no deberías tratar así a tu nuevo compañero— de la impresión, el rubio aflojó su agarre. Oportunidad que Tobi aprovechó para escapar y correr a lado de Zetsu.

—¿Eso significa que ya soy un miembro oficial, Zetsu-san?— el mencionado asintió —¿Qué le parece Deidara-san?, Ahora soy su compañero.

—Genial— el rubio resopló. Su sarcasmo no obtuvo efecto en el enmascarado.

—¿Debería llamarlo Deidara-senpai?— se preguntó Tobi a si mismo.

—Haz lo que quieras, raro.

—De acuerdo— dijo Tobi con su usual voz chillona.

.

.

.

Naruto llegó a la aldea nuevamente con una buena noticia, Gaara estaba a salvo. Lo único malo es que la vida de una buena ninja se había perdido. Sakura, Sasuke y su nuevo compañero Sai, aceptaron acompañarlo al cumpleaños de sus hermanos. En el Clan Hyūga parecían tener todo preparado.

Neji y Hanabi no paraban de dar vueltas por el lugar, asegurándose de que todo estuviera impecable. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que Hanabi se veía linda, con todo el asunto de Gaara, no había tenido oportunidad de verla con detenimiento.

—¿Cómo le dirás a Hinata-sensei que Kakashi-sensei está en el hospital?— el rubio dejó de ver a la Hyūga y giró su rostro hacia su compañera, en ese momento, su sonrojo bajó.

—No estoy seguro— reconoció bajando la cabeza. Se sentía triste, lo que menos queria era darle una mala noticia a su madre en ese momento que parecía estar feliz.

—Yo puedo decirle— dijo Sai con una sonrisa. Naruto lo miró esperanzado.

—Olvídalo, de eso nada— Sakura se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba de forma intimidante —Tú no tienes tacto para estás cosas.

—Yo lo haré— todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Sasuke —Le diré a Itachi la situación para que hable con Hinata.

—Bueno, eso suena más razonable— susurró la única chica del grupo. Naruto y Sai asintieron en total acuerdo.

—Naruto-niisan— el pequeño Shisui lo llamó cuando entraron al dōjō que serviría de salón de eventos. Obito corría detrás de su hermano menor —Oneesan— los ojos de Sakura brillaron, le encantaba que los hijos de su maestra la llamarán de esa forma.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos, aunque el único que pareció acrodarse de él y Sai fue Obito —Niisan— el pequeño Uchiha asintió con la cabeza para saludar al pálido compañero de equipo de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no están usando ropa igual?— preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

—Obito quería usar o-overol, pero yo di-digo que el overol es de ni-niña— su hermano mayor entrecerró los ojos.

—N-no es de niña, el tío Itachi nos los regaló.

—Pero yo n-no quería u-usarlo.

—No importa— dijo Naruto en un intento por calmar el inicio de discusión de sus hermanos —De esa forma puedo diferenciarlos.

A los gemelos les resbaló una gota de sudor por detrás de la cabeza. Su hermano mayor en ocasiones solía ser muy despistado, y eso que apenas lo estaban conociendo de verdad.

—Tengo que buscar a Itachi, nos vemos en un momento— habló Sasuke para retirarse, sus amigos se despidieron con la mano. El pequeño Obito lo miró partir con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su hermano Shisui.

Naruto pasó la tarde jugando con sus hermanos, ellos estaban realmente interesados en todo lo que él hacía. Escuchaban sus historias y observaban sus sorprendentes técnicas nuevas. Con la mirada buscó a su madre, Hinata era consolada por Itachi Uchiha, aunque lo más seguro es que se encontraba triste por el estado de su maestro Kakashi, le sorprendía el hecho de que formara una sonrisa para celebrar el cumpleaños de sus hijos.

Itachi se llevó a Hinata a un lugar más apartado de las curiosas miradas. La Hyūga por fin se permitió llorar en el pecho de su amigo.

—Estará bien Hinata-san, no es tan grave.

—Pero, no hice nada.

—Debía cuidar de sus hijos, entienda que ya no es lo mismo. Cuando ellos tengan más edad, podrá regresar a su labor de ninja.

—Me siento culpable Itachi-kun.

—No es por no haberlo ayudado que se siente culpable.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Hinata lo observó a través de sus ojos llorosos. Las palabras de Itachi lograron captar toda su atención.

—Se culpa porque Akatsuki es el responsable de toda esta situación.

—Itachi-kun— murmuró. Era cierto, y le daba algo de pena que sus sentimientos fueran tan transparentes para su amigo.

—Y porque usted está saliendo con uno de ellos— la Hyūga bajó la mirada, ya no soportaba que le siguiera diciendo lo que ella ya sabía —¿O me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas— aceptó apenada. Ella creía que Tobi no era malo, pero su organización había atacado al líder de una nación y a personas inocentes. Lo peor de todo, es que en el fondo lo seguía defendiendo.

—Debe encontrar alguien mejor Hinata-san, Madara es una mala elección.

—¿Madara?— eso era imposible, Madara llevaba años muerto.

—¿No se lo ha dicho?, Él es Madara Uchiha.

—N-no, debes estar equivocado Itachi-kun.

—Esa es la única verdad Hinata-san.

.

.

.

—Es de verdad Neji, yo los miré— el ojiperla escuchaba a su compañero de equipo, estaba cansado de decirle la misma respuesta. No. Aparentemente su amigo no comprendía el significado de esa palabra —Tenemos que saber lo que trama, no es bueno para Tenten.

—Tal vez sólo este interesado en Tenten, ella es una chica— respondió, como si para Rock Lee no fuera demasiado obvio.

—No se trata de eso, debemos espiarlos.

—¿A quien debemos espiar?— Naruto apareció frente ambos chicos, cargando en su brazo derecho a Obito y llevando de su mano libre a Shisui.

—Si, trabajo ninja— el pequeño Shisui saltó emocionado, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Ese es el espíritu de la juventud— Lee alzó su puño y lloró de alegría al ver su entusiasmo. A Naruto le pareció ver brillo a su alrededor. Algi que también sucedía cada vez que Gai hablaba.

—Eres raro— murmuró Obito.

—No digas eso pequeño Obito— dijo el muchacho, esta vez no lloraba de alegría.

—No vamos a espiar a nadie— Neji, como el joven más maduro de todos ahí, decidió intervenir para tranquilizar a todos.

—¿Por qué el tío Neji siempre arruina lo divertido?— Obito se removió para poder bajar del brazo de Naruto, el rubio lo dejó en el suelo pero no soltó su mano.

—Yo no arruino nada Obito.

—Está es tu oportunidad de demostrarlo Neji— la sonrisa del rubio no le dió buen presentimiento a Neji —¿A quién debemos espiar?— volvió a preguntar.

—A Sasuke Uchiha— Lee se contagió del buen humor de Naruto.

—¿Sasuke?— Obito no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sasuke era uno de sus mayores ídolos, no quería imaginar lo decepcionado que estaría si los descubrían. Pero también debía admitir que le agradaba la idea de hacer trabajo ninja, como decía su hermano Shisui.

—Yo conozco a la persona indicada para ese trabajo, ella es buena cuando se trata de espiar a Sasuke— Shisui se mostró totalmente confiado. Sus deducciones rara vez fallaban.

—¿Ella?— Neji arqueó una ceja.

—Sakura, ella era la fan número uno de Sasuke.

—Tiene sentido— aceptó Naruto. Le sorprendía que Shisui fuera tan inteligente como para pensar en Sakura como opción, a él no se le habría ocurrido.

—No estoy seguro de todo esto— Neji miró a sus compañeros y a sus sobrinos con indecisión. Algo en su interior seguía diciéndole que no era una buena idea.

—Por favor tío Neji— Shisui tomó su mano y lo miró directamente a los ojos, la mirada bicolor del pequeño le derritió el corazón. Obito se unió a su hermano rápidamente, el Hyūga maldijo en su mente la hora en que los niños aprendieron su debilidad. ¿Quién podía decirle que no a esos tiernos ojos llorosos?

—Por favor— pidió Lee seguido de Naruto, ambos imitando la técnica de los Uchiha.

A Neji le dió un tic en el ojo derecho, esos dos habían arruinado el momento. Aún así, aceptaría participar para cuidar de sus sobrinos —Está bien.

.

.

.

—Así que, ¿Han venido a mí por ayuda?

Los tres jóvenes asintieron, al igual que los dos niños a su lado.

—Sólo tú puedes ayudarnos— le dijo Shisui, conocía a Sakura, si aumentaba su ego, ella terminaría cediendo a ellos. Todo para demostrar que sus capacidades eran tan geniales como ellos afirmaban. Se trataba de una especie de demostración para si misma y ellos también.

—Es cierto— reconoció la mujer con un aire de superioridad que atemorizó a Naruto —Mis habilidades de espionaje son perfectas.

—Deja de fanfarronear Sakura-chan— la Haruno casi pierde el equilibrio al escuchar a su compañero —Sólo queremos que nos ayudes a espiar a Sasuke porque eres una experta en eso, no es para tanto.

—Tú, cabeza hueca— Naruto recibió un golpe en la frente que seguramente le traería como consecuencia un moretón —Estás arruinado mi momento. No los pienso ayudar si son así de irrespetuosos.

—Por favor— suplicó Shisui haciendo uso de sus ojos tiernos, Obito volvió a seguir su ejemplo.

—Oh porque son tan tiernos— Sakura los abrazó y restregó su cara en sus sonrojadas mejillas —No puedo decirle que no a estas lindas caritas.

—¿Por qué sólo eres mala conmigo Sakura-chan?— preguntó Naruto frotando su rostro, justo donde había recibido el golpe de su amiga.

—Tú siempre me haces enojar, ese es el problema Naruto.

—En Sakura-san arde la llama de la juventud— exclamó Lee entusiasmado —Eso la hace ver linda.

—No creo que sea eso lo que la hace ver linda— dijo Neji con su habitual seriedad.

—¿Crees que soy linda, Neji?— Sakura cubrió sus mejillas, las cuales comenzaron a tomar un color ligeramente rojo.

—Sí.

—Yo también lo creo Sakura.

—Oh pequeño Shisui, eres tan tierno— Sakura se volvió a hincar a su altura, sólo que esta vez repartió besos en todo el rostro del niño.

Obito se sonrojó y cruzó sus brazos —No es justo, si así vas a recompensar a Shisui. Entonces yo también creo que eres muy linda.

—No te pongas celoso Obito, hay más de tu hermana Sakura para ti también— el niño se dejó hacer de los mimos de la linda chica de cabello rosa.

—Envidioso— susurró Shisui.

—¿Nos ayudarás Sakura-san?— Lee la observó con un brillo de esperanza.

—Cuenten conmigo.

.

.

.

El recorrido de Tenten a los campos de entrenamiento parecía haber caído del cielo. Si ella estaba en un lugar rodeando de árboles sería más fácil esconderse para poder espiarla. Para sorpresa de los jóvenes ninja, Sasuke ya se encontraba esperando a su compañera.

—Por fin llegas.

—Bonita bienvenida Uchiha— respondió Tenten, dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar.

—¿Lograste hacer lo que te pedí?

—Eso en realidad era muy sencillo— Tenten sonrió y le entrego un par de pergaminos. Sasuke los tomó, tocando las manos de la castaña más tiempo del que debería.

—Gracias.

—Vaya, el gran Sasuke Uchiha dando las gracias— se burló Tenten, no todos los dias tenía la oportunidad fe hacerlo.

—No te burles, o nunca lo volveré a hacer.

—Ya, tranquilo— el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo?, Tal vez Itachi nos deje ayudarlo a preparar la comida en esta ocasión.

Tenten asintió —Me agrada tu hermano.

El ruido de algo cayendo al suelo llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, a unos metros de ellos, había un Neji intentando detener a un preocupado Lee.

—¡Lo sabía!— gritó el chico de grandes cejas —Sasuke-kun tiene a la pobre Tenten en un Genjutsu.

—¿Lee, Neji?, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?— preguntó Tenten después de salir de su asombro.

—Ya te dije que su flujo de chakra es normal, Tenten no está en un Genjutsu— explicó Neji por quinta vez en ese lapso de tiempo.

—Tontos— Obito y Shisui bajaron de un árbol con ayuda de Naruto —Nos delataron— ambos niños los señalaron enfadados.

—Par de idiotas— Sakura bajó también y le propinó un golpe a Lee y a Neji —Si fuera una verdadera misión estaríamos en problemas. ¿Qué ejemplo le están dando a los hijos de Hinata-sensei?

—¿Que hacen todos ustedes aquí?— Tenten los miró acusadora, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Queremos saber que pretendes con nuestra querida Tenten— Lee se soltó del agarre de Neji y corrió para abrazar a su amiga. A Sasuke no le gustó para nada esa acción —Tranquila Tenten, ya estás a salvo.

—Yo no estaba en peligro Lee, suéltame— se quejó la castaña intentando apartarlo —Me estás avergonzado.

—Dijo que la sueltes— Sasuke tomó la muñeca de Lee, sin ninguna intención de ser cuidadoso.

—Si no te conociera diría que estás celoso Sasuke— Naruto comenzó a reír, pero se detuvo al ver que su amigo no apartaba la vista de Rock Lee —Espera, ¿Si estás celoso?

—Lee deja a Tenten— la pelirosa golpeó de nueva cuenta a Lee, el chico no tuvo otra opción que soltar a su amiga.

—¿Sasuke tiene novia?— los más pequeños del grupo miraron al Uchiha que consideraban un hermano con asombro.

—Te dije que Sasuke-niisan si tenía sentimientos— dijo Obito viendo a su hermano que miraba al suelo derrotado —Me debes tu postre de todo el mes.

—¿Ustedes apostaron que Sasuke tenía sentimientos?— Naruto los miró con los brazos cruzados. Ambos niños asintieron.

—Y el tonto de Obito ganó.

—¿A quien le llamas tonto?— se quejó el Uchiha dándole un leve golpe a Shisui.

—Ustedes dos, basta— sentenció Sasuke, no hizo falta otra palabra, pues los dos pequeños dejaron de hablar —Necesito una explicación, ahora.

—Lee cree que obligas a Tenten a algo— dijo Neji.

—¿Están locos?, ¿Por qué apoyaste esta idea Neji?

—Yo no estaba de acuerdo, en realidad, me negué rotundamente Tenten.

—Ella es mía, y no por un Genjutsu— dijo Sasuke viendo a Lee —Yo no necesito eso para atraer a una mujer.

—¿Pero cómo?— Sakura parecía igual de confundida que sus amigos —Si tú y Tenten ni siquiera hablaban.

Para sorpresa de Naruto, Sakura no se notaba triste por la noticia del noviazgo de Sasuke, incluso Obito parecía más triste que ella. Eso le hizo pensar una sola cosa, ¿Sería que Sakura ya había superado a Sasuke?

—Kakashi me pidió que me acercara a Tenten hace tres años, ella y su familia son expertos en armas y pergaminos. Ellos me ayudaron a firmar mi propio contrato.

—¡Oh!— aparentemente todos habían comprendido, aunque Lee aún tenía sus dudas.

—¿Entonces no pretendes hacerle daño a Tenten?

—No.

—En ese caso, deseo que la juventud continúe ardiendo en ustedes— todos lo observaron con algo de incredulidad. Y pensar que hace solo unos minutos estaba molesto, lo cual Neji comprendía, Tenten era más que una compañera, era su mejor amiga —Cuida de nuestra linda Tenten, y tú Tenten, demuestra lo que una alumna de Gai-sensei es capaz de hacer.

Teneten dejó salir el aire de sus labios, ya acostumbrada a las repentinas muestras de efusividad de su amigo.

—Espero que no se les ocurra espiarme de nuevo— amenazó el Uchiha activando su línea sucesora. Sus amigos asintieron con cierta vergüenza.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba leyendo en su habitación, con la luz de una vela que se encontraba arriba de su buró. La electricidad se había ido en algunas partes de Konoha debido a una tormenta, la ojiperla agradecía que sus hijos se hubiera dormido antes de que eso sucediera. A pesar de ser valientes en otros aspectos, Obito y Shisui aún le temían a la oscuridad.

Su vela se apagó cuando la ventana se abrió, ella se levantó de la cama con la intención de ir a cerrarla. Para su sorpresa, un ojo rojo la miraba desde una esquina de la habitación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—A cabo de llegar— respondió él acercándose a Hinata, se detuvo al ver que ella retrocedía —¿Sucede algo?

La vista de Hinata poco a poco se acostumbró a la oscuridad, la luz de la luna era una ayuda extra que le permitía apreciar mejor a Tobi.

—¿Por qué tú organización atacó al Kazekage?, ¿Sabes que es sólo un chico de la edad de Naruto?

—Lo sé, ya hablamos de eso antes Hinata. Tu aldea y yo no tenemos los mismos ideales, eso no me hace un criminal.

—Kakashi-kun dice que vas tras los Jinchūriki, ¿Intentarás matar a Naruto también?— él dudó en responder —Naruto es mi hijo.

—No lo sé— le respondió con sinceridad, ese era su objetivo, pero no sentía que podía matar a Naruto. No quería ver a Hinata llorar por su culpa de nuevo.

—Esa no es una respuesta— ella sollozó, se estaba debatiendo entre su amor por Tobi y su amor por Naruto. ¿A quién escogería?

—Lo siento Hinata, mi intención no es lastimarte.

—¿Es cierto que eres Madara Uchiha?

Tobi no permitió que su tono de voz revelara su asombro —¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—No importa quién me lo dijo, dime si es verdad— le exigió ella, procurando no alzar demasiado la voz. Sus hijos dormían en la habitación de a lado, despertarlos sería malo. No sabría explicarles eo motivo de sus gritos.

—No, no es verdad.

—Dime quien eres en realidad— Hinata contuvo sus ganas de llorar, se sentía impotente. Itachi le decía que Tobi era un hombre malo, alguien en quien no podía confiar. Pero ella miraba más allá, y creía que él tenía bondad en su corazón —Por favor.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Dímelo— le suplicó la mujer de lindos ojos.

—¿En realidad me amas?

—¿Qué?— Hinata se sorprendió, esa era una pregunta que no esperaba en un momento así.

—Sólo contéstame.

—Tobi— susurró.

—Si te digo quien soy en realidad, ¿Podrás aceptarme?

—N-no lo sé.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta— Tobi desapareció, su cuerpo se perdía en la oscuridad, justo por donde el pasaba su mano. Hinata entendió sus palabras, él creía que ella no lo amaba en realidad, por el hecho de no asegurarle que podía aceptarlo sin su máscara. Estaba algo confundida, antes había querido ver su verdadero rostro, ahora las palabras de Itachi le sembraron duda.

Hinata se quedó en la habitación vacía, pensando en que era lo que debía hacer. La vista se le nubló al punto de casi provocarle un desmayo, fue en ese momento que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a dormir.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios: _**

**_Paulette: _**Sai aparece porque lo quiero dejar con Ino como en la historia original xd Escribiré sobre lo que tiene cambios, si algo no aparece es porque quedó igual que en la historia original, no quiero escribir tanto relleno porque siento que luego puede ser tedioso para ustedes leer lo que ya saben.

Pd: ¡Gracias por seguir la historia!

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D ️


	18. Capítulo XVII: Sin máscara

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Naruto dejó caer el palito de paleta que tenía en su mano, quería decir que se sentía mejor después de tener una charla con Iruka, pero no era del todo cierto. Había perdido a uno de sus maestros sin poder haber hecho algo para envitarlo. Justo en ese momento necesitaba del consejo de su madre.

No muy lejos de él, su madre adoptiva se encontraba en su habitación. Después de arropar a sus hijos se retiró al cuarto de a lado para dormir. Fue una total sorpresa para Hinata ver a Tobi recargado en su ventana, llevaba casi un mes sin verlo desde su última discusión.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Él la miró a través del único orificio de su máscara —He venido para pedirte que vengas conmigo.

—¿Piensas que voy abandonar a mi familia?— ella cruzó sus brazos, con expresión molesta. Tobi aún no se movía de su lugar.

—No pienso llevarte sólo a ti, puedes traer a tus hijos. Jamás los separaría de ti.

—No lo haré— se negó la ojiperla de inmediato. La había abandonado por poco más de tres semanas, en el momento que más necesitaba respuestas y ahora solo venía y le pedía huir.

—Es lo mejor Hinata.

—¿Por qué es lo mejor?, Dime qué está sucediendo.

—Alguien vendrá a Konoha, y no me gustaría que te hiciera daño.

—¿Alguien de tu organización?— el hombre de la máscara asintió —¿Y no puedes pedirle que se detenga?

—Hinata— murmuró.

—¿O es que tú lo has mandado?

El silencio le dió la respuesta, apretó sus manos frustrada. Quería odiarlo por no dejar de tomar malas decisiones, pero no podía hacerlo. A pesar de todo, él no era por completo una mala persona, se lo había demostrado en tantas ocasiones que no podía solamente juzgarlo por esas acciones que tenían grandes consecuencias.

—¿Quieres capturar a Naruto-kun?— él se fijó en la oscuridad de la noche a través de la ventana, no quería verla porque sabría que le mentía. Hinata lo comprendió, él no se detendría por su hijo —Bien, ya decidiste. Yo también.

—Ojos de ángel— su boz fue en tono bajo, prácticamente un susurro. No le gustaba discutir con ella.

—Yo elijo a mi hijo, Naruto-kun es primero que lo que siento por ti— Tobi volvió a dirigir su vista a ella, en el fondo lo sabía, Hinata escogería a sus hijos. Es lo que una madre haría —Daré mi vida si es necesario para protegerlo.

—Te aseguro que sólo planeo hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

—Pero no de esta forma Tobi, esto está mal— ella comenzó a acercarse a él, la voz de su hermana la interrumpió antes que diera otro paso.

—No puedes entrar de esa forma Naruto— la puerta se abrió revelando a un alterado rubio, y a una Hanabi algo molesta detrás de él.

Hinata giró en su dirección, aceptando a su hijo en sus brazos. Naruto se abalanzó a ella cuando la divisó con la luz de la lámpara de noche. Hinata buscó de reojo a Tobi, pero él había desaparecido de la misma manera en que había llegado. En sólo un parpadeo.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?— le preguntó con su tierna voz, el rubio la abrazó con más fuerza. Hinata se preocupó al sentir las lágrimas de su hijo cayendo a sus hombros —Hanabi, déjanos solos.

Su hermana se retiró sin decir una palabra, dándoles mayor privacidad. Hinata acarició con cariño los cabellos dorados de Naruto.

—Es Ero-sennin. Okasan, Ero-sennin ya no está— Naruto no logró resistir sus lágrimas, a pesar de que no quería preocupar a su madre con ellas.

—Lo siento mucho Naruto-kun— la ojiperla no se despegaba de su lado, quería demostrarle que siempre estaría para consolarlo.

—Tsunade Obāchan sabe quién fue, y quiere que entrene. En mi condición actual, es probable que no sea un rival para él.

—Naruto-kun, debes seguir a tu corazón. Entrenar no es malo.

—Quiero asesinar a ese tipo, por lo que le hizo a Ero-sennin— Hinata tomó su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos, Naruto no apartó su vista de ella. A pesar de su tristeza, sus mejillas tomaron un suave tono rosa.

—No quiero que lo enfrentes por venganza, quiero que lo hagas por Jiraiya-sama. Para terminar lo que él no pudo.

—Pero Okasan, ese sujeto...

—Naruto-kun, la venganza nunca será la respuesta— Hinata besó su frente y lo atrajo nuevamente a sus brazos. Pasando sus dedos con delicadeza por su espalda. Naruto se dejó consolar por los cariños de su madre adoptiva.

.

.

.

La invasión a Konoha había comenzado, y la lista de muertes no hacía otra cosa que seguir aumentando.

Kakashi despertó en un lugar oscuro, a lo lejos podía ver una fogata que iluminaba un poco en aquella noche sin estrellas, se acercó al fuego y miró a su padre sentado a la orilla de las brasas. Se sorprendió de verlo después de tantos años, pero aún así, se sentó a su lado cuando este se lo pidió.

Naruto llegó a la aldea, con una seriedad poco común en el. Su objetivo era claro, proteger a Konoha. Eso es lo que Jiraiya siempre había hecho, y como Hinata le aconsejó, el seguiría con lo que su maestro no logró terminar. Buscó el chakra de Kakashi por todas partes, la molestia en el fluyó al no encontrarlo. Su madre y sus hermanos estaban bien, a ellos los localizó fácilmente.

Hinata tomó a sus gemelos, abrazando a ambos niños con todas sus fuerzas. El techo de su hogar estaba por caerle encima, había desviando una parte con su rotación, pero Obito y Shisui no paraban de llorar. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomarlos para intentar tranquilizarlos.

—¡Hinata-san!— la voz de Itachi no hizo que Hinata despegara la vista de sus hijos. El Uchiha cubrió con la mano de su Susanoo a la pequeña familia.

—Hinata— ella reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su padre. Hiashi estaba allí, de rodillas pidiéndole en silencio que se levantara. Hinata obedeció —Gracias— Itachi solo asintió ante el agradecimiento del antiguo líder del Clan Hyūga.

—Otôsan, Itachi-kun.

—Estan bien Hinata, lleva a los niños y a Hanabi a un lugar seguro— le indicó su padre.

—¿Y Hanabi dónde está?— preguntó la ojiperla, su padre por fin notó que Hanabi ya no venía a su lado.

—No se preocupe Hinata-san, yo buscaré a su hermana. Por lo pronto debe buscar un lugar seguro.

—Quiero ayudar— susurró.

—También debes proteger a tus hijos Hinata, por el momento es mejor que te enfoques en eso— le dijo su padre con voz neutra. Muy típico de él.

—Por favor, deben prometerme que cuidarán a Naruto-kun— les pidió Hinata, casi suplicando por la vida de su hijo, quien tenía la tarea más difícil. Derrotar a la misma persona que había asesinado al gran Jiraiya —Cuando deje a Obito y Shisui a salvo, yo también iré. Debo proteger a Naruto-kun.

—Se lo prometo Hinata-san.

.

.

.

Hanabi intentaba curar el brazo de Ko, pero no podía hacerlo, se lo había roto y eso necesitaría otro tipo de atención. La Hyūga había encontrado a su antiguo protector cuando escapó de su padre, con la intención de buscar a Naruto. A lado de Hanabi estaba un clon de Katsuyu, ayudando como lo hacía con todos los heridos.

—Naruto está en problemas— declaró Ko, eso llamó la atención de Hanabi, quien volteó al campo de batalla.

Naruto estaba inmovilizado con barras de metal clavadas en varias partes de su cuerpo.

—Cuida a Ko, Katsuyu-san— Hanabi desactivó su línea sucesora —Necesito hacer algo— haría todo lo posible por rescatar a Naruto. Incluso si solamente ganaba tiempo para que los refuerzos llegaran a ayudar a Naruto.

—Naruto no quiere que intervengan Hanabi-san— la ojiperla la ignoró completamente y continuó con su camino.

—Hanabi-sama— gritó Ko cuando su antigua protegida bajó de un salto los escombros y corrió hacia el campo de batalla.

—¿Ahora me odias?— Pain terminó de clavar más barras en su cuerpo, pero Naruto estaba ido, no prestaba atención a lo que su enemigo estaba diciendo.

El suelo frente a él fue destruido de un solo golpe, busco al causante y encontró a Hanabi parada frente a él.

—Vete de aquí— gritó con impotencia, si uno más de sus amigos moría, sacudió la cabeza para desechar esa idea —No eres rival para él, tienes que...

—Ya lo sé— interrumpió la Hyūga con completa seguridad —Sólo estoy siendo egoísta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— preguntó — ¿Qué no viste lo que le hizo a la aldea? ¡No existe ninguna razón para que estés en un lugar tan peligroso como este!— gritó de nuevo, pidiendo que está vez si fuera escuchado.

—Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad— su Byakugan se activó sin necesidad de los sellos —Un llorón como tú no podría solo con este sujeto.

—Ya basta Hanabi, esto no es un juego.

—Naruto— el rubio se sorprendió al oír su nombre, Hanabi no solía llamarlo. Siempre usaba algún apodo ofensivo para referirse a él —Cuando intenté rendirme por creer que no llenaría las altas expectativas de todos los Hyūga, tú creíste en mi.

_—No tienes que ser igual a ellos o superarlos. El mejor líder no es el que es más fuerte— su sonrisa hizo sonrojar a la Hyūga —Sólo debes ser tú misma, demuestra a todos que puedes ser una buena líder, no por ser fuerte, hay otras cualidades que definen a los líderes. Eso es lo que dice Ero-sennin._

_—Naruto, ¿En verdad crees eso?_

_Él asintió —Serás una buena líder para los Hyūga. Yo estaré para ayudarte en todo._

—Tú me enseñaste el camino correcto y sin darme cuenta, comencé a seguir tus pasos. Me ayudaste a cambiar.

El corazón de Naruto martilleaba tan rápido que podía sentirlo en sus orejas.

—¡Por eso, si es para protegerte, no tengo miedo a morir!— las palabras de Hanabi lo estremecieron —Prometiste que estarías a mi lado cuando me convirtiera en líder. Es por eso que aún no puedes morir. Porque yo quiero que estés a mi lado— Hanabi lo miró de reojo —Te protegeré porque te amo Naruto.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, miró como Hanabi se lanzaba a atacar con una palma extendida a Pain, ninguno de sus golpes logró conectar con su enemigo.

Pain retrocedió, Hanabi aprovecho para realizar una de sus técnicas —Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas.

—Shinra Tensei— una gran onda impidió que Hanabi le diera un golpe haciéndola retroceder varios metros. Su cuerpo rodó por el suelo, de inmediato trato de incorporarse, se percató de que su frente estaba sangrando, pero no podía darse por vencido, aún no.

Se puso de pie lentamente y creo dos clones, la original y una de sus copias se dispusieron a atacar, su puño suave sirvió para distraer a Pain de su verdadero objetivo.

El segundo clon de de Hanabi se acercó a Naruto y sacó una barra de su cuerpo, quiso sacar otra de las barras, pero Pain descubrió lo que intentaba hacer.

—Shinra Tensei— cuando Pain volvió a hablar los clones de Hanabi desaparecieron y la real volvió a rodar por el suelo. Esta vez le costó más trabajo ponerse de pie, todo su cuerpo le dolía, no dejaba de temblar. Caminó como pudo y se volvió a posicionar frente a Naruto.

El rubio bajo la cabeza tristemente, toda su mente era un caos, no sabía que pensar. Ella era una de sus más grandes amigas, la hermana menor de su madre. Si no lograba protegerla, ¿Cómo podría vivir con eso?

Pain se cansó de jugar y la mandó a volar nuevamente, Hanabi se golpeó todo el cuerpo en esa ocasión, su cabeza estaba sangrando, su abdomen no dejaba de doler. Ahora ni siquiera podía enfocar bien a Naruto y al usuario del Rinegan. Como pudo se levantó una vez más, aunque después de caminar unos metros se desplomó al suelo. Pain se acercó a ella y con una de sus barras la atravesó.

—Así fue como mis padres fueron asesinados frente a mis propios ojos por los Shinobis de Konoha— Naruto miró con horror como la sangre de Hanabi comenzaba a hacerse visible— El amor lleva al sacrificio, el sacrificio al odio.

Naruto ya no lo soporto más, lleno de furia, dejó que todo el chakra del Kiūby comenzará a salir. Como pequeñas burbujas saliendo de una tina de agua caliente.

.

.

.

El rubio visitó a Hanabi en el improvisado hospital después de la batalla, ella estaba bien según los médicos. Afortunadamente Neji y su equipo la encontraron, ellos no perdieron el tiempo y la llevaron con Sakura para que fuera atendida. Su amiga había salvado la vida de la Hyūga que lo confundía por su declaración en la batalla.

Sabía que Hanabi estaba bien, pero para su mala suerte, ella estaba dormida cuando fue a visitarla. Naruto respiró el aire limpio de su aldea y se dispuso a ayudar con las labores de reconstrucción. Ya luego vería a Hanabi.

Después de unos días la aldea estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Nagato había traído de regreso a todos los que fueron asesinados en esa ocasión. Jiraiya no estaba entre esos afortunados, eso lo entristeció.

Parpadeó en varias ocasiones para alejar todos esos pensamientos que aún rondaban su mente. Ahora sólo tenía que enfocarse en el presente, y esperar a que su maestro Kakashi regresara de la reunión de kages que se haría en el país del hierro. Para Naruto fue una gran sorpresa saber que Kakashi era el sucesor de Tsunade mientras ella seguía sin despertar.

Hinata acomodaba algunos muebles que habían sobrevivido a la destrucción de la aldea, su habitación y otras cuantas ya estaban reconstruidas gracias a la ayuda de los miembros del Clan. Después buscó su mochila de misiones para llenarla de herramientas que le serían útiles.

Sus pequeños gemelos estaban en un centro de seguridad para los aldeanos, al cuidado de otros ninjas, entre ellos algunos Hyūga en los que confiaba plenamente.

Cuando Kakashi llegó a la aldea no trajo buenas noticias, Madara Uchiha había aparecido en su reunión, declarando la guerra a todo el mundo shinobi. Desde entonces no había vuelto a ver a Tobi.

Al despertar Tsunade, se dió la orden estricta de no hablar sobre lo sucedido con Naruto. Gai, Yamato y Naruto habían partido desde hace días a una isla para el entrenamiento del hiperactivo rubio.

Su padre, Neji y Hanabi habían ido al campo de batalla. Kakashi e Itachi regresarían por ella esa noche para que se uniera a ellos.

Decidir pelear en la guerra fue una difícil decisión, podía morir y no volver a ver a sus hijos, pero quería intentar salvar el mundo en donde ellos crecerían. Proteger a Naruto de cualquier peligro.

El frío que entró por su ventana la puso alerta, ella no la había dejado abierta.

—No vengo a hacerte daño Hinata.

Esa voz le provocó escalofríos, conocía bien al dueño, aunque no perfectamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Quiero que vengas conmigo, trae a tus hijos. No hay necesidad de que ustedes estén en peligro.

—Es muy tarde para pensar en nosotros, ¿No lo crees?

—No me dejaron otra opción Hinata.

Ella se dió la vuelta, a Tobi le sorprendió verla con el uniforme de la alianza shinobi.

—Por favor, ven conmigo.

—No puedo ir contigo, tú ya decidiste tu camino.

—Si te digo quien soy en realidad, ¿Podrías confiar en mí?— él extendió su mano, esperando a que Hinata imitara su gesto —Hinata.

Hinata cerró los ojos, ahora no era momento para un mareo. Pasó saliva y esperó unos segundos para dejar de ver todo negro.

—No lo sé Tobi, ni siquiera sé si hago bien al hablar contigo.

—Déjame protegerte, ojos de ángel.

—Tobi— ella dió un paso hacia él, justo lo que el enmascarado necesitaba.

—Ayúdame.

Tobi no espero demasiado por una respuesta, necesitaba ser sincero con ella antes de que su plan siguiera avanzando, antes de arrepentirse por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Creía estar mal, pero quería que Hinata lo ayudara a solucionar todo. Como cuando eran niños. Si él asesinaba a Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata jamas se lo perdonaría. Ella sería capaz incluso de enfrentarlo, y él no podría hacerle daño, no a ella.

Sus dedos se acercaron al inicio de su máscara, la fue alzando lentamente. Su mano temblando era señal del temor que sentía. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe, cayó al suelo sentada al ver a la persona frente a ella. De inmediato retrocedió, arrastrándose por el piso hasta tocar la pared más lejana a él.

El akatsuki dió un paso adelante. Se detuvo al escuchar su voz asustada —A-Aléjate.

—Hinata, déjame explicarte.

_—Asesiné a dos personas muy importantes para ella._

_—Konoha piensa que los Uchiha son responsables del ataque delKyūbi._

_—Un Uchiha asesinó al cuarto Hokage y a su esposa._

Hinata se cubrió sus oídos, quería que los recuerdos dejarán de aparecer en su mente. Estaba demasiado impactada con la nueva información que intentaba procesar.

—T-tú los mataste, por tu culpa Naruto no conoció a Minato-sensei y a Kushina-san.

—Sí— respondió el Uchiha. No servía de nada negarlo si lo que buscaba era ser sincero con ella.

_—Lamentablemente él murió, de alguna manera es mi culpa._

_—Shisui se suicidó Hinata-san._

_—Fue Danzō Shimura._

_—Danzō no confiaba en los Uchiha desde el incidente del Kyūbi._

—Es tu culpa— las lágrimas de Hinata rodaban por sus mejillas, todo a su alrededor era un completo caos —Por tu culpa mi Shisui-kun ya no está.

—No, eso no es verdad ojos de ángel.

—¡No me llames así!— le gritó. Él no sabía si lloraba de tristeza o de odio. Probablemente una mezcla de ambos sentimientos.

Aunque ella no quería, se acercó, estuvo por tomarla entre sus brazos cuando ella lo apartó.

—Vete de aquí— Hinata lo observó a través de sus ojos llorosos —Quiero que te vayas de mi habitación.

Por más que negaba con la cabeza y cerraba sus ojos, la imagen de su antiguo amor de infancia no desaparecia. Era real, no había muerto. Frente a ella, estaba Obito Uchiha.

—Hinata— la bofetada en su mejilla lo calló. La mujer que tanto amaba lo miraba con rencor.

—Vete de mi habitación— le exigió molesta —No quiero volver a verte. Te odio— Obito se puso de pie, aún sin querer dejarla —Te odio— repitió mientras el llanto ganaba la batalla. Intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras.

—Te estaré esperando en una de mis guaridas, a donde fuimos en nuestro último encuentro.

—Dije que te fueras— Hinata le lanzó lo primero que encontró, el objeto lo traspasó sin hacerle daño gracias a su técnica.

Obito desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, dispuesto a esperar como se lo había prometido a Hinata.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios: _**

**_RukiaNeechan: _**También me encanta emparejar de todo xd y me pareció que el Sasuten sería una buena sorpresa. Kakashi ya se recuperó ;) Sí, Itachi es muy inteligente, y una persona madura. Él siempre intentará ser de ayuda para Hinata y buscará lo mejor para ella. Obviamente a Itachi no le parece que salga con un Akatsuki. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

**_Anairam Mariana: _**Exacto, Hinata pondrá a Naruto sobre sus sentimientos por Obito. Para lo de la batalla contra Pain tenía un dilema, no sabía si dejar a Hinata como en el original para demostrar que ella siempre lo cuida o a Hanabi para hacer la confesión. El Sasuten es genial xd Sobre Itachi, él solamente inteintenta protegerla, ya que no le parece buena idea que ella esté con un Akatsuki. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

**_Yolanda garza: _**Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D


	19. Capítulo XVIII: Equipo reunido

**_Declaimer: _**Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Hinata estaba sentada en uno de los rincones de su habitación, abrazando sus piernas para ocultar sus lágrimas y ahogar sus sollozos. Se sentía herida, engañada y sobre todo defraudada. Quería reclamarle por haberla engañado, por hacerle creer que se enamoraba de otra persona. Ahora no sabía a quien le había entregado su corazón.

Pasó la siguiente hora en la misma posición, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera las últimas palabras de Obito. ¿Quería reunirse con él?, ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

La idea de usar el amor que decía tener por ella para traicionarlo cruzó por su mente varias veces, si lo detenía la guerra terminaría. Por más que su lado racional le decía que era la mejor decisión, sus sentimientos por Obito le impedían realizar ese plan.

—¿Hinata?— la voz de Kakashi llegó a sus oídos, como un rayo de luz enmedio de la tormenta.

—Kakashi-kun.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, Itachi y yo nos comenzábamos a preocupar— el peliplata dejó de hablar al ver los ojos rojos de su amiga.

—Ya sé quién es.

—¿De qué hablas?— le preguntó confundido. Kakashi pensaba cuanto tiempo más tardarían, Itachi los seguía esperando en el lugar que habían marcado como encuentro, el Uchiha se miraba realmente ansioso. Su amigo al parecer tenía un plan para detener a los invocados con el Edo Tensei, y quería llevarlo a cabo la más pronto posible.

—Tobi, el akatsuki de la máscara.

—¿Te refieres a Madara Uchiha?

Hinata se levantó, dispuesta a revelarle la verdad cara a cara —No es Madara Uchiha. Es Obito.

Kakashi retrocedió un paso, abriendo su único ojo visible más de lo normal. Eso era imposible —Hinata, sé bien cuanto amaste a Obito. Pero este no es momento para confundirlo con la persona que declaró la guerra.

—Es verdad Kakashi-kun, tienes que creerme— él la seguía observando, su rostro ahora reflejaba una gran seriedad —¿Recuerdas que te hable sobre alguien con quien estaba saliendo?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Se trataba de él, de Tobi. Dejé de frecuentarlo cuando descubrí lo que hizo en la reunión de los kages.

—Eso no lo hace ser Obito, Hinata. Sólo demuestra lo mal que escoges a las personas.

—¡Déjame continuar!— le gritó molesta. Sabía que había hecho mal accediendo a estar con un criminal, no tenía que recordárselo —Estuvo aquí, se quitó la máscara.

—¿Y qué tal si se trataba de un engaño?

—Mis ojos pueden verlo todo Kakashi-kun.

—Pero estamos hablando de Obito, no piensas de manera correcta cuando se trata de él. Te pueden engañar fácilmente.

—¿Por qué me engañaría?

Kakashi suspiró frustrado —¿Qué quiere de ti?

—Quiere que me reuna con él en una de sus guaridas.

—Eso me suena a trampa— Kakashi negó lentamente, le dolía ver como jugaban con los sentimientos de su mejor amiga —¿No lo ves Hinata?

—Kakashi-kun, tú puedes detenerlo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Ahora sabemos dónde está, puedes ir y detenerlo— dijo Hinata, intentando que su corazón no ganara y le impidiera tenderle una trampa a su amado —Obito me espera a mi, no a ti.

—En eso tienes razón, contamos con el elemento sorpresa— Hinata asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa —Dame su ubicación.

Cuando Hinata terminó de explicarle, Kakashi se fue sin decir una palabra. Sabía por el tono de voz de su amiga que está se estaba arrepintiendo de delatar al enmascarado. Hinata le miró partir preocupada, con una mano en su pecho para sentir sus fuertes latidos. Ella se volvió a sentar para repasar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, está vez en la cama.

En el camino de regreso Kakashi se encontró con Itachi, le pidió al Uchiha que se fuera con Hinata, ella ahora necesitaba de las palabras de un amigo. Palabras que él no podía darle, lo más importante en ese momento era detener al causante de la guerra.

.

.

.

Obito seguía esperando a Hinata en su guarida, si ella llegaba a pedirle que detuviera todo lo haría. Lo haría por ella. Sólo necesitaba que lo escuchara, quería que Hinata lo comprendiera y lo abrazara como solamente ella sabía hacerlo. Llevaba tantos años amándola, algunos de ellos sin ser completamente consciente de esos sentimientos. El ruido de una rama al quebrarse delató al intruso, Obito se dió la vuelta enseguida, esperando encontrar los lindos ojos de su amada.

El peliplata se maldijo por lo bajo al ser tan descuidado, estaba tan sorprendido viendo a Obito que no se percató de la rama en el suelo.

—Parece que en verdad eres tú.

El Uchiha se decepcionó al ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo, si él estaba allí quería decir que Hinata lo había delatado. Ella lo había traicionado.

—Puedo ver que ella te ha escogido a ti.

—Obito— murmuró Kakashi.

—Es un lástima para Hinata, no saldrás vivo de aquí.

—Te equivocas Obito, tú serás quién no saldrá vivo de aquí— el estado de shock de Kakashi paso rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Obito, no tenía duda de que se trataba de él.

Ambos se miraban, una gran batalla estaba por comenzar.

.

.

.

Hinata aún estaba sentada en su cama, mirando al suelo y llorando en silencio. No sabía si tomó la decisión correcta. El viento frío que entraba por la ventana la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se giró en esa dirección para saber porque su ventana estaba abierta. Kakashi no la había dejado de esa manera.

Sus ojos miraron con gran sorpresa a la persona que estaba recargada en el marco, sin decir nada, como esperando a que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

El cabello corto y en punta, ligeramente rizado de color negro. Piel clara. Camiseta de cuello alto del mismo color que su cabello, algo muy común dentro de su Clan. El protector de Konoha era usado en una cinta negra atada a su frente. Estaba exactamente igual de joven que la última vez que lo miró. Lo único diferente ahora eran sus ojos y algunas marcas en su piel, como si algo de papel se desprendiera de su rostro.

—Hinata-chan— la llamó. Su voz terminó de quebrar a la Hyūga.

—Shisui-kun— los ojos perla de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas. De un salto bajó de la cama para correr a los brazos de quién en vida fue su prometido.

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo Hinata-chan, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado— Hinata escondió su rostro en el cuello de Shisui, su prometido seguía siendo más alto que ella.

—Shisui-kun— susurró con voz entrecortada. No podía creer que lo volvía a ver, tal vez Shisui era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento —No puedo creerlo, ¿De verdad eres tú?

—Tócame Hinata, soy real— ella acarició la cara de Shisui, él sonrió cuando su pequeña mano comenzó a explorarlo con cariño.

—¿Has vuelto para estar conmigo Shisui-kun?— Shisui tomó sus manos, la sonrisa no desaparecia de su rostro.

—Eso me encantaría Hinata-chan, pero no estoy aquí porque esté con vida.

—No entiendo Shisui-kun— Hinata lo miró detenidamente, intentando comprender porque Shisui estaba ahí.

—Alguien me ha invocado, por eso puedo estar aquí.

—¿Edo Tensei?— Shisui asintió —Kakashi-kun me habló sobre eso.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Shisui-kun?, ¿Por qué me dejaste?— Hinata volvió a sentarse en el suelo, la impresión de ver a Shisui nuevamente parecía hacer fallar sus rodillas. El Uchiha se hincó frente a ella.

—Lo siento mucho Hinata, créeme que no quería hacerlo— Shisui escondió el cabello azabache de su amada detrás de sus orejas, le sorprendía ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de Hinata —Todo tiene que ver con mi Clan, no quería que descubrieran la verdad. Si ellos sabían que Danzō me había robado mi ojo buscarían venganza, podían adelantar el golpe de estado. Eso sólo debilitaría el poder militar de Konoha, las otras naciones se aprovecharían de la situación e iniciarían otra guerra.

—Pero Shisui-kun...

—Te amo Hinata, y también amo a mi aldea. No pensaba permitir que estuvieran en peligro— Shisui acarició su mejilla — Quería que la aldea fuera pacífica y que mis hijos crecieran creyendo que el Clan siempre fue leal a Konoha.

—Shisui-kun, nosotros te amamos. También necesitamos de ti— dijo refiriéndose a ella y a sus hijos.

—Lo sé. Yo siento lo mismo.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa —Shisui-kun, ¿Tú sabías que estaba embarazada?

—Lo sospechaba— confesó sinceramente.

—¿Y por qué no cambiaste de opinión?

—Lo siento Hinata, no había otra manera. Lo pensé muy bien— Hinata le seguía viendo con esos ojos tristes que le partían el corazón —Los altos mandos de Konoha no me creerían lo del ataque de Danzō, y si yo lo enfrentaba de nuevo cuando me recuperara todos seguirían hablando mal de los Uchiha. Si no es que Danzō buscaba mi ojo antes de que pudiera mejorar mi condición. Jamás me perdonaría si ustedes llegaban a estar en peligro.

—Nunca te olvide Shisui-kun, guarde tu recuerdo en mi corazón— la ojiperla intento sonreír. Pero el estar llorando por tanto tiempo no la hacían lucir linda y presentable. El pensamiento la incomodó tanto al punto de volver sus mejillas rojas.

—Te ves increíble Hinata-chan. Siempre te amaré, incluso cuando lloras— le dijo, adivinando sus pensamientos. Shisui la volvió a cubrir con sus brazos, Hinata se dejó llevar por sus suaves besos en todo su rostro, sin llegar a sus labios.

Para sorpresa de Shisui, Hinata se separó de él. Su ánimo parecía volver a mejorar —Tienes que venir conmigo Shisui-kun— la ojiperla se puso de pie, ayudando a su amado a levantarse junto con ella —Tengo que presentarte a los niños. Obito y Shisui ya han cumplido cuatro años.

El Uchiha se resistió a ser llevado por Hinata —Nada me haría más feliz, pero sería complicado explicarles la situación a los niños.

—Ellos están en un refugio junto a otros Hyūga, tal vez estén durmiendo.

Shisui sonrió —¿Y si me muestras algunas fotos?

Hinata asintió emocionada, de inmediato se dirigió a su buró. Podía mostrarle las fotos que tenía sobre éste, pero prefirió sacar el álbum que siempre guardaba en su cajón. La Hyūga regreso con Shisui y le entrego el álbum, él lo abrió cuando lo tuvo en sus manos.

—En estas fotos eran solo unos bebés— Hinata señalaba cada imagen y le daba una pequeña explicación del día en que tomaron la fotografía. Shisui acariciaba las imágenes con sus dedos, emocionado al ver a sus hijos. Aunque fuera sólo en fotografías.

—Son gemelos— el Uchiha seguía pasando las fotografías, la última era de sus hijos en un entrenamiento con Naruto y Sasuke —Y tienen ojos diferentes.

—Uno de sus ojos es de color negro.

—Y el otro es blanco— completó Shisui, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Obito y Shisui se parecen mucho a ti.

—Son muy lindos Hinata-chan— Shisui cerró el álbum de fotografías y miró directamente a la azabache —Lamento no estar contigo en esos momentos.

—No te disculpes Shisui-kun, yo entiendo porque lo hiciste.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta Hinata-chan— ella asintió, dándole permiso en silencio de preguntar cualquier cosa —¿Por qué estabas llorando cuando te encontré?

Ella guardó silencio. Por un momento permaneció de esa forma, debatiéndose entre decirle la verdad o alguna mentira.

—Shisui-kun.

—Tan sólo dime la verdad.

—Después de ti, conocí a otra persona— él no dijo nada, solo la observaba —Él era bueno conmigo, yo llegué a amarlo. Ahora resulta que es otra persona, una que yo creía muerta. No sé si estar feliz por saber que está vivo, o sentirme traicionada por su engaño.

—¿Quién es?

Hinata bajó la mirada —Se trata de Obito.

Shisui se sorprendió, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al recibir la noticia. Siempre pensó que la identidad del hombre de la máscara era totalmente diferente.

—¿Por eso llorabas?

—Sí— murmuró —Le dije a Kakashi-kun donde estaba Obito, para que lo detuviera. Pero tengo miedo, no quiero que ninguno de los dos se haga daño. Soy egoísta, envié a mi mejor amigo a enfrentar mis propios problemas.

—No eres egoísta Hinata-chan, sólo necesitabas un poco de tiempo— Shisui dejó el álbum sobre el buró. Con sus manos tomó los brazos de Hinata para sentarla en la orilla de la cama, él se hincó frente a ella —¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

—No— respondió, sin ser capaz de apartar sus ojos de Shisui.

—Estamos hablando de Obito, siempre has tenido una debilidad por él— el pelinegro le dió un ligero toque en la punta de su nariz, Hinata sonrió ligeramente —Nunca dejaste de amarlo.

—Shisui-kun.

—Y bueno, Obito nunca ha pensado con claridad cuando se trata de ti. Es un tonto que tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Tienes que comprenderlo.

Hinata rió un poco por sus palabras —No sé como voy a solucionar esto. ¿Cómo hago que detenga está guerra?

—¿Por qué no se lo dices?

—¿Decirle que?— preguntó confundida. Por un momento sintió que perdía el hilo de la conversación.

—Decirle sobre esto— dijo posando una de sus manos sobre su vientre.

La Hyūga se sonrojó —¿De qué estás hablando Shisui?

Él se sorprendió de que no lo llamara con el sufijo en su nombre, aún así, continuó sonriendo —Pensé que te darías cuenta más pronto esta vez Hinata-chan. Por ser tu segundo embarazo.

—N-no, yo no...

—¿En verdad no lo habías notado?

—Si he tenido algunos mareos, pero eso no quiere decir que— Hinata dejó de hablar, la idea de Shisui no sonaba tan loca si tomaba en cuenta que su periodo se había atrasado.

—¿Lo ves?— Shisui se incorporó —Nunca he dejado de verte.

Hinata activó su Byakugan sin necesidad de los sellos manuales. Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir que su prometido tenía razón.

—N-no puede ser.

—¿No estás feliz, Hinata?

Ella lo miró de nuevo a él —Sí, estoy feliz. Es sólo que no esperaba esto.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices?

La ojiperla tomó la mano que Shisui le extendía para ponerse de pie, una gran sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Hinata.

—Lo haré.

—Te acompaño.

Shisui caminó a su lado, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

.

.

.

Los ojos de Hinata se dirigieron de Obito a Kakashi, y de su mejor amigo al Uchiha de nuevo. Ambos se miraban agotados. Lastimados tal vez sería la palabra más adecuada.

Kakashi sangraba de su costado, Obito tenía una herida en su pecho. Un chillido resonó en el lugar, todo se iluminó con mayor intensidad en el momento que algunos rayos se formaron en la mano de Kakashi. Obito seguía sin apartar su vista del peliplata, sabía que Kakashi lo atacaría, necesitaba planear la manera de evadirlo. Todo pasó demasiado rápido para Shisui, en unos segundos su prometida ya estaba enmedio de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, llegó justo en el momento que Kakashi disparaba su rayo hacia Obito. Los tres hombres en aquella cueva observaron como la técnica de Kakashi era desviada efectivamente por Hinata, está fue a parar a algún lugar alejado de ellos.

—Hinata— susurró Obito. Kakashi y él dirigieron su vista hacia el punto que su amiga miraba.

—Shisui— murmuró Kakashi, sin poder creerlo que el Uchiha estuviera frente a él.

Obito desvío su mirada en dirección a Hinata, ella no lo miraba a él, ella tenía la vista en Shisui. Justo como cuando eran niños. Hinata no dijo nada, en algún momento su mirada conectó con la de Obito. El corazón de la ojiperla latía con fuerza.

—Hinata, veniste.

Ella caminó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar a él, miró una última vez a Shisui para armarse de valor. Su prometido asintió con la cabeza.

—Obito, lamento haberte dicho esas cosas.

El Uchiha negó —Lo entiendo, creo que lo merecía.

Hinata tomó la mano de Obito, estaba nerviosa, no sabía como decirle. El pelinegro se sonrojó al sentir la mano de Hinata guiándolo a su vientre.

—Yo creo que no merecías que te tratara de esa forma— la ojiperla sonrió, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas —Pero si mereces saber esto.

—Hinata— Obito miró su mano en el vientre de la Hyūga, luego volvió a verla a ella.

—Tienes que detener esto, por nosotros.

El pulso de Obito aumentó, a pesar de sus malas decisiones, el mundo que antes decía odiar le estaba dando otra oportunidad. Hinata estaba embarazada, su amada esperaba un hijo suyo.

—Lo siento Hinata— ella acarició su mejilla, sin saber que más debía decir.

—Tengo que irme Hinata-chan, antes de ir contigo me encontré con Itachi— Shisui llamo su atención nuevamente —Sasuke y él deben estarme esperando.

—¿Volveré a verte Shisui-kun?

—Tal vez, si ustedes llegan a tiempo antes de que terminemos con el Edo Tensei.

Shisui tomó con cariño el hombro de Hinata antes de irse, no le dedicó ninguna palabra de despedida a ninguno de los presentes.

—Necesitas que te ayude a curarte Kakashi-kun— le dijo Hinata a su amigo, sonando más a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

—Yo puedo curarme solo Hinata, es Obito que necesita de tus atenciones en éste momento.

Ella asintió, hizo que Obito se sentará en el suelo y rompió su camiseta para poder ver la herida que tenía. Se habría sonrojado al ver su torso desnudo si la situación no fuera tan delicada.

—Deje que Kakashi me hiciera esto a propósito.

—Ah, ¿Si?— Hinata no lo miró, estaba más concentrada en reunir chakra en sus manos para comenzar a curarlo.

—Sí, necesitaba que removiera un sello que se encontraba en mi corazón.

—¿Te duele reconocer que te di una paliza frente a Hinata?— Kakashi sonrió al ver a su amigo enfadado.

—Tú no me diste una paliza, está batalla aún no terminaba— Obito miró hacia otro lado molesto.

—Si Shisui y Hinata no hubieran llegado, seguro que sería quién te derrotaba— la Hyūga suspiró pesadamente, sus compañeros volvían a ser los niños que discutían por demostrar quien era el mejor.

—Hablando de Shisui, no entiendo que hacía aquí.

—¿No tenías un aliado que los invocaba?— le preguntó Kakashi.

—Kabuto dijo que no encontró el cuerpo de Shisui, necesitaba una parte de su cuerpo para que la técnica funcione.

—Tal vez te mintió— le dijo Kakashi, como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Ese bastardo— murmuró el Uchiha

—Deja de hablar Obito, me desconcentras— lo reprendió Hinata alzando un poco la voz.

—Lo siento— se disculpó —Debemos llegar para ayudar a Shisui y los demás. Debemos detener a Kabuto antes de que invoque a Madara.

—Ese si sería un problema— reconoció Kakashi, para nadie era un secreto que Madara Uchiha era uno de los ninjas más fuertes que había existido.

—Creo que tenemos una nueva misión— Hinata sonrió, recordando de pronto todos los momentos que pasó junto a su equipo.

—También hay que detener a Zetsu— dijo Obito, sabiendo bien que Hinata se enfadaría porque le había pedido guardar silencio —Al terminar con Kabuto les diré más sobre el.

.

.

.

—Niisan— lo llamó Sasuke, el Uchiha menor seguía esperando en el punto que habían acordado —¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Lo siento Sasuke, tenía que hablar con Hinata-san antes de venir— dijo Itachi sin más, deteniéndose enfrente de su hermano menor.

—Bien.

Los dos Uchiha se miraron entre sí antes de seguir su camino.

El antiguo equipo de Kakashi no tardó mucho en llegar a la cueva donde Kabuto se escondía, reuniéndose con Itachi y Sasuke. Y para sorpresa de Hinata, con Shisui de nuevo.

Los tres compañeros de equipo no entendían porque Shisui estaba allí si ya habían derrotado a Kabuto.

—Tenemos que contactarnos con Naruto, con su ayuda vamos a derrotar a la planta parlante— el primero en hablar fue Sasuke. El más pequeño del grupo tenía el ojo izquierdo cerrado.

Los demás asintieron.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios: _**

**_Paulette: _**Te entiendo, la universidad también me absorbe en ocasiones :c Obito si mató a Konan ;-; necesitaba los ojos de Nagato y ella no se los daría. No quise escribir esa parte porque me dolía tener que matar a Konan siendo ella mi favorita.

Si no entienden muy bien que hace Shisui por aquí no se preocupen, en el próximo capítulo se explicará.

Los invito a agregar está historia a su lista de alertas y a favoritos, también a leer las otras historias que tengo en mí perfil :3

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización ️:D


	20. Capítulo XIX: La promesa de un Uchiha

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

—Niisan— lo llamó Sasuke, el Uchiha menor seguía esperando en el punto que habían acordado —¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Lo siento Sasuke, tenía que hablar con Hinata-san antes de venir— dijo Itachi sin más, deteniéndose enfrente de su hermano menor.

—Bien.

Los dos Uchiha se miraron entre sí antes de seguir su camino. Gracias a la información de uno de los invocados por el Edo Tensei, Sasuke había descubierto el escondite de Kabuto, el plan para detenerlo solamente lo sabía Itachi. Fue por eso que su hermano menor no pudo evitar preguntar sobre el asunto.

—¿Cómo lo detendremos?

—Usaré Izanami— respondió Itachi sin despegar la vista de los árboles por los cuales se estaban desplazando.

Sasuke lo miró con sorpresa, hace algunos años Itachi le había hablado sobre ese Genjutsu. Estaban hablando de un jutsu ocular que decidía el destino. Además, de ser prohibido.

—Eso hará que pierdas la vista en uno de tus ojos— comenzó a decir, esperando que fuera suficiente para convencerlo de idear otro plan.

—Lo sé.

Permanecieron sólo unos segundos más en silencio, Sasuke utilizó su brazo para impedir que Itachi siguiera avanzando. Aún faltaba un poco para llegar al lugar de escondite de Kabuto.

—¿Por qué Shisui no fue invocado?

Itachi reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Su mente todavía seguía pensando en lo que había hecho, tratando de descubrir si fue lo correcto. No se sentía bien al suplantar a Shisui, pero sabía que su mejor amigo era el único capaz de tranquilizar a Hinata.

—No estoy completamente seguro— contestó con sinceridad.

—Quiero saber como es que Kabuto los resucita— Itachi por fin le dirigió una mirada —No uses Izanami en él hasta que no me lo haya confesado.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Sasuke apartó la vista, ligeramente avergonzado —Le prometí a Obito que lo haría conocer a su padre. No quiero romper mi promesa.

Itachi no entendió el motivo, y Sasuke no tuvo intención de explicar. El Uchiha menor no quería confesar que hizo esa promesa porque quería que el pequeño Obito lo viera como a un héroe, como su hermano Shisui solía ver a Naruto. Era algo tonto, y no quería ser molestado por eso.

.

.

.

El antiguo equipo de Kakashi no tardó mucho en llegar a la cueva donde Kabuto se escondía, reuniéndose con Itachi y Sasuke. Y para sorpresa de Hinata, con Shisui de nuevo.

Los tres compañeros de equipo no entendían porque Shisui estaba allí si ya habían derrotado a Kabuto.

—Tenemos que contactarnos con Naruto, con su ayuda vamos a derrotar a la planta parlante— el primero en hablar fue Sasuke. El más pequeño del grupo tenía el ojo izquierdo cerrado.

Los demás asintieron.

—Yo lo haré— dijo Kakashi —Intentaré comunicarme con la alianza, ellos me dirán dónde está Naruto.

—Yo iré contigo— se ofreció Itachi. Obito los siguió, entendía que debía darle privacidad a Hinata para hablar con Shisui.

—Shisui-kun— Hinata se acercó con lentitud a él, acariciando con cuidado su rostro. Había pensado que no lo volvería a ver, pero ahora tenía una oportunidad de despedirse.

—Hinata-chan— Shisui no esperó a que ella continuara tocado su cara, la abrazó con fuerza, respirando su aroma que tanto le agradaba —Te extrañaba.

—Yo también, pensé que no te vería al regresar. Me preocupe porque no te despediste de mí— Shisui sonrió, su mejor amigo ya le había hablado sobre el supuesto encuentro que tuvo con Hinata. El Uchiha quería reír al recordar que amenazó a Itachi, por si acaso se atrevió a besar a su prometida.

—Shisui no va a desaparecer a menos que yo lo decida— habló Sasuke, Hinata giró su cabeza hacia él —Yo lo invoque.

Hinata dejó un momento a Shisui para abrazar a Sasuke, el menor se sonrojó por la muestra de afecto —Gracias Sasuke-kun

—No lo hice sólo por ti Hyūga— murmuró Sasuke, intentando apartarla sin ninguna señal de delicadeza. Las muestras de afecto le incomodaban —Le prometí a Obito que le presentaría a su padre.

—Shisui-kun, ¿Ahora si crees poder ver a los niños?— Hinata se alejó de Sasuke para volver a estar cerca de Shisui, su prometido acarició con cariño su cabeza. Alborotando un poco su cabello en el proceso.

—Nada me haría más feliz Hinata.

Ella lo abrazó, sonriendo al sentir los brazos de Shisui rodeando su cintura. El Uchiha esperó a que Sasuke se alejara para poder besar los dulces labios que tanto le gustaban.

Hinata ni siquiera dudó en corresponder a su tacto, llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con un beso de Shisui. Y no se trataba de que no amara a Obito, al contrario, su corazón le pertenecía tanto como a Shisui. Sólo se debía a la repentina muerte de Shisui, que la había dejado anhelando siempre por más. Sentir sus labios sobre los suyos incluso hizo que se olvidará de respirar. En ese momento sólo ellos dos existían.

Shisui se estremeció, era tan grato volver a tenerla para él, aunque ya no le perteneciera completamente. De su garganta escapó un ligero gruñido, Hinata sabía por sus acciones que llevaba esperando ese momento tanto como ella. La ojiperla sentía escalofríos de placer recorriendo su cuerpo, su corazón latía más rápido al percatarse de que su prometido la besaba con más intensidad.

El Uchiha la acorraló contra la fría pared, Hinata siguió su juego deslizando sus dedos por su oscuro y suave cabello. Las mejillas encendidas de ella regresaron a la normalidad al ser interrumpidos por Sasuke.

—Luego tendrás tiempo de devorarla— habló el menor con una mirada de reproche para ambos. Había una guerra y lo único en que podía pensar Shisui era en besar a Hinata. El pelinegro rió nervioso al imaginar los pensamientos del hermano menor de Itachi —Ahora debemos movernos, Naruto fue lastimado en combate por Zetsu. Sakura intenta reanimarlo. Necesitamos llegar pronto y buscar a Orochimaru, no debe estar lejos.

—¿Orochimaru?

—Leí un escrito, y antes de venir aquí le pedí invocar a los antiguos Hokage— intentó explicar, pero la verdad era que no creía que entrar en detalles les hiciera llegar más pronto con Naruto.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no te piensa traicionar?

—No lo hará, no si tiene un poco de aprecio por su vida— aseguró el Uchiha menor.

—Sasuke-kun— lo llamó Hinata —¿Te lastimaste el ojo?, ¿Por qué no lo has abierto?

Sasuke sonrió de lado —Por fin fuí más rápido que Itachi en algo— Hinata no lo comprendió, Shisui prometió explicarle después. Ya luego le diría que Sasuke había usado un jutsu ocular prohibido para detener a Kabuto.

.

.

.

Ante la traición de Obito, Zetsu decidió que era momento para intervenir en la guerra. Sus clones estaban siendo derrotados, así que en un intento por acabar con la esperanza de la alianza, Zetsu atacó a Naruto de muerte.

Para gran sorpresa de Sakura, Orochimaru apareció en el campo de batalla. Aunque la verdad no estaba demasiado impresionada, ver a los Hokage juntos y a Naruto feliz por el encuentro con su padre ya le habían provocado muchas emociones por esos días. El Sannin se ofreció para ayudarla con la condición de Naruto, Sakura desconfiaba, pero terminó aceptando a petición de Sasuke.

Obito transportó a sus antiguos compañeros gracias a su kamui, el plan de Kakashi era sellar a Zetsu en la dimensión que Obito había creado. Para llevar a cabo su plan, Kakashi decidió entregar su Sharingan a su dueño original. Para Hinata fue algo difícil hacer el trasplante, más por el hecho de que el tiempo no era su mejor aliado. Necesitaban acabar con Zetsu pronto antes de que atacará de gravedad a alguien más.

Sakura cada vez se sentía más desesperada, Naruto no reaccionaba y ahora Sasuke también había sido atacado antes de que el plan de Kakashi comenzara. Todo le parecía un completo caos. Hinata se había quedado con Sasuke, para curarlo mientras Kakashi, Obito, Shisui e Itachi hacían más tiempo. La llegada de Kabuto fue lo que la ayudó a salvar la vida del Uchiha.

Naruto y Sasuke despertaban con nuevas habilidades, dispuestos a detener la guerra.

.

.

.

Obito y su hermano menor Shisui esperaban con ansias en la entrada de la aldea. Gracias a sus habilidades lograron escapar de los Hyūga a cargo de su cuidado. Los dos pequeños no pudieron quedarse en casa, escucharon que los Shinobi volvían a la aldea, y con ellos su mdre también.

Shisui buscaba con la mirada a su madre, entre tantas personas fue difícil encontrarla. Lo logró después de unos minutos, moviendo el brazo de su hermano mayor para llamar su atención. Ambos corrieron hacia su madre, Hinata los recibió en sus brazos, un poco confundida. No entendía porque estaban fuera de casa.

—Okasan— sus hijos lloraban de alegría al poder verla de nuevo, Hinata se contagió de su emoción.

—Los extrañe demasiado, no tienen idea— murmuró laHyūga sin detener su abrazo. Shisui miró más allá de su madre, Sasuke y Naruto se ayudaban a caminar el uno al otro, Sakura acompañaba a Itachi, Kakashi estaba con un hombre que no conocía y por último estaba su tío Neji, viendo a alguien muy parecido a las fotografías que su madre tenía de su padre.

—Okasan— murmuró Shisui separándose un poco de ella —¿Puedo ir a abrazar a a Naruto-niisan?

—¿Y yo a Sasuke-niisan?— preguntó Obito.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa. Los niños se dirigieron a quienes consideraban sus hermanos. Naruto estaba ansioso porque Sasuke revelara la sorpresa.

—Obito— Sasuke se apartó un poco del pequeño, el niño le prestó más atención —Hay alguien que quiero presentarte, y también a Shisui.

Naruto le dió un ligero empujón a su hermanito para que se acercara a Sasuke, Shisui obedeció en silencio.

El padre de los niños se dirigió a ellos, esperando a que Sasuke les diera la noticia. Estaba feliz de poder conocer a sus hijos. No sólo por los relatos que le contaban cuando venían de regreso.

—No estará mucho tiempo aquí, así que espero que aprovechen cada minuto— los niños asintieron ante las palabras de Sasuke, aún sin comprender de que se trataba —Él es Shisui Uchiha, un ninja de Konoha. El antiguo esposo de su madre. Shisui es su padre.

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de ambos niños, el primero en reaccionar fue Obito, quién le regaló una gran sonrisa a Sasuke.

—Cumpliste tu promesa Niisan— Sasuke estaba dispuesto a recibir otro abrazo de Obito, pero el niño pareció olvidarse de él. Ante sus pequeños ojos bicolor, su padre era el único que existía en ese momento.

Hinata se acercó a su hijo menor, Shisui había heredado un poco la timidez de su madre. Justo ahora necesitaba que Hinata le hiciera saber que todo estaría bien. Shisui abrazó a sus dos hijos, besando con cariño el rostro de cada uno. Los niños correspondían con suaves risas.

—Me dijeron que te llamas igual que yo— el pequeño Shisui afirmó con su cabeza, moviendola frenéticamente de arriba a abajo —Y tu hermano se llama igual que uno de mis primos. Uno muy escandaloso, por cierto.

Obito frunció el entrecejo ante la burla de su familiar.

—¿A quién?— preguntó Obito entusiasmado. Su padre señaló a un hombre que estaba justo a lado de Kakashi —Señor— le gritó el pequeño, captando la atención de Obito —Mi nombre es igual al de usted.

El Uchiha sonrió, cautivado por la felicidad e inocencia de los niños.

—¿Se han portado bien?, Espero que no le den muchos problemas a su madre.

Obito comenzó a reír nervioso, según su familia, ambos eran demasiado traviesos —Claro, nosotros no le damos problemas a Okasan— se adelantó a decir Shisui.

—Sí, claro— murmuró Naruto, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de sus hermanos.

—Quería conocerlos, lamento no poder estar aquí para ustedes— sus hijos negaron, aún sin dejar de sonreír.

—Mamá nos dijo porque te fuiste. En ocasiones los ancianos del Clan nos cuentan historias de ti— explicó el más pequeño de los hermanos.

—Sí, también Okasan, el abuelo Hiashi, Kakashi-sensei e Itachi-sensei— complementó Obito.

—Les dejaré una misión antes de irme, ¿De acuerdo?— los niños lo miraron emocionados —Deberán cuidar de su nuevo hermanito.

—¡Si!— contestaron Obito y Shisui, felices de poder tener otro hermano.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?— preguntó Obito inocentemente. Su hermano menor negó lentamente.

—Ya llegará, Nissan.

—También quiero presentarles a alguien— Shisui volvió a llamar la atención de sus hijos —Él cuidará de ustedes y su madre por mí.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Miran a ese sujeto gruñón de allá?— Obito volvió a fruncir el ceño por el insulto, eso solo le causó gracia a Shisui —Es Obito, cuidará de ustedes y de mi Hinata.

—¿De tu Hinata?— preguntó Obito alzando una ceja.

—Sí, mi Hinata.

Mientras los Uchiha se miraban de cierta forma desafiante, Naruto buscaba a Hanabi entre la multitud. Esperaba poder pedirle una cita a la hermana menor de Hinata.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios:_**

**_Paulette: _**Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior :D Ya lo creo, fue algo inesperado lo de Hinata xd No te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo, me gustaría verte por mis otras historias también ;)

Una disculpa por la tardanza, aquí el muevo capítulo.

Un review por favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización ️:D


	21. Epílogo

**_Declaimer:_**Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

El tiempo en la aldea de Konoha había pasado rápidamente para algunas personas, la paz que se instaló y su nuevo Hokage mantenía lograba tener felices a todos.

Hinata pensaba que era un día perfecto para una boda. Perfecto para la boda de su hermana menor.

Hanabi estaba cumpliendo su sueño de juntar su vida con Naruto, y también el de ser la líder de los Hyūga. Su primo Neji también contrajo matrimonio un año atrás, y ahora cargaba en sus brazos a su primogénito. El hijo de Neji sería el futuro líder del Clan, a petición de Hinata y Hanabi. El pequeño Hyūga era el más adecuado al tener a dos padres poseedores del byakugan. Las hermanas planeaban que esa era una buena manera de acabar con las divisiones en el Clan, Hiashi y Neji estaban de acuerdo.

—Te miras hermosa Hanabi— Hinata terminaba de arreglar el cabello de su hermana. La menor tenía sus mejillas encendidas.

—Gracias— una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Hanabi —Okasan.

—¿Okasan?— para Hinata el tiempo se detuvo unos minutos, ser llamada de esa manera por su hermana menor la conmovió.

—No sólo eres una madre para Naruto, también eres una madre para mí.

—Oh Hanabi— Hinata luchó por no derramar lágrimas, se había esforzado por maquillarse esa mañana para la boda de su hermana. Una verdadera odisea si consideran que ella nunca se maquilla —Muchas gracias.

—No hermana, gracias a ti.

—Te amo Hanabi— su hermana correspondió a su cariño con un abrazo.

—También te amo Hinata.

Obito Uchiha suspiró cansado por enésima vez en ese día. Sus hijos lo estaban volviendo locos con sus preguntas. ¿Cómo les hacía saber que no tenía idea de dónde estaba Naruto?

—Vamos Obito Otôsan— le pidió Shisui, usando su mirada de ojos llorosos para hacerlo caer en su plan —Déjenos ir a buscar a Naruto-niisan.

—No.

—Por favor— suplicó el pequeño Obito, realizando la misma estrategia que su gemelo de seis años.

—No. Los conozco demasiado bien, encontrarán alguna manera de meterse en problemas.

—¿Nosotros?— preguntaron los dos Uchiha al mismo tiempo, genuinamente ofendidos.

—Si.

—Otôsan— el pequeño de un año se removió en los brazos de su padre para llamar su atención.

—No debes llorar en este día Hiro, recuerda que es especial para Naruto y Hanabi— el niño de cabello negro y ojos perla detuvo su intento de berrinche al escuchar a su padre. Había logrado su objetivo al captar por completo su atención.

—¿A dónde creer que vas Obito?— Sasuke llegó en el momento indicado para tomar al menor de su ropa, impidiéndole escapar de la vista de su padre.

—Niisan— susurró enfadado. A Tenten le pareció realmente adorable.

—¿Y tú Shisui?— Kakashi imitó a su alumno, tomando al pequeño para evitar que se fuera en busca de Naruto.

—No me cargue tío Kakashi, ya no soy un niño pequeño.

—Entonces dejen de comportarse como tal— los regaño su padre. Los gemelos inflaron sus mejillas para demostrar su inconformidad.

—Ya estoy aquí— anunció Hinata llegando junto a Itachi y Sakura. Todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron a ellos —¿Está todo bien Obito?

—Sí, tengo todo bajo control— el Uchiha sonrió, derritiendo el corazón de Hinata en el proceso.

—Allí viene Hanabi— Sakura señaló hacia su amiga, la Hyūga caminaba acompañada de su padre.

—Y Naruto ya la está esperando— Itachi se acercó a su esposa para rodearla con sus brazos y tocar su abultado vientre.

Como el genio del Clan Uchiha había dicho, Naruto esperaba la llegada de Hanabi. A su lado, Iruka intentaba calmar sus nervios.

—Yo, Hanabi Hyūga. Te tomó a tí, Naruto Uzumaki, como mi esposo— el rubio tomó sus manos.

—Yo, Naruto Uzumaki. Te tomó a tí, Hanabi Hyūga, como mi esposa— los ojos azules zafiro de Naruto se perdieron en los ojos perla de Hanabi.

Con esas simples palabras, ambos se estaban entregando su corazón.

Para los primeros meses de casados, Hanabi sorprendió a todos anunciando su embarazo. Unos meses después su hermana mayor les daría la misma sorpresa.

.

.

.

Shikadai Nara estaba en una verdadera situación peligrosa, o como su padre diría, problemática. Jamás imaginó que seguir la petición de su madre lo metería en tantos problemas.

—Yo solamente la acompañé a casa— dijo la verdad, aunque para los Uchiha frente a él sólo parecía una vaga escusa.

Himawari se encogió de hombros, lo único malo de ser la hija menor era tener hermanos mayores tan celosos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pasear con mi hermanita enfrente de mi casa?— lo acusó Obito con una mirada amenazante.

—¿Ya es tu novia?— preguntó está vez Shisui, cruzando sus brazos para demostrar su molestia.

—¿Cómo planeas mantenerla?— Hiro imitó la posición de sus hermanos mayores.

Himawari sólo pudo suspirar. Su amigo seguía asustado, el chaleco que identificaba comoJōnin a los hermanos de la niña a su lado lograban atemorizar a cualquiera.

—¡Obito-san!— el Nara se sintió aliviado al ver al padre de Himawari en la puerta. Justo en ese momento le parecía la persona más sensata, era su salvación.

—Tardaste mucho en traer a mi hija— su última oportunidad de salir ileso se esfumó al ver el Sharingan activado en el Uchiha. Sus hijos siguieron su ejemplo haciendo notar su línea sucesora.

—Que problemático— murmuró.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— la voz de Hinata fue música para los oídos de Shikadai. La ojiperla venía llegando a casa, por fin después de unos días había terminado su misión.

—Okasan— la llamó Himawari —Otôsan y mis hermanos lo están haciendo de nuevo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a los hombres de su familia —Ustedes cuatro, será mejor que regresen a casa antes de que me enoje. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que no asusten a los amigos de Himawari?

Shikadai se quitó un gran peso de encima cuando las miradas penetrantes de los Uchiha fueron retiradas de él. Himawari y su madre se disculparon con el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari por el comportamiento de su familia.

.

.

.

En ese verano tan cálido, era uno de esos días en que la familia de Obito y Hinata entrenaban. Ese día era el turno de los gemelos para dar su demostración.

Además de ser entrenados por su padre, en cierto momento tuvieron también otros maestros. Obito fue instruido por Sasuke y luego por Kakashi. Shisui prefirió recibir clases de Naruto e Itachi.

El combate terminó con Shisui siendo derribado por su hermano mayor. Obito celebró después de ayudar a su gemelo a levantarse. Hiro corrió hacia Obito, Himawari en cambio se acercó con una cantimplora de agua para Shisui.

—Hermano, ¿Por qué te dejas vencer?

Shisui le dió un ligero toque a su nariz, un gesto que a Himawari le encantaba —Me agrada ver a Niisan feliz, no quiero que piense que todo su esfuerzo no está funcionando.

La pequeña Uchiha asintió, comprendiendo los motivos de su hermano. Shisui había nacido con grandes habilidades, para él era fácil aprender. Era un prodigio como Itachi solía decir. Obito era diferente, él no nació siendo un genio, por eso debía esforzarse al doble para estar al nivel de su hermano menor.

Hinata observaba a su hijos con una sonrisa en sus labios, Obito le pasó el brazo derecho por sus hombros. A la azabache le fascinaba tenerlo a su lado, y a él le agradaba demasiado poder abrazarla.

—Te amo Hinata.

—Yo también te amo Obito.

No hacía falta más palabras, ambos se desmontaban su amor en cualquier oportunidad que tenían. La prueba eran esos cuatro hijos que se esforzaban por cuidar cada día.

Lo único que Obito necesitaba para hacer perfecto ese momento era probar los dulces labios de su amada. Y no pensaba quedarse esperando a que ella lo hiciera primero.

La atrajo hacia el en un suave toque, posando su mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso. Hinata correspondió gustosa, acariciando su cabello y deslizando sus manos por su cuello. Obito intentó mantener su mente en calma por su propio bien. Lo que menos quería era tomarla entre sus brazos para subir a su habitación y no dejarla salir. Eso lo dejaría para una ocasión en que sus hijos no estuvieran en casa.

El roce de sus lenguas fue detenido al escuchar la voz de sus hijos, que al parecer discutían entre ellos por algún problema nuevo.

—Yo me encargo ahora— dijo Hinata, dispuesta ponerse de pie para ver que sucedía.

—Lo haremos juntos— Obito le extendió la mano para ayudarla, ambos se regalaron una sonrisa cómplice.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios:_**

**_keyra100: _**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste :D

Esta historia llega a su fin, ojalá la hayan disfrutado :'3 lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en estos últimos capítulos.

Un review por favor uwur

Ya nos leemos en otra ocasión ;)

También los invito a leer las nuevas historias que tengo :D


End file.
